Une incontrôlable attirance
by Delicity-Unicorn
Summary: Olicity fiction. AU : Une rencontre, une attirance quasi immédiate, une nuit...cela est-il suffisant pour tout bouleverser ? Fiction basée sur une idée de Rosace76.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **Avant toute chose merci aux personnes qui ont déposé un commentaire sur mon dernier OS, notamment aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre par MP. C'est une vraie source de motivation d'avoir votre ressentit.**

 **Me voici de retour pour une nouvelle fiction sur une idée de Rosace76.**

 **Je ne vous dit rien de plus et vous laisse découvrir cette nouvelle histoire. Elle est déjà écrite et est en 9 chapitres, à la base cela devait être un simple OS, mais je me suis laissée emporter. Comme à mon habitude je posterai plusieurs fois par semaine. Bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire, que ferais-je sans toi Shinobu24 ? Je t'embrasse très fort.**

* * *

« Oui mon ange. » Felicity rigolait tendrement au téléphone avec son fils, cela faisait des jours maintenant qu'elle était loin de chez elle et il commençait sérieusement à lui manquer. « Si tout va bien dans 3 jours je suis à la maison….et je te promets qu'on ne se quittera plus pendant des heures. » Rigola-t-elle à la question d'Henry.

Son fils venait de fêter ses cinq ans et il était le rayon de soleil de sa vie. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginée en mère de famille, mais quand son mari avait souhaité un enfant elle ne s'était pas posée de question et lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait. Elle ne l'avait jamais regretté. Henry était un enfant facile à élever et qui était plus mature que les enfants de son âge, et surtout il avait réussi à resserrer les liens qu'elle sentait s'effilocher entre elle et son mari.

Ray et elle s'étaient connus à l'université, il était son premier amour ainsi que le seul homme à l'avoir jamais touchée. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle était plutôt naïve et qu'elle avait toujours voulu donner sa virginité à celui qui serait le bon comme on disait, et Ray avait été celui là.

Il était doux, gentil, attentionné et sans surprise. Il était comme sa mère aimait à l'appeler _fade mais un homme sur qui on pouvait_ _compter_ , contrairement à son père. Mais malgré ce manque de folie dont il faisait preuve, elle l'aimait et avait du mal à imaginer sa vie autrement qu'avec lui. Il lui avait offert une vie simple et remplie de choses planifiées mais qui avaient tendance à la rassurer.

Ils s'étaient mariés à peine sorti de l'université et avaient décidé de fonder leur société de programme informatique. Ça avait été des années un peu compliquées, mais qui avaient permis à Felicity de se rendre compte que son mari était un homme solide et qui allait au bout des choses. Il voulait réussir et c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Palmer Smoak Tech était certes une société modeste mais qui arrivait à conquérir des marchés plutôt importants.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait à l'autre bout du pays pour un rendez-vous avec un client potentiel et en même temps elle en profitait pour visiter leurs différents clients. Habituellement c'était Ray qui se déplaçait mais une grippe l'avait cloué au lit et elle avait du se résoudre à faire elle-même le déplacement.

« Je t'aime aussi mon ange. » Dit-elle à son fils avant qu'il ne passe le téléphone à Ray. « Comment vas-tu chéri ? » Elle entendait sa toux et sa voix complètement cassée.

« C'est pas la grande forme Felicity, et j'adore notre fils mais il m'épuise. » Rigola-t-il en toussotant. Felicity le suivit et savait à quel point Henry pouvait être fatiguant.

« Tu aurais dû demander à ta mère de venir. Tu as besoin de repos Ray. » Le réprimanda-t-elle. « J'en ai encore pour 3 jours et je voudrai bien te retrouver vivant en rentrant. » Ils éclatèrent de rire et son mari lui promis de l'écouter et de faire appel à sa mère.

« A bientôt…je t'aime. » Lui dit Ray avant de raccrocher. Felicity se figea un instant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui disait plus ce genre de choses. Peut-être que finalement ce voyage aura eu du bon se dit-elle.

« Moi aussi. » Le silence se fit sur la ligne et elle raccrocha en regardant son téléphone un moment. Elle finit par le lâcher des yeux et jeta un œil autour d'elle.

Elle était rentrée dans le bar de son hôtel au téléphone avec son fils et n'avait fait attention à personne. Elle sonda la salle et vit qu'elle était pratiquement vide, en même temps il n'était pas vraiment tôt réalisa-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Elle se commanda un verre et se décida à se plonger dans son rapport de visite. Cela l'ennuyait profondément mais c'était un outil essentiel pour s'assurer qu'ils continuaient de respecter le cahier des charges qui leur était imposé par leurs clients. Elle sortit son ordinateur et plongea dans son écran.

####

« Non Helena, c'est hors de question ! Notre fille n'ira pas à cette stupide fête ! » Oliver était fatigué et énervé, cela faisait des jours que sa fille l'appelait sans relâche pour avoir son accord pour aller à une fête d'un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et cette fois-ci sa femme s'y mettait. Il tentait de maîtriser sa voix, ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle.

Il était sur les nerfs, cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il sillonnait le pays pour visiter leurs différentes succursales et entre les voyage et le décalage horaire il ne savait plus trop où il en était. Il espérait au moins que sa femme le soutienne et tienne tête à leur fille de 15 ans.

« Oliver….c'est juste une fête avec des gamins de son âge. » Tenta une nouvelle fois Helena. « Amy est responsable et…. »

« Dois-je te rappeler Helena que c'est exactement à ce même genre de fête que notre fille a été conçue ? » Dit-il d'une voix froide et agacée. Helena soupira, vexée et blessée, mais elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec son mari. Pas encore.

« C'est très fin Oliver…..Amy ira à cette fête que ça te plaise ou non. » Répondit-elle déterminée et contente de le rendre encore plus en colère.

« Non..Helena ! » cria-t-il au téléphone. « Helena !? » Répéta-t-il n'entendant plus que la tonalité à l'autre bout. Il raccrocha furieux et se retint de lancer toute une myriade de jurons à son téléphone. Il se posa lourdement sur le premier fauteuil qu'il trouva et se frotta le visage lasse et fatigué.

Sa vie était un vrai champs de ruine et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'améliorer. En fait il se mentait, il savait quoi faire mais il n'en avait plus envie. Cela faisait des années qu'il recollait les morceaux avec Helena et qu'il faisait toujours des efforts, mais à cet instant il en avait marre et ne souhaitait plus que sa liberté.

Il s'était retrouvé marié à Helena alors qu'il avait à peine 18 ans, il n'avait rien compris et même s'il avait lutté contre cette décision de ses parents, il s'y était plié sous la menace d'être privé de tout ce que le nom des Queen pouvait lui apporter.

Il se souvenait encore de la panique qui l'avait envahi quand Helena lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Au début il avait cru à une blague mais avait vite compris qu'elle était sérieuse. Ils ne sortaient pas vraiment ensembles, ils se côtoyaient de temps en temps et passaient du bon temps mais ça s'arrêtait là. Alors quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et qu'en plus elle voulait garder le bébé, son monde s'était écroulé.

Ses parents ainsi que ceux d'Helena s'étaient vite mêlés à cette histoire, et trois mois plus tard il était marié et avait un poste chez QC. Il avait été embrigadé dans une vie qu'il n'avait pas choisi et cela faisait des années que cela durait. Et à cet instant il avait l'impression d'être arrivé au bout de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il se commanda un verre et à peine fut-il servit qu'il s'en saisit et en bu une longue gorgée, cela lui fit du bien et il se sentit d'un coup plus calme. Son regard se porta alors sur la salle, il avait fait une entrée plutôt remarqué à hurler au téléphone, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde quelques hommes au bar qui discutaient certainement d'un contrat qu'ils allaient signer, un couple un peu plus loin qui semblaient heureux de se retrouver et une jeune femme blonde.

Son regard s'attarda un peu sur elle. Elle avait un air un peu stricte mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il ressentait à la regarder. Il la trouvait jolie avec sa queue de cheval qui flottait dans son dos et qui suivait ses moindres mouvements, elle remontait ses lunettes sur son nez et il se surprit à trouver ce geste adorable.

Felicity était concentrée sur son rapport et avait complètement oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait. C'est une sensation qui la fit à nouveau revenir à la réalité, elle sentait un regard sur elle. Elle leva à peine les yeux de son écran qu'elle tomba sur un regard bleu qui la transperça.

Elle resta un moment à fixer cet homme qui la fixait également. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fixer les gens de cette façon, mais elle avait l'impression d'être happée par ces deux prunelles bleues et que rien d'autre n'existait autour d'elle. Elle sentit son souffle se couper et une sensation d'étouffement la saisit.

D'instinct elle détourna le regard et se concentra à nouveau sur son écran, tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle venait de ressentir. Seulement l'envie de voir si cet inconnu la regardait toujours était plus forte, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter de temps en temps des coups d'œil.

Elle se sermonna se disant que ce n'était pas une façon de faire et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle vienne se plaindre si cet homme venait l'accoster.

« Bonsoir. » Elle entendit une voix devant elle et ferma les yeux de frustration. « Je..je suis désolé…mais vous avez fait tomber ça. » L'homme lui tendit une feuille. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et effectivement ce même homme qui la fixait un peu plus tôt lui tendait un papier.

« Mer….merci. » Bredouilla-t-elle avec difficulté. Elle saisit le papier et le replaça sur sa table. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent de nouveau et Oliver cherchait quelque chose à dire afin de prolonger ce moment. Il avait cherché une excuse pendant un bon moment pour aller lui parler et quand il avait vu cette feuille glisser il avait remercié le ciel.

« Un rapport assommant ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

« Ouais…. » Soupira-t-elle en jetant un œil sur ses notes. « Mais ça fait partie du boulot, alors…. » Felicity le regarda à nouveau et s'aperçut qu'il était planté devant elle, plutôt à l'aise.

« Oh…je sais ce que c'est ! Moi je ne les rédige pas mais je les lis et croyez moi c'est tout aussi assommant. » Felicity rigola amusée de sa repartie et se détendit un peu plus.

« Je peux vous offrir un verre pour vous remercier de m'avoir rendu ma précieuse feuille ? » S'entendit-elle demander avant qu'elle n'ai pu se freiner. Ce n'était pas son genre d'inviter un inconnu à sa table mais cet homme avait quelque chose qui l'attirait indéniablement.

« Ok. » Oliver prit place face à cette jolie blonde et la regarda passer commande.

####

Felicity n'avait pas vu le temps passé. Ils avaient discuté et rigolé et encore discuté de tout et de rien, et elle devait admettre que cela lui avait fait un bien énorme, comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Ils n'avaient pas parlé de leur vie ou de leur travail, simplement de leurs passions et de ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu faire dû à leurs vies respectives.

Elle avait sentit comme une blessure et une fêlure chez cet homme dont elle avait appris le prénom, Oliver. À la façon dont il parlait de ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire, elle sentait que sa vie telle qu'elle était ne lui convenait plus, et cela l'avait touché.

« Oh mon dieu ! Mais il est tard ! » Dit-elle en consultant sa montre. « Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. » Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Oliver qui lui regardait son téléphone.

« Non effectivement….moi non plus. » Lui répondit-il en la regardant enfin. « Merci beaucoup….je….j'avais une soirée qui s'annonçait mal et grâce à vous j'ai passé un très bon moment. » Dit-il d'une voix sincère.

Il ne mentait pas, il avait passé un excellent moment et n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'il s'arrête. Il allait retrouver sa chambre d'hôtel triste et impersonnelle, et se sentirait obligé de lire et d'écouter les dizaines de messages que sa femme lui aurait laissé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de ça après ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Felicity le touchait et il ne saurait dire pourquoi. Elle était pourtant une femme forte, il le sentait par rapport à ce qu'il avait appris d'elle, mais il sentait aussi une fragilité qu'elle ne laissait pas transparaître sauf si on l'observait bien. Il se surprit à vouloir la revoir et peut-être même à lui proposer de dîner demain soir si elle était encore en ville, mais les mots se coincèrent dans sa gorge et rien ne sortait.

« Mais de rien. » C'est Felicity qui le sortit de ses pensées. « Moi aussi j'ai passé un très bon moment Oliver. » Elle se leva et rassembla ses affaires afin d'aller se coucher. Demain était une grosse journée et elle savait d'avance qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal.

Oliver en fit de même et ils prirent la direction des ascenseurs en silence. Felicity appuya sur le bouton et c'est toujours en silence qu'ils attendaient qu'un des deux ascenseurs s'ouvre. Ils se regardaient de temps en temps et se souriaient bêtement mais n'osaient pas parler.

C'est toujours sans un mot qu'ils montèrent dans la cabine. À cette heure-ci tout le monde dormait et ils étaient seuls. Oliver appuya sur son étage et Felicity en fit de même, elle se recula contre la paroi du fond et Oliver resta devant, lui tournant le dos.

Il essayait de contrôler le flot d'émotion et d'images qui défilaient dans son esprit. Il la sentait proche de lui et sentait son regard le détailler, comme certainement un peu plus tôt, elle avait senti le sien. Il tentait de contrôler sa respiration qu'il sentait hératique et saccadée.

Felicity de son côté n'était pas mieux, elle observait Oliver et toutes les images qui lui passaient en tête étaient tout sauf sages. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, c'était la première fois qu'elle fantasmait sur un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas et qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer.

Elle tentait elle aussi de contrôler cette envie qu'elle avait de le voir et de le toucher. Mais quand elle le vit se retourner et appuyer sur le bouton Stop, elle abandonna toute raison et se jeta sur sa bouche en lâchant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

Oliver la serra contre lui quand elle rencontra son torse et la fit reculer pour la plaquer contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Il dévorait ses lèvres et ne rêvait que d'accéder à sa langue et à sa bouche pour la découvrir. C'est Felicity qui l'invita à caresser sa langue et il ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa demande.

Quand il plongea dans cette bouche il ne put retenir un gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus embrassé une femme de cette façon. Il explorait sa bouche avec avidité et envie et Felicity lui répondait de la même façon.

Il sentait ses mains sur son visage, dans son cou essayer de se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux. Il voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Il aventura ses mains sur son corps et quand il vit qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, il les posa sur sa taille et entreprit d'explorer sa poitrine.

Il remonta lentement vers ses seins et commença à les caresser. Il fit courir ses doigts sur son corsage et titillait ses mamelons qu'il sentait se dresser sous son passage. Il explora le droit pour ensuite faire subir la même torture à celui de gauche. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait les goûter. Il déboutonna d'une main le chemisier de Felicity et écarta sans ménagement les deux pans. Il cassa le baiser qu'ils échangeaient depuis un moment, et plongea dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle peinait à ouvrir sous le plaisir qu'elle ressentait.

Felicity se sentit soudain vide à ne plus sentir Oliver contre elle. Elle lutta afin d'ouvrir ses yeux et le regarda, ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et elle supposait que les siens devaient refléter la même chose. Elle suivit son regard qui descendait sur sa poitrine offerte à sa vue et le vit plonger dans son décolleté.

Elle passa à nouveau ses mains dans ses cheveux et se raccrocha à une mèche de cheveux qu'elle serra fort. Elle s'entendait soupirer et gémir sous le plaisir qu'Oliver déclenchait en elle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti ce besoin et cette urgence d'être possédée.

Elle repoussa l'idée qu'elle était mariée et que ce qu'elle était entrain de faire était tout à fait inappropriée, et se laissa envahir par Oliver qui avait dévoilé un de ses seins et qu'il s'employait à lécher son téton et à le mordiller. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, et se cambra afin de s'offrir encore plus à lui.

Il passa d'un sein à l'autre et elle sentit sa main glisser le long de son flanc pour s'aventurer sous sa jupe. À cet instant sa respiration se bloqua et elle réalisa dans quelle situation elle était. Elle se figea et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Oliver afin de le repousser.

Oliver se laissa faire et se décolla un peu d'elle. Il ne comprenait pas ou plutôt avait peur de comprendre. Il remonta ses yeux vers les siens et la fixa. Le tableau était parfait, elle était juste….à tomber. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, ses joues étaient rougies par le plaisir qu'il venait de lui donner, ses yeux reflétaient encore l'envie qu'elle avait de lui et cette poitrine découverte et dressée lui donnait encore plus envie.

Il posa ses deux mains sur la paroie à la hauteur de son visage et se colla à elle en fermant les yeux. Il avait envie d'elle comme il n'avait jamais eu envie de quelqu'un, même sa femme à l'époque ne l'avait jamais rendu aussi fou.

« Je suis mariée. » Dit-elle tout bas, comme si cette vérité remettait tout en question. Oliver ouvra les yeux et la regarda avec un léger sourire. Il leva une main et caressa une de ses joues.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-il sur le même ton avant de repartir à l'assaut de sa bouche et de son corps. Felicity laissa tomber sa volonté de le stopper et se laissa emporter par les caresses appuyées d'Oliver. Il repartit à l'assaut sous sa jupe et cette fois-ci elle ne le stoppa pas.

Il se fondit encore plus contre elle et remonta lentement sa main le long de sa cuisse pour dévier vers l'intérieure et sa peau si fine et si sensible à cet endroit. Elle le sentit glisser un doigt vers l'élastique de son sous vêtement. Elle soupirait et gémissait de le savoir si proche de son intimité.

Oliver explorait son corps avec envie mais ne voulait pas aller trop vite. Un de ses doigts se perdit dans sa culotte et trouva ce qu'il était venu chercher, une féminité transpirante de désir. Il laissa échapper un grognement à la sentir si prête à l'accueillir et plongea son visage dans son cou.

« Oh mon dieu… » Souffla-t-il contre sa peau quand il sentit la main de Felicity chercher son membre dur qui commençaient à se sentir sérieusement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Il sentait sa main le serrer et chercher à ouvrir ce qui la séparait encore de le sentir vraiment.

Il se recula afin de laisser à Felicity l'espace dont elle avait besoin pour le libérer. Il la vit se dépêcher et retirer avec force sa ceinture et déboutonner son pantalon, elle plongea sa main sans attendre dans son boxer et entoura son membre de ses doigts. Sentir sa peau si douce et chaude autour de lui le fit presque jouir de plaisir.

Il posa sa tête contre son épaule pour reprendre son souffle et essayer de se contrôler un minimum, il ne voulait pas que cela finisse avant d'avoir commencé. Il remonta sa jupe jusque sa taille, se baissa un peu afin de la saisir par les cuisses et de la porter. Felicity retint un petit cri de surprise mais se laissa volontiers faire et plaquer à nouveau contre cette paroi d'ascenseur.

Elle enroula ses jambes autour d'Oliver et le guida vers son entrée. Elle gémissait déjà du plaisir qu'elle allait recevoir, elle le sentit écarter sa culotte et jouer avec son clitoris qu'il venait d'inonder de son excitation. Il chercha son regard avant de la pénétrer voulant être certain qu'elle le voulait aussi et plongea en elle dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas du regard tout le long, comme s'ils étaient aimantés l'un à l'autre. C'était une drôle de sensation, ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais à cet instant ils avaient l'impression de tout connaître de l'autre. Oliver commença à bouger lentement, il voulait prendre son temps. Felicity le rendait fou et il voulait que ce moment dure longtemps.

Il allait et venait avec douceur et tendresse ne voulant pas être trop brutal dans ses gestes, même s'il sentait ses reins le bruler sous l'envie de se déhancher plus vite et plus fort. Il colla son front à celui de Felicity et tendrement l'embrassa, elle répondit à son baiser avec avidité et le supplia dans un gémissement plaintif de la libérer.

« Je….Oli…..je… » Felicity sentait son orgasme grossir à chaque instant, elle ne voulait plus lutter et se laisser emporter par cette vague de plaisir qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle ne savait pas si elle avait déjà ressentit autant de choses en faisant l'amour avec Ray.

Elle avait l'impression de découvrir pour la première fois le vrai plaisir, celui qui supplante tout et qui vous emporte loin, très loin. Faire l'amour avec Ray était plaisant mais faire l'amour avec Oliver était….était….elle ne trouvait pas le mot tellement c'était incroyable.

Un geste de trop la fit basculer dans un monde de cris et de gémissements qui la firent se transformer en une poupée de chiffons dans les bras d'Oliver. Elle le sentit exploser en elle et la rejoindre dans son plaisir. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

Oliver répondit à son baiser avec la même ferveur que la sienne. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer dans cet ascenseur, mais il savait qu'il en voulait encore. Il la sentit fébrile et ne plus avoir de force pour se retenir à sa taille, délicatement il déposa au sol et l'aida à se rhabiller. Il en fit de même et appuya sur le bouton Stop afin que l'ascenseur reprenne sa course.

Il lui donna son ordinateur et son sac en lui faisant un léger sourire. Il voulait dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas, ce n'est que lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage qu'il trouva la force de lui poser la question.

« Ta chambre ou la mienne ? » Felicity le regarda interdite, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça. Elle ne se posa pas trop longtemps la question et avant de réaliser ce qu'elle allait faire, elle répondit.

« La tienne. » Oliver lui fit un sourire et l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

* * *

Felicity et Ray étaient pour une fois en déplacement tous les deux. Ils étaient à Starling pour rencontrer un client potentiel qui hésitait entre eux et une autre société. Ils avaient besoin de ce contrat mais surtout ils avaient envie de remporter ce marché face à la famille Queen.

Ils étaient arrivés dans les bureaux de leur client et révisaient un peu leur présentation afin d'être parfaitement synchronisés et que tout coule de source. Ray ne laissait jamais rien au hasard, et si c'est un trait de caractère que Felicity avait adoré, depuis quelques temps cela l'agaçait fortement. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus voir que les défauts de son mari et cela l'inquiétait.

Elle était sur les nerfs depuis son retour de voyage et elle savait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle avait trompé son mari avec un parfait inconnu, faisant l'amour comme une adolescente guidée par ses hormones dans un ascenseur. Mais ça ne s'était pas arrêté là, elle avait passé la nuit dans les bras d'Oliver à se donner et à recevoir ce qu'il voulait bien lui donner.

Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas parlé, ils avaient simplement fait l'amour encore et encore à peu près partout dans la chambre et dans la salle de bains. Ils avaient fini par s'endormir au petit matin et Felicity s'était enfuie avant qu'Oliver ne se réveille.

Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation gênante ou l'un et l'autre ne saurait quoi dire, alors elle avait pris les devants et était partie sans un mot. Elle avait regagné sa chambre et s'était longuement douchée, essayant de se laver de la culpabilité qu'elle sentait pointer depuis qu'elle était debout.

Elle s'était regardée dans le miroir et avait eu du mal à se regarder en face, ne supportant pas ce qu'elle avait fait. Ce n'était pas elle, cette femme qui avait cédé à ces pulsions n'était pas la même femme qui était au téléphone avec son mari quelques heures avant. Elle avait alors emballé ses affaires et quitté l'hôtel en un temps record pour rentrer plus tôt que prévu à Central City.

Elle avait besoin d'être chez elle, de voir son fils et de se rendre compte que sa vie était toujours la même et que rien n'avait changé. Ray avait été surpris de la voir rentrer plus tôt et elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle était inquiète pour lui. Il avait cru à son excuse et n'en avait plus parlé. Seulement, depuis ce jour plus rien n'allait.

Elle avait l'impression de mentir à longueur de journée à son mari, et cela la mettait en colère. Elle était en colère contre elle pour avoir été si faible et pour s'être laissée emporter par son désir. Elle était devenue nerveuse et supportait de moins en moins tout ce qui tournait autour d'elle et Ray en particulier.

Elle avait tenté d'oublier cette nuit qui n'avait été qu'une erreur et essayé d'avancer en se concentrant sur son fils et son mari. Mais toutes ses tentatives s'était soldées par un échec, Ray n'ayant pas été forcément réceptif à ses efforts ou alors à chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de l'approcher et de la toucher, l'image d'Oliver s'était imposée dans son esprit et elle avait fini par le repousser.

« Tu es prête chérie ? » Demanda Ray en s'approchant d'elle. Felicity sursauta ne l'ayant pas entendu s'avancer.

« Oui…je crois…on va y arriver Ray. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on est en concurrence. » Voulut-elle le rassurer en posant une main sur son torse. Ray regarda sa main et lui fit un tendre sourire en la serrant délicatement. Il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est vrai…et si après cette réunion on allait fêter notre succès tous les deux enfermés dans notre chambre ? » Glissa-t-il dans son oreille tout en déposant un baiser dans son cou. Felicity gloussa et rigola nerveusement. Mais elle fut touchée de cette demande et son cœur s'emballa un peu plus vite. « Je sais qu'en ce moment c'est bizarre entre nous et j'espère que le fait d'être loin de chez nous…tous les deux nous aidera à passer ce cap. »

« Tu sais que tu es parfait Ray Palmer ? » Dit Felicity au bout d'un long moment. « J'adorerai passer du temps juste avec toi. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser.

« Ok….mais avant toute chose nous devons remporter ce marché et….. »

« Bonjour…. »

Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la porte et Felicity crut rêver quand elle vit Oliver entrer dans la salle. Il ne l'avait pas encore remarquée, se dirigeant directement vers la table pour poser ses affaires. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour saluer ses concurrents qu'elle vit son sourire se figer.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre qui plante le décor...comme vous pouvez le constater les choses sont compliquées pour le Olicity.**

 **Comme toujours j'attends avec impatience vos avis et commentaires, que va-t-il se passer ? Ray va-t-il découvrir ou comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé entre sa femme et Oliver ? Felicity va-t-elle réussir à ne rien montrer de ses émotions ? Comment va réagir Oliver quand il va comprendre qui est Felicity ?**

 **Toutes ces questions ont des réponses...à bientôt pour la suite.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Un immense merci pour** **l'accueil que vous avez réservé à cette fiction. Je vois que la suite vous intrigue, comment va réagir le Olicity et surtout Ray va-t-il se douter de quelque chose...réponse au fil des chapitres.**

 **Merci aux inscrits ainsi qu'aux guests pour vos nombreux commentaires.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce début d'histoire te plaise. Effectivement leur rencontre est explosive quand à savoir comment chacun gère l'après...une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Blake : Merci de ton commentaire et contente de te retrouver sur cette histoire. La suite c'est maintenant.**

 **L21 : Merci de ton commentaire et de tes mots. Peu importe les circonstances le Olicity est toujours attiré l'un par l'autre et ici, ils ne luttent pas vraiment. Voici le face** **à face tant attendu.**

 **Ninaa77 : Merci de ton commentaire, je te laisse lire cet entretien et cette rencontre entre les 3 pour voir si tes suppositions sont les bonnes. Merci à toi de prendre le temps de lire mes histoires.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente ce début t'ait plu. Pour la suite tu vas le savoir très vite. Merci également pour le commentaire que tu as déposé sur mon dernier OS.**

 **Guest : Merci, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire contente que ce début te plaise.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Voici donc ce second chapitre, normalement je ne devais le poster que la semaine prochaine, mais c'est une façon de vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma complice, Shinobu24. Merci pour ton temps à me lire et à me donner ton avis. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver était debout depuis des heures. Cela faisait des semaines maintenant qu'il n'avait plus fait une nuit complète sa tête étant envahie par l'image d'une jeune femme blonde qu'il n'arrivait pas à oublier.

Quand il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin et qu'il avait compris qu'elle n'était plus là, il avait été déçu. Il aurait encore voulu passer du temps avec elle, apprendre à la connaître, savoir qui elle était réellement. Il avait tenté de la retrouver en s'adressant à l'accueil de l'hôtel, il avait décrit Felicity et le réceptionniste lui avait appris qu'elle avait quitté leur établissement ce matin suite à un problème familial s'il se souvenait bien.

Il s'était alors fait une raison et s'était dit que cette nuit resterait une merveilleuse parenthèse. Il avait repris le court de son déplacement et repris sa vie de famille en rentrant à Starling. Helena lui avait fait une scène monumentale suite aux malheureuses paroles qu'il avait prononcé le soir de leur dispute, et leur fille avait quand même été à cette soirée.

Il se sentait à l'étroit dans cette vie, il n'en voulait plus et ne la supportait plus. Le soir il restait tard au bureau afin de ne pas dîner en famille et de ne pas devoir supporter la dernière lubie de sa femme. Le week-end il trouvait toujours une activité ou une sortie afin de ne pas rester seul avec Helena.

Il avait l'impression de passer à côté de sa vie et de gâcher de précieuses années. Quand il se sentait vraiment déprimé il pensait à cette jeune femme blonde, celle là même qui le temps d'une nuit lui avait fait tout oublié. Qui avait réussi à le faire se sentir de nouveau ce gamin de 18 ans qui pensait qu'il avait une vie rêvée devant lui.

Felicity occupait toutes ses pensées, et si au début il avait tenté de la chasser, depuis un moment il se réfugiait dans ses souvenirs d'elle pour se sentir mieux. Il avait pensé un temps essayer de la retrouver, engager un détective et mettre un nom sur son visage, mais à quoi bon ? Elle était mariée et lui aussi, elle n'allait certainement pas tout quitter pour une unique nuit.

Il visa sa montre et s'aperçut que s'il ne se dépêchait pas il allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous dans le centre ville de Starling. C'était un gros contrat et il se devait d'être présent. Il vida sa tasse de café qu'il n'avait même pas touchée et partit se préparer sans se douter que cette journée allait remettre sur son chemin cette blonde qui l'obsédait.

Oliver déposa ses affaires sur la table de conférence et releva les yeux afin de saluer ses concurrents. Son regard se posa d'abord sur un homme brun assez grand, il le détailla et pouvait sentir à sa façon de se tenir qu'il était un vrai requin en affaires. À ce moment là sa certitude de remporter ce contrat s'effilocha un peu.

Mais ce qui attira vraiment son attention était la jeune femme blonde à ses côtés. À cet instant il cru rêver et que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Elle était là, devant lui à le regarder aussi surprise que lui de se trouver devant elle. Il la fixait et la trouvait encore plus belle que ce soir là.

Ray eut un sursaut quand il vit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Il se pencha un peu vers sa femme et chuchota à son oreille.

« Voilà la concurrence chérie. » Dit-il en rigolant à moitié, mais Felicity sentit son inquiétude. Elle se retourna un peu et elle faillit tomber quand elle reconnue la personne présente. « Bonjour….Ray Palmer...» Il s'approcha d'Oliver afin de lui serrer la main.

« Bonjour…...Oliver » Dit-il en sortant de sa contemplation, il serra la main de Ray des questions se bousculant dans sa tête.

« Oliver je vous présente ma femme…Felicity. » Ray jeta un regard vers son épouse et l'invita à les rejoindre. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur et la serra contre lui. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le geste et sans savoir pourquoi il n'aimait pas voir cette marque d'affection chez Ray.

Il tenta de calmer ses nerfs et les battements affolés de son cœur et regarda enfin Felicity. Il la voyait tout aussi surprise et perdue que lui. Il déglutit péniblement et avança une main vers elle qu'elle saisit. Quand il la serra il ressentit à nouveau ce bien être l'envahir, comme ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire ce soir là quand ils avaient fait connaissance.

« Madame Palmer…bonjour Oliver Queen » Dit-il tenant toujours sa main dans la sienne.

Felicity regardait Oliver sans vraiment croire ce qu'elle voyait. Oliver était en fait Oliver Queen…le vice président de QC….elle n'aurait pu plus mal choisir son amant d'un soir, se maudit-elle. Elle saisit sa main tendue et malgré sa gêne et la présence de son mari elle ne put empêcher une traînée de frissons se propager dans tout son corps quand Oliver lui serra la main.

À cet instant toute leur nuit lui revint en mémoire et certaines images défilaient devant ses yeux. Oliver sur elle l'embrassant et la cajolant, lui entre ses cuisses lui donnant du plaisir avec sa langue et ses doigts, elle penchée sur lui s'empalant sur son sexe tendu, leurs séances dans la baignoire ainsi que la douche.

« Felicity….tu vas bien ? » C'est la voix de Ray qui la ramena sur terre, elle tourna son visage vers lui et semblait à peine le voir. Elle se reprit en secouant la tête et lui fit un sourire.

« Ou….oui…ça va je… » Elle rigola nerveusement et s'excusa auprès d'Oliver. « Bonjour Monsieur Queen…ravie de faire votre connaissance. » Elle espérait que sa voix ne tremblait pas trop et que Ray ne remarquait pas son ton un peu trop haut perché. Elle dégagea sa main vivement quand elle réalisa qu'elle la tenait depuis un bon moment.

« Bon Oliver j'espère que vous êtes près à perdre ce contrat. » Ray les ramena tous les deux au sujet du jour et ils furent rejoins en même temps par leur client qui entra dans la salle.

####

Felicity n'avait pas du tout eu sa tête à la réunion. Elle avait été dans ses pensées une bonne partie, et Ray avait dû à plusieurs reprises la secouer afin qu'elle prenne le relai durant leur présentation. Elle avait senti le regard perçant d'Oliver sur elle tout le temps et elle avait du lutter pour ne pas y plonger. Elle avait été troublée de se voir face à lui et elle avait été gênée de se trouver dans la même pièce que son mari et son amant d'un soir.

Finalement le client avait été séduit par les deux présentations et se donnait un jour de délai de réflexion. Elle n'avait finalement pas tout gâché. Ray lui avait glissé à l'oreille qu'elle avait été plus que médiocre et qu'il espérait avoir une explication un peu plus tard. Elle avait hoché la tête et s'était précipitée à l'extérieur de la salle étouffant sous la culpabilité.

Oliver regardait l'échange entre Felicity et Ray et il remarquait qu'elle était tendue et que lui ne semblait pas vraiment détendu non plus. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux tout le long de la réunion, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de se perdre sur son visage ou sur son corps. Un corps qu'il avait serré et explorer pendant des heures et qui à cet instant lui donnait encore envie.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder et quand il voyait ses lèvres bouger il repensait à toutes ces fois où il avait posé les siennes dessus, à toutes ces fois ou ces mêmes lèvres rosées s'étaient posées sur son torse, son cou, son ventre, ou sa virilité...

Il n'avait pas arrêté de revivre bons nombres de baisers et de caresses, et même pour lui ce fut une surprise de voir que leur client avait été convaincu de leurs prestations. Il regarda Felicity presque courir à l'extérieur de la salle de conférence et sans chercher plus longtemps il la suivit.

« Felicity… » L'appela-t-il pas trop fort. Il la voyait courir et pressa à son tour le pas. « Felicity ! » Cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. Il la vit s'engouffrer dans les toilettes pour dames et sans hésitation il poussa la porte à son tour. Il la trouva devant les lavabos à se tenir au plan de travail la tête baissée tentant de retrouver une respiration normale.

« Ce sont les toilettes des femmes. » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu dure en relevant la tête et en croisant son regard dans le miroir.

« Je sais…mais je t'ai appelé et tu ne t'es pas arrêtée. » Répondit Oliver d'un ton calme et presque doux. Felicity le fusilla du regard.

« Peut-être n'avais-je pas envie de m'arrêter. » Elle se retourna et croisa les bras. « Nous n'allons pas avoir cette conversation Oliver. » Le prévint-elle.

« Quelle conversation ? » Il posait la question pour la forme, il savait bien de quoi elle voulait parler mais il faisait l'innocent. Il s'avança d'un pas vers elle en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

« Celle que je nous ai évité le lendemain matin….nous avons couché ensemble, je suis partie, l'histoire s'arrête là ! » Son ton c'était fait un peu plus dur et elle avait fait elle aussi un pas vers lui, le fixant.

« Tu sais bien qu'on a fait plus que coucher ensemble Felicity. » Dit Oliver en faisant un nouveau pas vers elle. « Tu as ressenti ce que moi j'ai ressenti…c'était plus qu'une nuit de sexe et tu le sais…tu n'es pas le genre de femme à tromper son mari à chaque voyage d'affaires….si tu l'as trompé ce soir là c'est que tu as senti le petit truc qu'il y a entre nous depuis le premier regard. »

Felicity tentait de rester froide à cette tirade, elle tentait de ne pas se laisser atteindre par ces paroles si justes. Il avait raison, Oliver savait parfaitement qui elle était, et que si ce soir là elle avait cédé c'était parce qu'elle s'était sentie connectée à lui.

« Tu te trompes. » Répondit-elle quand même ne voulant rien montrer. « Ça a été un moment d'égarement qui n'arrivera plus jamais. » Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire chacun attendant une parole de l'autre. « Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit. » Finit-elle par dire.

« Ok… » Capitula Oliver. Il recula d'un pas et à ce geste Felicity sentit un malaise la saisir. « Je n'insiste pas….mais tu sais ou me trouver si tu changes d'avis. » Il lui laissa le temps de changer d'avis et quand il vit qu'elle ne bougeait pas il sortit la laissant seule.

Felicity respira à nouveau une fois Oliver dehors. Elle déglutit et prit une profonde inspiration, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait pratiquement retenu son souffle tout le temps de la présence d'Oliver. Elle lutta contre les larmes, ne sachant pas comment réagir autrement. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son reflet qui lui renvoyait l'horrible personne qu'elle était, non pas parce qu'elle avait éconduit Oliver et l'avait remis à sa place, mais pour avoir eu envie de céder à nouveau et de l'embrasser.

Elle sécha ses larmes et tenta de reprendre une attitude correcte avant de retrouver Ray et de lui expliquer son manque d'investissement durant la réunion. Elle qui pensait pouvoir recoller les morceaux avec son mari il y a encore quelques heures savait d'avance que cela ne serait plus vraiment d'actualité.

####

« Vas-tu me dire pourquoi on s'est presque couvert de ridicule devant Oliver Queen et James Cannon ?! » A peine avait-il fermé la porte de leur chambre d'hôtel que Ray engageait la discussion et à son ton Felicity savait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié son air perdu.

« Je suis désolée chéri….mais j'étais ailleurs…une migraine qui me vrillait les tempes et j'avais du mal à suivre. » Elle lui servit la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit. « J'ai essayé mais…j'étais vraiment mal… » Ray la regarda gêné de s'être emporté de cette façon.

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Il la regarda avec tendresse et fit glisser ses mains dans son cou, ses pouces caressèrent ses lèvres et il se pencha doucement pour l'embrasser, elle se laissa faire sans vraiment répondre à ce baiser.

« Excuse-moi…mais tu aurais du me le dire et j'aurais fait la présentation seul. » Dit-il d'une voix douce. Il sourit et plongea à nouveau sur sa bouche pour un baiser un peu plus passionné. Il passa ses mains dans son dos et la rapprocha encore de lui.

Par automatisme Felicity posa ses mains sur sa taille et se laissa guider dans ce baiser. Elle ouvrit la bouche quand il voulut accéder à sa langue elle se laissa entraîner dans un baiser un peu moins sage que le précédent. Elle sentit les mains de Ray la déshabiller. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de faire de l'amour, mais après avoir croisé Oliver elle avait besoin de se convaincre qu'elle avait encore envie de son mari.

Elle s'activa pour le déshabiller à son tour et se laissa transporter par Ray jusqu'au lit pas très loin. Il la déposa délicatement et la couva d'un regard tendre et aimant, elle fut émue de voir autant d'amour dans son regard dont elle ne se sentait pas digne. Elle l'attira à elle en le saisissant par sa nuque et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ray fondit sur elle et finit de la déshabiller avant de la pénétrer d'un geste sûr. Il commença à bouger et Felicity accorda ses mouvements aux siens. Il ne la regardait pas vraiment, à peine l'embrassait-il quand elle le réclamait. Elle essayait de ne voir que lui mais bien vite l'image d'Oliver se superposa à celle de Ray et c'est en pensant à lui qu'elle réussit enfin à jouir. Ray resta un moment sur elle avant de se dégager et de se lever. Il l'embrassa rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains et de prendre une douche.

Felicity restait prostrée sur le lit, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de faire l'amour avec son mari tout en pensant à un autre homme. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'avait pu empêcher Oliver de s'inviter dans son esprit et elle s'en voulait. Faire l'amour avec Ray venait de lui rappeler d'une manière brutale sa trahison mais venait surtout de mettre en lumière qu'il n'était plus l'homme qui occupait ses pensées.

####

Oliver était chez ses parents pour le dîner hebdomadaire que sa mère organisait depuis des années. Elle avait décrété un jour que le jeudi soir serait le soir de la semaine ou toute la famille se réunirait. Il était dans ses pensées et ne suivait aucune conversation à table. Il ne pensait qu'à une seule personne et elle n'était pas présente.

Combien de chance y avait-il pour que _sa_ Felicity de Chicago soit la femme de son concurrent ? Une sur un million peut-être ! Même s'il n'était pas vraiment heureux de ça, il était heureux de l'avoir revue et surtout il avait maintenant un espoir de pouvoir la revoir. Il savait et il sentait qu'entre eux c'était plus que du sexe, que ça allait au-delà de ça et il était bien décidé à le prouver à Felicity.

Il l'avait observé avec Ray, et elle n'avait pas semblé particulièrement heureuse ou à l'aise. Il comprenait bien que la situation bizarre dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés ce matin y était pour beaucoup, mais il jurerait qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Oliver…chéri…tu es avec nous ? » Oliver tourna son visage vers sa mère en lui souriant.

« Oui maman ça va…je suis juste un peu fatigué. La journée a été longue et…mais ça va. » Il voulait rassurer sa mère et ne pas partir dans des explications à rallonge dont tout le monde ne manquerait pas de se mêler.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Moira….c'est toujours comme ça depuis un moment….Oliver est là physiquement mais pas du tout avec nous. » Renchérit Helena, elle voulait faire de l'humour mais son ton était tellement ironique que tout le monde comprit la pique qu'elle venait de lancer à son époux. Oliver lui lança un regard glacial et se retint de lui répondre.

Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Felicity s'était devenu leur seul moyen de communication les sarcasmes et les cris. Et ça c'est quand ils communiquaient, sinon la plupart du temps ils s'ignoraient, Oliver se noyant dans le travail et Helena en sortant avec ses amis.

« Je vous laisse, je n'ai plus faim. » Dit-il en jetant sa serviette dans son assiette et en quittant la table. Il trouva refuge sur la terrasse et prit place sur un transat où il se coucha pour admirer le ciel. Il entendit la porte fenêtre s'ouvrir et se fermer et soupira d'être dérangé « C'est si difficile que ça dans cette famille de vouloir rester seul ! » Cria-t-il presque.

« Whoooo Oliver c'est moi. » Thea prit place sur le transat à ses pieds. Elle attendit un moment que son frère se confie mais apparement il n'était pas décidé. « C'est quoi le problème ? Je t'ai déjà vu en colère après ta femme mais là tu l'ignores complètement….j'en conclus donc que le problème est grave. »

Thea le regarda et l'encouragea à se confier. Elle savait que le mariage de son frère était loin d'être idyllique et qu'il n'aimait plus sa femme depuis des années, cela sautait aux yeux de tout le monde. Oliver la regarde enfin et pinça ses lèvres, il hésita un moment avant de finir par lui dire le fond du problème.

« Helena…..je…je l'ai trompée. » Réussit-il à dire après avoir chercher ses mots. Il vit sa sœur resté stoïque, comme si cela ne l'étonnait pas.

« Ok…et… » Elle fit un geste de la main afin qu'il continue. Elle décida de l'aider un peu. « Elle l'a appris et depuis te fait vivre un enfer…c'est ça ? » Oliver secoua la tête.

« Non elle n'est au courant de rien…..c'est moi qui vit mal la chose.. » Dit-il d'une voix basse. Thea fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas.

« Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas dans ta période lune de miel avec cette femme ? » Oliver regarda sa sœur comme si elle avait dit une énormité, il se leva ne pouvant plus tenir en place. Thea le regarda faire, elle n'avait jamais vu son frère si nerveux.

« Période lune de miel… » Répéta-t-il plus pour lui-même. « Comme si…. » Il se tourna enfin vers elle. « Ce n'est arrivé qu'une nuit…..et je…..je n'arrête pas de penser à elle. » Avoua-t-il enfin. « Pendant quelques heures j'étais loin de ma vie et de tout ce que j'ai fini par détester. » Thea se leva et rejoignit Oliver.

« Pourquoi tu t'imposes ce genre de vie Oliver ? Les parents comprendraient que tu divorces….tu n'aimes plus ta femme, ta fille est grande maintenant, je pense que tu as largement fait ton devoir. » Oliver fixa sa sœur un petit sourire triste flottant sur ses lèvres. Il la saisit par les épaules et la serra contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas si simple Thea….mais merci de ne pas me juger. » Dit-il contre ses cheveux. « C'est la première fois que je trompe ma femme….mais ce soir là j'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau et d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me comprenait. »

« Tu es mon frère Oliver…. » Thea se dégagea de son étreinte et le fixa tendrement. « Et tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureux….et pour l'instant ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu vis avec Helena tous les jours, mais d'après ce que je viens de voir c'est loin d'être l'amour fou….si cette femme peut t'aider à aller mieux et à prendre la bonne décision c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Le silence se fit un moment, le frère et la sœur se regardant. Oliver était soulagé d'avoir pu confier ce qui le tracassait à sa sœur. Il avait trouvé une oreille attentive et mieux encore elle ne le jugeait pas. C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin et il se sentit un peu mieux.

« C'est quoi son prénom ? » Osa demander Thea. Oliver pouffa et rougit comme un adolescent prit en faute.

« Felicity….elle est…..elle...et je…quand je la vois c'est… » Il haussa les épaules incapable de trouver les bons mots.

« Mais tu es complètement sous le charme ma parole. » Le taquina Thea en rigolant. « Tu l'as revue ? » Il hocha la tête au souvenir de leur rendez-vous de ce matin. « Et alors ? »

« Les choses sont compliquées. » Répondit-il en grimaçant. « Elle est mariée et disons que….qu'elle a mal pris le fait qu'on se retrouve par hasard ce matin…..avec son mari. » Thea ouvrit de grand yeux et Oliver lui raconta toute l'histoire.

« Oh mon dieu….j'imagine son malaise…et le tien. » Compatis Thea. « Je n'aurai qu'un seul conseil Oliver….si vraiment elle te plaît et que tu sens que pour elle aussi ce que vous avez vécu a signifié plus qu'une nuit…fait tout ce qu'il faut pour la séduire, envoie balader ton mariage et le sien. Quand on trouve la bonne personne rien ne résiste. » Oliver sentait dans les paroles de sa sœur qu'elle était sérieuse et qu'elle le soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive.

« Merci Thea. Je ne sais pas où tout cela va me mener….mais je garde ton conseil dans un coin. » Rigola-t-il doucement. « Allez on rentre….. » Oliver attira sa sœur et rentra le cœur un peu plus léger.

####

Felicity regardait la tour de QC depuis le trottoir. Elle avait du mal à réfréner l'angoisse qui la tenaillait depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la réponse de James Cannon. Ce dernier avait vraiment été séduit par leurs deux présentations et absolument incapable de prendre une décision, il avait donc décidé de prendre les deux entreprises et de faire un partenariat.

Au début Ray avait refusé tout net, il ne voulait pas s'associer à QC et peut-être les voir par la suite lui voler quelques idées, seulement James avait réussi à le convaincre avec la somme colossale qu'il était d'accord pour lui verser. Ray n'avait plus discuté quand James lui avait annoncé ce qu'il était prêt à lui verser et n'avait même pas discuté quand il lui avait dit vouloir exclusivement Felicity sur ce dossier.

Voilà comment elle se retrouvait devant la tour de QC à gérer son stress et à devoir être séparée de son petit garçon trois jours par semaine. Elle soupira pour se donner du courage, de toute façon elle n'avait pas le choix ce contrat était important pour leur boîte et elle devrait pouvoir arriver à résister à l'attraction qu'Oliver exerçait sur elle.

Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur discussion dans les toilettes deux semaines plus tôt. Et c'était tant mieux, ce qui en avait découlé l'avait énormément secouée et même si Ray avait semblé n'avoir rien remarqué elle se sentait coupable et elle avait l'impression d'avoir un panneau autour du coup indiquant _menteuse_.

Elle se présenta à l'accueil et on lui remis un badge afin d'accéder aux ascenseurs privés de la tour. Elle prit le chemin qu'on lui indiqua et utilisa son badge pour appeler l'ascenseur. Quand elle monta à l'intérieur elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans un ascenseur avec Oliver.

Elle rougit rien qu'à penser à la façon dont elle s'était jetée sur lui et dont elle l'avait laissé la toucher pour qu'il lui fasse l'amour dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour dans un endroit si…insolite ou original. Elle ne pouvait pas dire que sa vie sexuelle était des plus active ou des plus débridée.

Ray avait toujours été des plus traditionnel et des plus classiques, et quand par hasard il était un peu plus démonstratif cela n'était jamais non plus d'une folie extravagante. Elle secoua la tête histoire de ne pas penser à ce genre de choses avant de rencontrer Oliver. Il la troublait déjà assez pour ne pas en plus avoir sans arrêt des images de lui et de leur nuit.

L'ascenseur sonna son arrivée et elle posa un pied à l'étage de la direction. Elle avança vers le secrétariat face à elle et se présenta.

« Oui Madame Palmer…je préviens Mr Queen de votre arrivée. » Lui répondit la jolie brune face à elle. Sandy lui indiqua le salon où patienter et elle prit place encore plus anxieuse à savoir qu'Oliver allait débarquer d'un instant à l'autre. Elle tenta de penser à son fils, c'était la seule chose qui arrivait encore à la calmer depuis quelques temps.

Elle se pencha sur le côté quand elle entendit des pas s'approcher et la voix d'Oliver discuter avec sa secrétaire. Il lui remettait un dossier lui demandant de bien vouloir vérifier que tout était en ordre avant de l'expédier. Elle l'observa à la dérobée et sentit de suite son cœur s'affoler, elle se maudit pour avoir ce genre de réaction mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

Il était beau, elle ne pouvait le nier, mais il dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait et la terrifiait en même temps. Elle remarqua ses muscles rouler sous sa veste et repensa à toutes ces caresses qu'elle avait déposées sur son torse ou sur son dos, tous ses muscles qu'elle avait dessinés d'un doigt avant de les tracer de sa langue.

Elle secoua la tête, se sermonnant mentalement pour se laisser aller de la sorte. Elle toussota et se leva histoire d'essayer de penser à autre chose. Elle jeta un nouveau regard vers Oliver qui discutait toujours, mais fut attiré par l'attitude de sa secrétaire. Elle minaudait devant lui et si elle osait le penser, elle lui faisait clairement du charme.

Elle soupira bruyamment et réfréna ce qu'elle pensait être de la jalousie. Elle croisa les bras un peu en colère sans savoir si c'était contre elle-même ou bien contre Oliver qui ne voyait pas clair dans le jeu de cette Sandy. Elle était tellement dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le vit pas s'approcher.

« Bonjour….oh je ne voulais pas te faire peur. » Fit-il d'un air désolé quand il la vit sursauter.

« Bonjour….non c'est rien je…j'étais dans mes pensées…et j'attendais que tu...finisses. » Oliver fronça les sourcils et tourna son regard vers Sandy, ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réflexion. Mais soudain un éclair surgit.

« Ok…bon, on va mettre les choses au clair tout de suite Felicity. » Il s'approcha d'elle et la fixa intensément. «Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines avoir vu, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, malgré les apparences je ne suis pas un type qui saute sur tout ce qui bouge… » Il continua à la fixer pour voir sa réaction, elle ne bougeait pas et il avait du mal à savoir ce qu'elle pensait. « Et pour que notre collaboration fonctionne il faut que l'on ait cette conversation gênante que tu redoutes tant. »

Felicity resta un long moment sans rien dire, il avait raison, elle le savait. Seulement elle n'était pas prête à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit là. Elle culpabilisait beaucoup et devoir affronter ça, plus ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait était un peu trop pour elle. Mais elle était ici pour remplir une part d'un contrat, c'est cette raison qu'elle devait garder en tête.

« Ok…on va discuter si tu veux. » Capitula-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Oliver acquiesça content de cette avancée et lui indiqua le chemin de son bureau. Elle saisit ses affaires et le suivit non sans appréhension.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a autant plu que le** **premier. Comme vous pouvez le constater Felicity est bouleversée de sa rencontre avec Oliver et ce dernier n'est pas mieux. Les voilà réunit tous les deux à Starling...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories sur la suite avec impatience, alors à vos claviers si vous voulez la suite rapidement...**

 **A bientôt...je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne fin d'année si je ne poste avant l'année prochaine...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Avant toute chose je vous souhaite une très bonne année. Qu'elle puisse vous apporter tout ce que vous désirez.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire sur le dernier chapitre, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plaise à ce point.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup, contente que tu aimes.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, contente de ne pas t'avoir deçu avec cette suite. Effectivement la suite ne va pas être simple mais les choses vont avancer doucement. Le Olicity sent bien que quelque chose s'est passé durant cette nuit et même si Felicity combat de toutes ses forces son attirance pour Oliver, tu verras que dans ce chapitre ses pensées sont un peu plus nuancées.**

 **Voici le 3ème chapitre avec la discussion tant attendue et l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à rosace76 pour cette** **idée.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma bêta extraordinaire. Shinobu24, merci pour ton temps passé à me lire et pour tes avis pertinents. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver indiqua le chemin à Felicity et lui emboîta le pas. Il la conduisit au bureau qu'elle allait occupé tout en lui présentant les différentes personnes qu'ils pouvaient croiser. Il tourna à droite et lui indiqua une pièce, il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et la suivit.

Felicity pénétra dans le bureau qui lui était dédié et ne fut pas déçue. C'était une pièce d'une taille correcte, bien agencée et aménagée qui en plus était lumineuse. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et perdit son regard un instant sur la ville. Elle sentait le regard d'Oliver sur elle et cela la rendait nerveuse.

« Voilà ton endroit. » Dit Oliver brisant ainsi le silence. « S'il te manque quelque chose tu t'adresses à Sandy, elle te fournira tout ce dont tu as besoin. » Felicity se retourna et acquiesça, elle remarqua cependant que la porte du bureau était fermée et cela la paniqua légèrement.

Ils étaient seuls pour avoir une discussion qui s'annonçait éprouvante, pour elle en tout cas. Elle s'approcha de son bureau et prit place à son fauteuil. Oliver la suivit du regard et prit place face à elle, seul le bureau les séparant. Le silence se prolongea avant qu'Oliver ne décide de prendre la parole.

« Avant toute chose je voudrai que tu saches….que j'étais très heureux de te revoir. » Il sonda sa réaction et poursuivit quand rien ne vint. « Je n'ai pas non plus pour habitude de tromper ma femme…ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois..et c'était avec toi. »

Felicity écoutait mais ne pipait mot. Elle était plutôt rassurée de ce que lui racontait Oliver, se disant qu'elle n'était pas une conquête parmi tant d'autres, que ce qu'ils avaient vécu l'avait peut-être autant secoué qu'elle.

« Et je sais que la situation est compliquée et plutôt gênante….mais nous allons devoir passer des heures à travailler ensemble et j'aimerai bien que l'on puisse être….comment dire….moins gênés ou mal à l'aise de se retrouver tous les deux. » Dit-il toujours en la regardant. Il avait du mal à saisir ce qu'elle pensait de ça, ses réactions étant limitées à….rien. Elle le regardait mais ne montrait aucune émotion.

« Tu as raison. » Dit-elle enfin au bout d'un long moment qui avait semblé une éternité à Oliver. « Nous devons penser à ce dossier et oublier ce qu'il s'est passé à Chicago. » Elle sonda à son tour sa réaction et le vit faire une légère grimace, mais il ne releva pas. « Cette nuit….à été une erreur, nous sommes tous les deux mariés, on a juste à oublier et à tenter d'avoir une relation professionnelle. » Elle sentait sa voix trembler, mais tentait de la contrôler elle ne voulait pas qu'Oliver se rende compte qu'elle était troublée.

« Ok….je crois que les choses sont claires. » Il se releva, boutonna sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je ne considère pas cette nuit comme une erreur Felicity. » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle. « C'était plus que ça….tu le sais, mais j'accepte ta décision. » Felicity le regarda et put voir un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux. « Nous avons une réunion dans une heure, je te laisse t'installer et je repasse te prendre. » Elle hocha la tête et avant qu'il ne parte elle ajouta.

« Ça été plus que ça Oliver. » Il se figea avant d'ouvrir la porte et attendit la suite. « Ça a été une jolie parenthèse dans ma vie. » Dit-elle d'une voix plus basse ayant du mal à croire qu'elle avouait à demi mots qu'elle aussi avait le même sentiment que lui. Oliver ferma les yeux content de ces paroles, c'était un bon début pensa-t-il.

####

Felicity passa la première semaine à tenter de retenir le nom et la fonction de chacune des personnes qu'elle rencontrait ainsi que d'essayer de se repérer dans les dédales de couloir de cette tour immense. L'équipe avec qui elle travaillait était compétente et formée de gens qui connaissaient bien leur travail. Elle comprenait à présent ce qui manquait chez Palmer Smoak Tech pour qu'ils puissent encore se développer.

Certes ils avaient des gens compétents et investit, mais il leur manquait ce petit truc en plus qui faisait que tout le monde irait au feu pour QC. Elle nota mentalement d'en parler avec Ray, finalement ce partenariat aura du bon. Ce qui était plus difficile à gérer pour elle était sa relation avec Oliver.

Ils se voyaient plusieurs fois par jour, voir passaient carrément leurs journées ensembles, dans le même bureau, enfermés à travailler sur une idée ou un point qui bloquait. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait un mal fou à ne pas l'observer sans arrêt ou à ne pas penser à cette nuit qu'ils avaient vécu il y'a des mois maintenant.

Ces images la hantaient toujours, et parfois elle était à la limite de craquer. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait encore lui succomber si Oliver insistait un peu. Depuis leur conversation il était plus distant, il respectait ce qu'elle lui avait dit et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Seulement elle se rendait compte que ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle tentait de mettre tout ça de côté et de se concentrer sur ce pourquoi elle était là.

Ses retours à Central City étaient pour le moins bizarres et comme tendus. Henry était bien évidemment heureux de revoir sa mère et ne la quittait pas d'une semelle passant tout son temps avec elle, c'était plutôt du côté de Ray que les choses étaient différentes.

Elle le sentait distant et quand elle lui posait la question il lui disait qu'elle se faisait des idées, que c'était certainement le fait qu'elle avait perdu ses repères qui lui faisait ressentir ça. Ils partageaient encore des moments en famille, mais elle sentait que du côté de son mari c'était comme une obligation, et cela la peinait. Elle était heureuse de rentrer et était souvent confrontée à un homme froid.

Elle lui avait parlé de ce qu'elle avait découvert chez QC et lui avait parlé de son idée d'essayer de créer un esprit d'entreprise et de famille afin que leurs employés se sentent investi et fassent encore plus d'effort pour elle. Mais encore une fois elle s'était heurtée à un mur. Il avait balayé d'un geste de la main son idée et s'était retenu d'éclater de rire, elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle avait visait juste. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire une peine supplémentaire donc il s'était retenu.

« Je vois que tu prends toujours en considération mes idées. » Avait-elle dit en colère.

« Chérie…..je ne dénigre pas tes idées…mais ça marche très bien comme ça. Pourquoi changer ? » Il s'était avancé vers elle et avait posé ses mains sur ses épaules, à ce geste Felicity s'était figée ne supportant pas son touché après ce qu'il venait de faire. Elle se dégagea et fit un pas en arrière. « Felicity ne soit pas en colère….ce n'est pas parce que QC fait comme ça qu'on doit….. »

« En attendant se sont eux qui inonde le marché et nous qui sommes à la traine ! » Avait-elle répondu durement. Elle l'avait fixé et était partie le cœur lourd. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre de son fils et avait passé le week-end à éviter Ray.

Quand Oliver vit revenir Felicity le lundi, il la sentait tendue plus que d'ordinaire. Elle était toujours sur la retenue quand il était présent, mais là il sentait que c'était différent. Il l'observa toute la matinée et quand il vit qu'elle sursautait au moindre bruit et qu'elle avait la tête ailleurs, il décida de prendre les choses en main.

« La réunion est terminée ! » Tout le monde autour de la table le fixa ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. La réunion était loin d'être finie. « On verra ça plus tard. » Tout le monde comprit alors qu'il fallait le laisser seul. « Pas toi Felicity. » Dit-il quand il la vit se lever. Elle se rassit surprise.

Oliver attendit que tout le monde soit sorti avant de porter son attention sur elle. Elle avait le regard posé sur la table et semblait comme depuis le début de la journée dans ses pensées. Il se leva et prit place à ses côtés, il tourna son siège afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

« J'aimerai bien que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe Felicity. Tu es dans la lune depuis ce matin et… » Il se stoppa quand il vit ses yeux noirs de colère.

« Toi aussi tu vas t'y mettre et me traiter comme une demeurée ! » Claqua-t-elle provoquant un mouvement de recul chez Oliver. « Ce n'est pas la peine, je sais que je suis une idiote finie qui ne comprends rien à rien ! Juste la blonde un peu écervelée qui peut éventuellement sortir quand elle peut apporter une touche de fantaisie ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais pas du tout ! » Se défendit Oliver, ne comprenant pas du tout cette attaque.

« Tu parles ! » Elle se leva de colère « Je sais ce que tu penses de moi et…. » Oliver se leva et la rejoignit.

« Whooooo stop ! » Dit-il d'un ton ferme. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive mais je ne te prends pas pour une demeurée, loin de là. » Felicity pouffa ne le croyant pas et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Non…je ne le pense pas Felicity. » Il aventura à poser ses mains sur ses épaules afin qu'elle le regarde. « Hey…..je pense beaucoup de choses de toi, mais certainement pas ça. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce, à son ton Felicity chercha ses yeux et le regarda.

Elle voyait qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle avait et pourquoi elle réagissait de cette façon. Les paroles de Ray résonnaient dans sa tête et même s'il n'avait rien dit de blessant, son ton et sa façon de mettre de côté systématiquement toutes ses idées la blessait.

Elle sentit à ce moment là les mains d'Oliver sur ses épaules et rien que ce geste la réconforta, cela lui faisait du bien et elle vit au travers de ses yeux qu'effectivement il ne pensait pas qu'elle n'était qu'une blonde écervelée.

« Je suis désolée….je m'en prends à toi alors que tu n'y es pour rien. » Dit-elle d'une voix plus calme et moins dure. Elle se recula d'un pas ne pouvant laisser plus longtemps ses mains sur elle. Oliver la regarda s'éloigner mais ne fit rien pour la retenir. « Je…..je suis juste un peu fatiguée…. » Se justifia-t-elle. Oliver ne croyait pas vraiment à cette excuse mais ne rajouta rien.

« Tu as besoin de prendre l'air et de manger quelque chose….tu n'as rien avalé de la journée. Et je connais l'endroit parfait pour ça. » Il rigola un peu et rassembla ses affaires sous le regard surpris de Felicity. « Allez on sort. » La pressa-t-il gentiment. Elle resta stoïque un instant avant de ranger à son tour ses affaires et de suivre Oliver. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait, mais rien que le fait qu'il se préoccupe d'elle lui faisait déjà du bien.

Oliver regardait Felicity dévorer son hamburger, il retenait un énorme sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres ne voulant pas la vexer. Il la sentait un peu plus détendue qu'il y a un moment, cette idée de l'emmener manger était une bonne chose. Il espérait maintenant qu'elle lui confie ce qui la tracassait.

« Je crois que je mourrais de faim. » Rigola-t-elle en visant son plateau vide.

« Il me semble aussi….ça va mieux ? » Oliver posa la question un peu hésitant. Felicity se renfonça dans son siège et le regarda en hochant la tête.

« Oui…ça va mieux, merci. » Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Je m'excuse encore pour tout à l'heure…..je me suis emportée et je t'ai dis des choses complètement déplacées. »

« Excuses acceptées. Et tu peux me parler si tu veux….je sais que notre relation est…..bizarre mais je sais écouter. » Tenta-t-il, il voulait qu'elle se confie et qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Il la vit hésiter un moment, tournant certainement le problème qui la tracassait dans sa tête.

« J'ai passé un week-end affreux. » Dit-elle enfin en soupirant. Elle rigola nerveusement à se confier à son amant d'une nuit qui lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il espérait un peu plus. « Et tu n'es pas la personne la mieux placée pour que j'en parle. »

« Oh….j'en conclus donc que le problème s'appelle Ray. » Felicity hocha la tête et pinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, gênée de se confier ainsi. « Ok….je comprends, mais si un jour tu veux me parler, je serai là. » Dit-il d'une voix douce en la fixant et en se penchant en avant. « Je vis aussi avec une femme qui ne me comprends pas….je sais ce qu'on peut ressentir. »

Felicity appréciait qu'il ne la pousse pas à se confier et à se dévoiler, même si elle en mourrait d'envie, mais Oliver n'était pas la bonne personne, elle en était persuadée. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de relation non plus avec lui, elle était attirée par lui et s'il commençait à être compatissant à son égard, elle n'était pas certaine de résister encore longtemps.

« Tu as des enfants ? » Elle fut étonnée de sa question pour le moins personnelle. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait ce genre de conversation.

« Oui…une fille de 15 ans. » Répondit-il avec un tendre sourire en pensant à sa fille. « C'est une jeune fille pleine de vie et qui sait ce qu'elle veut dans la vie, et pour l'instant elle veut rendre complètement fou son père. » Rigola Oliver. « Elle est dans sa période ado qui se rebelle et qui connaît tout mieux que toi. » Felicity rigola à la suite d'Oliver comprenant bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là. « Et toi…tu as des enfants ? »

Felicity hocha la tête avant de répondre.

« Oui un petit garçon qui vient d'avoir 5 ans. Il s'appelle Henry et il me manque beaucoup. » Dit-elle un peu tristement. « Mais pour l'instant c'est comme ça, je sais qu'il est bien avec son père et puis je ne vais pas rester à vie à Starling. » Finit-elle enjouée en regardant Oliver tout sourire. Il répondit à son sourire se disant qu'il ne serait pas contre le fait qu'elle reste ici.

« Je comprends…ce n'est jamais facile de se séparer de son enfant. Je me souviens quand Amy était bébé je détestais aussi la quitter pour partir en voyage d'affaires….au début ma femme m'accompagnait et puis au fil des années….. » Il perdit son regard au loin et laissa sa phrase en suspend. « …..bref…ils grandissent et pour nous parents c'est difficile. »

« Oui j'ai déjà du mal à me dire que d'ici un temps mon fils voudra que je le laisse au coin de la rue en l'emmenant à l'école. » Rigola Felicity en éclatant de rire. Ils parlèrent encore un moment de leurs enfants respectifs et le temps passa à une vitesse folle.

Ils regagnèrent QC et Felicity se sentit un peu plus légère et moins contrariée quand elle prit place à son bureau. Elle avait du travail en retard et voulait le finir avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, elle avait prévu d'appeler son fils et ne voulait pas spécialement travailler ce soir. Elle voulait se détendre et continuer à ressentir le bien être que lui avait fait cette pause et ce petit moment avec Oliver.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées au souvenir de ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il n'avait pas hésité à tout stopper parce qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, pourtant cette réunion était importante, mais il s'en moquait. Quand elle lui avait fait face et qu'elle l'avait vu si près d'elle, elle avait encore une fois sentit sa respiration se couper et elle en avait été troublée.

Elle ne savait pas si un jour elle pourrait le regarder sans être troublée ou gênée de ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et surtout de ce qu'elle voulait qu'il se passe encore. Elle le reconnaissait, elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber. Elle ne pouvait pas et n'en avait pas le droit, elle avait cédé une fois qui resterait unique.

Elle était mariée et même si son mariage était loin d'être idéal, Ray était un homme sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui avait toujours été là pour elle. Elle se devait de respect son engagement et ses vœux de mariage. Elle avait fauté une fois, ça n'arriverait plus. C'est forte de cette conviction qu'elle se mit sérieusement au travail et qu'elle écarta Oliver Queen de ses pensées.

####

« Salut maman ! » La voix d'Henry résonna dans le combiné provoquant un énorme sourire chez Felicity. « Papa m'a dit que je pouvais décrocher. » Dit-il avant que sa mère ne le réprimande. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de répondre au téléphone ou à la porte. « Il savait que c'était toi. »

« Bonjour mon ange…..je sais…et je suis contente d'entendre ta voix » Lui répondit Felicity tendrement imaginant son fils tourner en rond à côté du téléphone. C'était toujours ce qu'il faisait quand il parlait à sa grand-mère. « Alors l'école c'était comment ? » Henry se lança dans l'explication de sa journée et raconta dans les moindres détails ce qu'il avait fait.

Felicity s'était confortablement installée sur son lit et écoutait son petit garçon lui raconter ses exploits ou ses peines. Elle lui posait des questions auxquelles il se faisait un plaisir de répondre. Il lui manquait beaucoup, mais c'était temporaire se dit-elle pour ne pas perdre son moral.

« Je te passe papa….il veut te parler. Je t'aime Maman de la terre à lune et encore plus…tu me manques. » Felicity rigola tendrement.

« Toi aussi chéri tu me manques, et je t'aime de la terre à la lune et aller retour. » Répondit-elle en écho à son fils. Elle l'entendit passer le téléphone à Ray et se crispa un peu. Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis leur dispute et elle était nerveuse d'avoir cette conversation au téléphone.

« Salut Felicity. » La voix de son mari était douce et tendre, elle était surprise ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Salut…. » Elle ne dit rien de plus. Ce n'était pas à elle de s'excuser c'est lui qui avait été trop loin, elle attendait donc qu'il parle.

« Chérie je….je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre jour. J'ai reconsidéré ton idée et je trouve qu'elle est très bonne. » Felicity se retint de pouffer. Il avait _reconsidéré_ son idée, c'était une première ironisa-t-elle. « Tu as raison si on veut que nos équipes soient bien plus investies on se doit de créer une ambiance propice à ça. »

« Heureuse d'entendre cette bonne nouvelle. » Répondit-elle froidement toujours en colère contre lui. Ray soupira à l'autre bout du fil.

« Et tu es toujours en colère ? »

« Oui Ray je suis toujours en colère ! Tu m'as pratiquement rit au nez quand je t'en ai parlé et j'ai été blessée. » Expliqua-t-elle calmement. « C'est vexant de se rendre compte que son mari ne vous considère pas assez intelligente pour avoir des idées qui fonctionnent. »

« Felicity….tu es intelligente chérie….ce n'est pas ça….mais tu es chez QC depuis deux semaines et déjà tu veux révolutionner notre entreprise…avoue que c'est vexant pour moi aussi. À croire qu'Oliver Queen a réussi à te détourner de moi et que tu vas me quitter pour travailler avec lui. » lâcha Ray d'une façon innocente mais qui figea Felicity sur place.

Sans le vouloir son mari venait de lui balancer à la figure son infidélité. Elle se sentit tout à coup très mal et sa respiration s'accéléra. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait remarqué quelque chose ? Un infime indice qui lui dirait qu'elle l'avait trompé avec Oliver ? Elle devait raccrocher, elle ne pouvait pas pour l'instant continuer cette conversation.

« Écoute...on verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant je suis encore vexée. » Dit-elle sûre d'elle, elle espérait juste que sa voix ne la trahissait pas.

« Ok...on verra ça quand tu rentreras. » Capitula Ray. Le silence s'étira et après avoir échangé des banalités, Felicity raccrocha assez vite.

Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, se repassant sans arrêt les paroles de Ray dans sa tête. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et saisit son portable. Il fallait qu'elle parle à quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas. Elle chercha fébrilement dans ses contacts et appuya sur le nom de sa mère, elle était la seule à qui elle pouvait se confier.

« Maman….j'ai fait une énorme connerie ! » Dit-elle à peine sa mère eut-elle décroché.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Felicity…je vais bien merci. » Rigola Donna. Felicity rigola à son tour et s'excusa de sa maladresse. « Tu as fait quoi….aurais-tu osé défier le gouvernement ou pire tu as demandé à Ray d'être un peu moins rigide et du coup il a décidé de changer de jour pour jouer au golf ! »

« Maman… » S'agaça Felicity. « Soit sérieuse deux minutes…je…j'ai vraiment fait une connerie. » Au ton de sa fille Donna comprit que Felicity était perdue.

« Chérie…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave en tombant sur son fauteuil. Felicity hésita un instant à comment présenter la chose, mais se dit que finalement il n'y avait aucune bonne façon d'annoncer qu'elle avait trompé Ray.

« J'ai trompé Ray il y a des mois et depuis deux semaines je travaille avec cet homme. » Dit Felicity en fermant les yeux s'attendant à une explosion de la part de sa mère, mais rien ne vint. « Maman…tu es encore là ? »

« Ou….oui chérie je suis là. » Réussit à dire Donna surprise. « Je…je suis….incroyablement contente pour toi. » Dit enfin Donna en hurlant presque au téléphone.

« Maman….je t'annonce que j'ai bafoué mon mariage et toi tu sautes de joie !? » Répondit Felicity un peu en colère. Ce n'était pour que sa mère débouche le champagne qu'elle l'avait appelée.

« Oh Felicity s'il te plaît….je ne suis pas aux anges, n'exagère pas ! » Donna se reprit un peu et tenta de s'expliquer un peu mieux. « Je ne dis pas que tu as eu raison….seulement je comprends. Ray est loin d'être un exemple d'amoureux transit et je suis certaine que niveau…..intimité ça doit être plus que limite….tu ne peux pas être épanouie avec un homme qui ne veut te faire l'amour que le mardi après 22 heures. »

« Maman ! » Cria à nouveau Felicity, gênée que sa mère parle de sa vie sexuelle de cette façon. « Ce n'est pas toujours comme ça. Maman je….je me demande si Ray n'a pas compris. » Finit-elle par dire doucement.

« Avant toute chose ma chérie tu vas me raconter comment tu en es arrivée là et surtout qui est cet homme qui a réussi à….. » Donna ne finit pas la fin de sa phrase. Sa fille avait besoin de sérieux et pas de plaisanteries douteuses ou de réparties mal placées. « Laisse tomber….je t'écoute chérie. »

Felicity soupira et se lança alors dans sa rencontre avec Oliver, son attraction quasi instantanée pour lui, son besoin de le connaître et d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Leur conversation et cette tension qui était soudainement montée d'un cran quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans l'ascenseur.

« Quoi….dans l'ascenseur ? » Demanda Donna incrédule.

« Maman…concentre toi s'il te plaît. » Plaida Felicity lasse.

« Oui…pardon, continue. » Felicity poursuivit et lui raconta l'expérience incroyable qu'elle avait vécue cette nuit là. Elle avait ressenti des choses dont elle ne se savait pas capable, et qu'elle s'était aussi donnée et libérée comme jamais auparavant, même son mari n'avait jamais eu ce qu'Oliver avait reçu cette fameuse nuit.

« C'était….. » Elle chercha ses mots un instant. « Comme une découverte…tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » Donna répondit par monosyllabe. « J'ai eu l'impression de vraiment connaître le plaisir…..maman, j'ai eu un orgasme à chaque fois. » Chuchota-t-elle au téléphone. Donna éclata de rire à cette réflexion.

« Mais chérie c'est tout à fait normal ! Je ne sais pas qui est ce mystérieux homme mais je l'adore déjà. » Donna entendit sa fille s'agiter et se reprit. « Désolé, désolé….bon ok tu as connu une nuit de sexe et ensuite ? »

« Je suis partie avant qu'il se réveille. J'ai eu peur….tu sais la conversation _c'était sympa mais je suis mariée, et bla et bla…._ et je l'ai revu il y a quelques temps. Nous étions en concurrence pour un nouveau contrat et je me suis retrouvée dans la même pièce avec lui et…Ray. »

« Oh…j'imagine ton malaise. » Compatis Donna. « Et que s'est-il passé ? » Felicity lui expliqua alors la réunion et son manque de concentration, ses pensées tournées vers cette nuit, son malaise et sa conversation avec Oliver. « C'est donc lui qui t'a poursuivi ? » Felicity répondit par l'affirmative. « Ce type est sous ton charme ma chérie. » Conclut Donna avec un sourire. « Un type marié qui a l'habitude de tromper sa femme, ne courre pas derrière sa dernière conquête, il passe à la suivante »

« Maman…mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai trompé mon mari…et depuis je culpabilise parce que je n'arrête pas de penser à Oliver…il m'obsède et je….sans arrêt je revois des moments de ce qu'on a vécu et….j'ai peur que Ray ne découvre tout….et le fait que je travaille avec Oliver à longueur de journée n'arrange pas les choses. Il est gentil et attentionné….il me laisse de l'espace et fait attention à moi. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

« Ainsi il s'appelle Oliver. » Donna nota qu'au prénom de cet homme la voix de sa fille s'était faite plus douce.

« Oui….Oliver Queen….. » Felicity éloigna son téléphone au cri puissant de sa mère au nom de famille d'Oliver.

« Queen ! Tu n'aurais pas plus mal choisir chérie. » Rigola Donna. « Chérie pourquoi m'appelles-tu ? La vraie raison, pas juste pour alléger ta conscience… » Le silence s'étira un moment et Felicity soupira avant de parler.

« Je l'aime bien…et pas seulement parce que c'est un amant extraordinaire. » Ajouta-t-elle en rigolant un peu. « Mais….il me voit, tu comprends ? Je ne suis pas que l'épouse ou la mère d'Henry….il voit juste Felicity et ça fait du bien. » Avoua-t-elle d'une voix basse.

Donna avait mal au cœur d'entendre autant de détresse chez Felicity, elle savait que son mariage n'était d'une gaité folle. Ray n'avait jamais été un original et tout était calibré dans sa vie. Rien n'était jamais fait au hasard et elle était même persuadée qu'avant de sortir avec Felicity et de l'épouser il avait du faire une liste de pour et de contre pour être certain de son choix.

Felicity s'en était toujours contentée, elle avait été traumatisée du départ de son père quand elle était plus jeune et s'était réfugiée dans les études. Elle s'était promis de ne pas être dépendante d'un homme et quand Ray avait commencé à la courtiser, tout ce qu'elle avait vu chez lui était un homme droit qui pouvait répondre à son besoin de stabilité. Elle était innocente et novice en amour, et avait pensé que c'était suffisant. Seulement maintenant tout était remis en cause par Oliver, elle comprenait que sa fille puisse être perdue.

« Oh ma cherie…..je suis désolée que tu te retrouves dans cette situation. Mais je vais te dire une chose….la vie est courte et tu te dois de la vivre à fond. Ne ferme pas la porte à Oliver parce que tu penses que ce n'est pas bien. » Elle entendit Felicity protester. « Je ne te dis pas que c'est bien….je te dis seulement que tu ne peux pas ignorer ce que tu ressens...sinon ça va finir par te tuer à petit feu et un jour tu te réveilleras et tu auras des regrets….et crois-moi Felicity vivre avec des regrets est pire que de vivre avec des remords…..quand tu réalises que tu es passée à côté de ta vie ça fait mal chérie. »

« Merci maman. » Dit Felicity après avoir médité ses paroles. « Ça ne me soulage pas…mais ça m'aide à y voir plus clair. »

« De rien ma chérie.….je ne devrais pas te dire ça, mais si Oliver t'obsède tant que ça et que ce que tu as vécu était….extraordinaire. Ce n'est pas hasard…tout à un but dans la vie, il suffit juste que tu trouves le tien. »

####

Oliver rentra encore une fois tard. Il avait veillé au bureau le plus possible, mais à passé 23 heures il était temps de rentrer. Il espérait que sa femme soit absente ou bien déjà endormie, il n'avait pas envie de subir ses questions et sa mauvaise humeur. Il monta à l'étage et rentra dans sa chambre doucement. Il se figea quand il vit la lumière allumée. Helena l'attendait un livre entre les mains.

« Ravie de te voir enfin pousser cette porte. » Dit-elle d'une voix calme en posant son livre. Oliver ne répondit pas et posa ses affaires avant de filer dans la salle de bains. Helena soupira et se leva pour le suivre. « Tu vas vraiment m'ignorer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? » Demanda-t-elle cette fois agacée.

Oliver continuait de vaquer à ses occupations sans répondre ni daigner la regarder. Il se déshabilla tranquillement et alluma l'eau de la douche. Il se figea quand il sentit les mains d'Helena se poser sur sa taille et descendre vers sa virilité. Il les attrapa et les décolla de lui.

« T'as pas envie ? » Demanda-t-elle en se présentant devant lui d'un air aguicheur. Elle saisit sa nuisette et se retrouva nue. « Moi j'en ai très envie. » Susurra-t-elle à son oreille, elle posa ses mains sur son torse et commença à dessiner ses muscles.

Oliver ne regardait pas sa femme devant lui, il ne pouvait pas. La seule qui envahissait ses pensées était Felicity et son image s'imposa de suite à son esprit. Il saisit à nouveau les mains d'Helena et la fixa enfin durement.

« Ne me touche pas. » Il fit un pas sur le côté laissant sa femme surprise, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. « Rhabille-toi…tu es ridicule. C'est fini Helena…notre vie, notre couple, le sexe juste pour le sexe….c'est fini….. » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Que dois-je comprendre ? Tu veux divorcer ? » Elle se couvrit en un geste rapide. « Ah non j'oubliais….tu ne peux pas…tes parents te mèneraient la vie dure et seraient même capable de te déshériter. » Dit-elle d'un air mauvais. « T'es coincé avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie Oliver. » Rigola-t-elle ironiquement. « Et je te jure que tu reviendras vers moi en rampant pour me supplier de te laisser me prendre….tu ne peux pas oublier toutes ces fois où on a fait l'amour…ça a toujours été comme ça entre nous…tu me détestes mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me toucher. » Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue et quitta la salle de bains en rigolant.

Oliver la regarda partir bien décidé à ne pas céder. Elle avait raison, il avait toujours été faible, mais c'était avant que Felicity ne rentre dans sa vie. Il repensa alors à sa conversation avec Thea il y a quelques jours…..il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait….et c'était Felicity, peu importe les tempêtes qu'il allait devoir affronter.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu...comme vous pouvez le constater Felicity reconnait qu'elle est attirée par Oliver et qu'elle a conscience qu'elle peut céder à n'importe quel moment. Donna est également présente et l'aide un peu à** **déculpabiliser, quand à Ray vous avez un aperçu de son caractère. Oliver lui est bien disposé à conquérir Felicity...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec beaucoup d'impatience...et tout ce que je peux vous dire sur la suite c'est que vous allez adorer le prochain chapitre...alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs anonymes. Vous êtes un peu plus nombreux à chaque fois, je suis contente de voir que cette histoire vous plaise.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton commentaire** **. Contente que cette histoire te plaise. La suite maintenant.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis ravie que le dernier chapitre t'ait plu, comme tu le dis Ray ne considère pas vraiment sa femme et cela saute aux yeux de Felicity. J'adore Donna et à mon grand regret on ne la voit pas assez dans la série, du coup je ne me prive pas de son personnage, elle amène toujours une légèreté qui fait du bien. Tu vas voir dans ce chapitre si Felicity suit ses conseils.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et contente que cette histoire te plaise toujours. Felicity va prendre une ****décision...mais laquelle ? Quand à Oliver réponse bientôt.**

 **Camex : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup, contente que ça te plaise.**

 **Je vous livre aujourd'hui le 4ème chapitre, Felicity va enfin prendre une décision...et je pense qu'elle va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.**

 **Pour rappel cette fiction est basée sur une idée de Rosace76.`**

 **Encore un mot pour ma bêta irremplaçable, Shinobu24 merci pour ta présence et ton soutient inconditionnel. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Une semaine était passée depuis que Felicity avait avoué à sa mère son infidélité. Leur conversation continuait de tourner dans son esprit et elle se sentait de plus en plus glisser vers Oliver. Il était là, prévenant et cela finissait de la faire flancher. Il était tellement tout ce que son mari n'était plus ou n'avait peut-être même jamais été.

Elle avait le regard perdu au loin sur la ville et pensait à son retour à Central City le week-end dernier qui s'était soldé comme le précédent, par un silence de mort entre elle et Ray. Elle essayait de se souvenir si sa vie était déjà comme ça avant, ou si c'était simplement le fait que son esprit était embrumé par Oliver qu'elle la trouvait fade et triste au possible.

Ray avait voulu discuter de son idée et lui avait déployé tout un exposé durant une bonne partie de son samedi sur les biens fondés de cette solution. Felicity avait été distraite une bonne partie et avait acquiescé sans vraiment savoir à quoi, mais honnêtement elle s'en fichait.

Elle n'avait rêvé que d'une chose s'échapper avec son fils de cette maison qu'elle avait du mal à considérer comme son foyer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, en trois semaines elle avait complètement changé et se reconnaissait à peine. Elle ne supportait plus tout ce qui faisait sa vie d'avant, le seule chose qui lui donnait encore le sourire était Henry.

Elle avait vu arriver avec bonheur le lundi pour repartir à Starling et retrouver enfin ce qui la faisait se sentir vivante, Oliver. Ce constat la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Elle se leva et avança vers la fenêtre afin de mieux voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Elle voyait les gens aller et venir. Elle se demandait si beaucoup étaient comme elle, à se poser des questions sur leur vie.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix en épousant Ray il y a des années ? Aurait-elle la même vie si elle lui avait dit non ? Serait-elle plus heureuse ? Peut-être ou peut-être pas, elle n'avait pas la réponse et ce n'était certainement pas à regarder la rue depuis son bureau qu'elle trouverait la solution.

Elle se tourna pour retourner à son bureau quand elle vit Oliver à la porte. Il l'observait avec un tendre sourire, il ne disait rien se contentant juste de la regarder. Elle répondit à son sourire et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas lent. Il avança à son tour vers elle en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

« Ça va ? » Demanda-t-il quand il fut proche d'elle. Felicity hocha la tête et croisa les bras en baissant un peu la tête. « Tu es certaine ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en prenant son menton entre ses doigts afin qu'elle le regarde. Felicity sentit un frison la parcourir à ce simple geste.

Il ne l'avait plus frôlée depuis cette nuit, elle se tenait éloignée le plus possible de lui histoire de ne pas être tentée mais à cet instant, elle ne voulait plus réfléchir. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se torturait l'esprit avec ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qu'elle avait fait, ce qu'elle avait envie de faire. Elle voulait simplement se laisser aller et arrêter de lutter.

Elle fit un pas de plus vers lui et le fixa un instant avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un instant de surprise Oliver répondit à son baiser et encercla sa taille de ses bras la rapprochant ainsi de lui. Felicity décroisa ses bras et les enroula autour de son cou en plongeant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Elle réclama vite l'accès à sa langue et soupira de bonheur quand elle sentit la sienne venir la caresser. Elle se perdit dans ce baiser si longtemps refoulé, il était encore meilleur que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Elle sentait les mains d'Oliver se déplacer dans son dos pour la serrer encore plus contre lui.

Oliver avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il était entrain de se passer, il avait bien senti que depuis quelque jours elle était plus détendue et ouverte à lui, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle l'embrasse de cette façon. C'était soudain, inattendu mais tellement bon. Il se laissa aller lui aussi à cette étreinte et approfondit encore plus ce baiser.

Quand il plongea à nouveau dans sa bouche il la sentit défaillir, il la retint contre lui en la sentant flancher. Il la fit reculer doucement tout en continuant son baiser et la fit s'assoir sur son bureau. Il se cala entre ses jambes et remonta ses mains à son visage qu'il encercla.

Felicity se sentit soulever et déposer sur son bureau, elle le remercia intérieurement d'être si prévenant. Elle avait senti ses jambes flageoler à ce baiser si intense et si lourd de sens pour elle. Avec ce simple baiser elle reconnaissait qu'elle arrêtait de lutter et qu'elle se laissait gagner par ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait. Une passion dévorante qu'elle ne pouvait plus ignorer, et si elle cherchait un peu plus loin elle trouverait certainement plus.

Elle sentit Oliver encadrer son visage de ses mains et cela lui tira une larme. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'ils avaient échangé dans cet ascenseur, celui qui avait tout déclenché. Non celui-ci était tendre et passionné mais elle pouvait ressentir qu'Oliver était aussi touché qu'elle de cet instant hors du temps pour tous les deux.

Doucement le baiser se calma pour laisser place à une traînée de baisers humides et brûlants le long de sa mâchoire pour atteindre son cou et son lobe d'oreille qu'Oliver titilla tendrement de sa langue. Elle sentait son souffle dans son cou et sa respiration difficile dans son oreille. Cela décuplait encore l'envie qu'elle sentait de plus en plus présente au creux de son ventre. Elle sentait sa féminité s'humidifier au fur et à mesure de ces caresses, elle sentait son clitoris se gonfler de désir et instinctivement elle se rapprocha de lui.

Elle saisit sa taille de ses deux mains, écarta un peu plus les cuisses et le colla à elle. Oliver gémit à son geste, la sentir de cette façon alors que lui aussi ne rêvait que la posséder était une vraie torture. Il grogna dans son oreille en se reculant un peu. Il trouva ses yeux et son regard rieur à sa réaction, il sourit à son tour et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour avoir ce genre de conversation. » Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche en la reprenant pour un baiser urgent.

« Tout comme cet ascenseur qui n'était pas non plus le meilleur endroit. » Répondit-elle à son tour essoufflée du baiser qu'il venait de lui donner. « Ça fait des semaines que je rêve que tu poses à nouveau tes mains sur moi Oliver…je me fiche de l'endroit où nous sommes. Je te veux…tout de suite…ici… » Sa voix se fit plus faible sous sa demande plaintive. Elle embrassa ses lèvres, son menton, ses joues pour redescendre dans son cou.

Oliver était au supplice, il n'avait qu'une envie se retrouver à l'intérieur d'elle et lui faire l'amour. Cela faisait aussi des semaines qu'il ne rêvait que de ça, mais quelque chose le retenait. Même s'il rêvait d'elle il s'était promis que s'il avait à nouveau la chance de pouvoir l'avoir entre ses bras, il lui ferait l'amour dans un lit. Il voulait prendre son temps et découvrir à nouveau son corps de ses mains et de sa langue. Il se languissait de l'entendre gémir et soupirer comme se fut le cas la première fois.

Il sentit ses baisers appuyés et devait faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas lui arracher sa jupe et sa culotte. Il sentit ses mains quitter sa taille pour se frayer un chemin entre leurs deux corps collés. Il l'entendit soupirer à le sentir déjà prêt pour elle, comme elle était prête pour lui, il n'en doutait pas. Il posa son front sur son épaule sous l'assaut d'une caresse un peu plus appuyée sentant sa raison s'effilocher à chaque seconde qui passait.

Sans pouvoir se freiner il fit glisser une de ses mains sur sa cuisse et remonta lentement le long pour atteindre son intimité. Il écarta l'élastique de son sous vêtement et plongea un doigt sur cette féminité qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagée. Il caressait, pinçait et faisait glisser ses doigts provoquant de petits cris chez Felicity.

« Chut…..Felicity…tais-toi. » Dit-il contre sa peau. « Si tu veux que je te donne du plaisir ici…dans ce bureau ou n'importe qui peut rentrer à tout instant…..tu dois être silencieuse. » Il remonta son visage vers sa bouche et l'emprisonna dans un baiser puissant et passionné.

Felicity laissait les paroles d'Oliver pénétrer son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir et le désir qu'elle ressentait. Elle réalisait à ce qu'il venait de dire, qu'effectivement n'importe qui pouvait entrer et les surprendre, mais au lieu de la freiner cela l'excita encore plus.

« Dans ce cas….à toi de me faire jouir le plus silencieusement possible. » Répondit-elle aussi taquine que lui. Oliver rigola doucement contre sa bouche.

« Ok…. » Il lui un sourire carnassier et plongea à nouveau ses doigts sur sa féminité. Son clitoris était gonflé et il sentait bien qu'un rien la ferait venir. Il commença par jouer avec son bouton de plaisir tout en étouffant ses cris et ses soupirs en posant sa bouche sur la sienne. Felicity l'embrassait avec force et passion ayant du mal à se retenir de bouger ou de gémir. Oliver rigolait contre sa bouche et accentua encore ses caresses.

Il plongea un doigt en elle avant de recueillir son cri de surprise. Elle se figea un instant et chercha ses yeux en se reculant un peu. Elle le fixa d'un regard noir de désir et Oliver se sentit tout à coup happé par ses yeux, il continua sa douce torture et tout en la pénétrant d'un doigt il appuyait son pouce sur son clitoris.

Felicity pinça ses lèvres afin de ne pas crier, elle savait que si elle se laissait aller, tout l'étage serait en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans ce bureau. Oliver planta à son tour ses yeux dans les siens et la sentit prête à se laisser aller. Il s'approcha de son oreille et murmura d'une voix rauque.

« Viens pour moi bébé….laisse toi aller, laisse monter cette vague prête à t'engloutir. » Felicity se laissa bercer par ses paroles murmurées et laissa tomber ses dernières barrières. Elle se laissa glisser et emporter par son orgasme, en cherchant la bouche d'Oliver afin d'étouffer ses cris.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Oliver continuait de déposer des baisers sur la peau de Felicity et cette dernière tenait de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain elle réalisa ou elle était et surtout dans quelle situation. Elle se tendit et se recula un peu afin de voir le visage d'Oliver. Elle le regarda et rougit à les voir si….intimes, ce qui était étrange étant donné tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà partagé.

Mais cette fois c'était elle qui était responsable de leur position, elle avait pratiquement supplié Oliver de lui faire l'amour. Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, jamais elle n'avait supplié son mari de lui faire l'amour sur un bureau, derrière une porte où grouillait des dizaines de personnes.

« Tu n'as pas à rougir Felicity….personne n'a entendu. » Dit-il en rigolant pour la détendre, ce qui marcha quand il vit son énorme sourire fendre sa bouche. « Tu étais….absolument délicieuse. » Dit-il en perdant à nouveau son visage dans son cou. « J'ai très envie de toi….j'ai hâte de pouvoir….. » Ses mots se perdirent dans l'oreille de Felicity qui ferma les yeux sous les paroles d'Oliver. Elle se retint à ses épaules sous les frissons de ce que ces paroles provoquait dans son corps. « Et ça c'est juste pour cette nuit. » Finit-il en rigolant doucement.

Felicity rigola à son tour et se recula pour plonger dans ses yeux bleus. Oliver la fixa à son tour et caressa d'une main une de ses joues. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans rien dire et c'est la sonnerie du téléphone qui les sortit tous deux de leur bulle. Felicity sursauta légèrement et se tendit afin d'appuyer sur le bouton de la main libre.

Oliver se déplaça quand Felicity dû faire le tour du bureau. À l'autre bout du fil se trouvait l'un de ses collaborateurs qui voulaient des renseignements précis sur un point du dossier et elle devait chercher dans ses notes. Il la regarda faire et ne pouvait la quitter du regard, elle n'était pas consciente du pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir sur les hommes et sur lui en particulier.

À cet instant il se retenait de lui faire raccrocher ce téléphone et de lui faire l'amour sur ce bureau comme elle le voulait. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux et tenta d'ignorer son corps qui réclamait Felicity. Il venait déjà de faillir à une promesse qu'il s'était faite, il ne voulait pas aller plus loin.

Il entendait Felicity parler et instinctivement se rapprocha d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la toucher maintenant qu'elle avait accepté de céder à cette attraction qu'il y avait entre eux. Il arriva dans son dos et encercla sa taille en la serrant contre lui. Il perdit son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux. Il embrassait sa nuque et faisait glisser sa langue sur sa peau.

Felicity fut surprise de sentir Oliver dans son dos et encore plus quand elle sentit sa langue tracer une ligne invisible sur sa nuque. Il poussa ses cheveux d'une main et continua sa progression. Elle se retenait au combiné du téléphone et refoulait les gémissements plaintifs qu'elle sentait monter dans sa gorge, tentant de se concentrer au maximum sur sa conversation téléphonique.

Elle sentit la seconde main d'Oliver remonter de sa taille à sa poitrine et déboutonner un à un son chemisier. Une fois chose faite il glissa sa main à l'intérieur et caressa lascivement sa poitrine un sein après l'autre. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et était relativement perdue dans ses émotions. Elle entendait encore la voix de son correspondant mais honnêtement elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait. Elle capitula quand elle sentit Oliver pincer un de ses mamelons.

« Peter je….je vous rappelle. » Réussit-elle à dire d'une voix saccadée. « J'ai…une réunion et je…Ok, à plus tard. » Elle raccrocha en vitesse et se retourna dans les bras d'Oliver et fonça sur sa bouche. Elle lui donna un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous les deux le souffle court. « Même si ce…..moment était très agréable….je me vengerai Oliver Queen. » Ce dernier rigola et l'embrassa tendrement.

« J'ai hâte. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille, il rigola et Felicity le suivit en se serrant contre lui. Malgré la situation elle était heureuse comme elle l'avait rarement été. C'était une drôle de sensation, elle se sentait légère et comme soulagée d'un poids qu'elle n'avait pas idée de porter.

« Madame Palmer. » On frappa à sa porte et ils s'éloignèrent en vitesse l'un de l'autre. Felicity se rhabilla et Oliver reprit sa place derrière le bureau comme si de rien était. Il saisit un dossier au hasard et s'y plongea.

« Oui… » Répondit Felicity une fois qu'elle fut assise à son bureau. Elle leva le regard vers la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Sandy. Cette dernière fit un pas et posa son regard sur Oliver, Felicity la suivit des yeux et sentit ce même sentiment l'envahir que son premier jour ici. « Sandy…. » Dit-elle d'une voix un peu dure ramenant la jeune femme vers elle.

« Oui…je vous rappelle votre réunion dans 10 minutes. Je vous cherchait aussi Monsieur Queen. » Ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Oliver tout sourire.

« Merci Sandy. » Répondit Oliver en sentant Felicity se tendre à la voir agir avec lui. « On arrive, veuillez prévenir que tout le monde soit prêt. » Ajouta-t-il d'un ton professionnel. La secrétaire hocha la tête et prit le chemin de la sortie. « Oh Sandy….annulez tous mes rendez-vous de demain matin ainsi que ceux de Madame Palmer. » La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement et hocha la tête surprise, mais ne dit rien.

« Très bien Monsieur Queen. » Elle sortit du bureau et Oliver tourna son visage vers Felicity qui le regardait ne comprenant pas.

« Demain vous avons un petit déjeuner très important. » Dit-il très sérieusement en la fixant.

« Avec qui ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? » S'agita Felicity déjà plongée dans son planning. Elle entendit Oliver rire doucement et releva son visage. « C'est si drôle ? » Elle était soudainement agacée, et elle ne savait si cela venait de ce rendez-vous imprévu ou si cela venait de l'attitude de Sandy qui l'avait foncièrement énervée.

Oliver se leva et fit le tour du bureau, il se posa à moitié dessus et se pencha vers elle en posant ses bras sur sa cuisse. Il la fixa intensément avant de parler.

« Demain matin….tu as rendez-vous avec moi Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix basse et rauque. « J'ai envie de profiter de toi aussi longtemps que je pourrai cette nuit et demain matin je veux prendre mon temps pour te découvrir encore et encore. » Felicity déglutit difficilement à ces paroles et à cette promesse. « Et tu n'as pas à être jalouse de ma secrétaire. » Dit-il en se penchant un peu plus vers elle. « Ça fait des années qu'elle essaie de me séduire…sans succès. » Il rigola doucement et embrassa ses lèvres. Il saisit ses deux mains et la tira vers lui afin qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras. Instinctivement Felicity entoura les siens autour de son cou et caressa la base de ses cheveux.

« Ok… » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Merci de la mise au point mais je ne suis pas jalouse. » Oliver serra sa taille et rigola ouvertement.

« Oh crois-moi je sais reconnaître une femme jalouse….et je t'assure que tu es jalouse. » Il fit une pause et hocha la tête à Felicity qui secouait la sienne. « Si…mais tu es encore plus sexy quand tu es jalouse. » Il perdit à nouveau sa bouche dans son cou et remonta vers son oreille. « Allons à cette réunion et ensuite on disparaît jusqu'à demain. »

Felicity hocha la tête incapable de bouger ou de parler. Sentir Oliver si près d'elle, sentir son souffle, sa bouche, sa langue sur sa peau la rendait complètement incapable de sortir une phrase cohérente. Elle le sentit bouger et se relever, c'est à cet instant qu'elle reprit ses esprits et se recula d'un pas.

Elle le regarda se mouvoir dans son bureau et essayer de reprendre elle aussi ses esprits. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait fait tomber ses barrières et qu'elle s'était laissée approcher, ou plutôt qu'elle lui avait ouvert la porte. C'était elle qui avait initié ce baiser et tout ce qui avait suivi. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, c'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa chambre d'hôtel ce matin là.

Elle ne savait pas où cela allait les mener, elle ne savait pas s'ils avaient un avenir. Ils habitaient dans des villes différentes et avaient chacun une vie, certes qui n'était pas idéale, mais ils avaient chacun une famille et elle ne savait pas si elle serait prête à renoncer à tout ça pour Oliver.

Mais ce qu'elle ressentait à ses côtés étaient tellement puissant qu'il balayait toutes ces incertitudes rien qu'avec un regard et un sourire. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter, elle se laissait guider sans réfléchir pour une fois.

« Felicity tu es prête ? » La rappela Oliver depuis la porte. Elle sursauta, chercha son dossier et le suivit pour leur réunion qui s'annonçait compliquée pour tous les deux après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre.

####

Felicity venait de raccrocher d'avec Henry. Elle n'avait pas eu Ray au bout du fil, ou plutôt avait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas lui parler. Elle ne se voyait pas lui parler comme si de rien n'était après ce qu'elle avait accepté par rapport à Oliver. Elle avait expliqué à son fils qu'elle avait encore du travail et qu'il embrasse son père à sa place.

Elle alla à la salle de bains, et se dirigea vers la douche. Elle fit couler l'eau afin qu'elle soit à bonne température et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se détailla et se focalisa sur ses yeux, elle se regardait, essayant de trouver de la culpabilité ou autre chose, mais tout ce qu'elle trouva fut un immense soulagement.

Elle soupira, elle était soulagée d'avoir enfin pris une décision. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure, mais c'était celle qui s'était imposée dans son esprit. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'Oliver n'avait pas été mis sur son chemin par hasard, elle devait savoir si c'était vrai et s'il pouvait être plus qu'une aventure. C'était une chose qu'elle avait fini par accepter.

Elle glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude et se détendit de sa journée. Elle leva le visage et laissa couler l'eau sur elle. Des images d'elle et d'Oliver passèrent devant ses yeux et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à lui. Elle se savonna et pensa à ses mains qui avaient découvert son corps il y a des semaines et qui s'apprêtaient à le découvrir encore. Elle en mourrait d'envie.

Elle sortit rapidement et se sécha. Elle enfila un peignoir et visa l'heure à son téléphone, il n'allait plus tarder. Après leur réunion, qui avait été un vrai calvaire pour elle ayant du mal à se libérer de son regard, Oliver lui avait subtilement glissé qu'il passait chez lui afin de voir sa fille et qu'il l'a rejoignait dès qu'il le pouvait. Elle était impatiente et devait admettre qu'elle ressemblait à une adolescente attendant son premier rendez-vous.

Elle tenta de s'occuper, elle alluma la télé et essaya de s'intéresser aux différents programmes sur lesquels elle avait zappé mais rien ne chassait Oliver de ses pensées. Elle renonça et éteignit la télévision, elle saisit son ordinateur et surfa un peu sur le net, peut-être cette activité la distrairait un peu plus pensa-t-elle.

Elle visa l'heure sur son écran et vit qu'une heure était passée depuis. Elle soupira et trouva le temps long. Elle regarda son téléphone quelquefois qu'elle aurait eu un message et qu'elle ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais rien. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se trouva légèrement pathétique à attendre de cette façon si angoissé son amant.

Si ça se trouvait il avait renoncé à venir et était gentiment assis chez lui à dîner avec sa famille comme si cette après midi n'avait pas existé. Elle tenta de se raisonner en se disant qu'elle était simplement entrain de se monter la tête et que c'était l'angoisse qui parlait. Oliver n'était pas ce genre d'homme, elle avait appris à le connaître depuis qu'il travaillaient ensemble.

« Tu es simplement nerveuse à l'idée cette fois-ci de vraiment tromper ton mari Felicity. » Dit-elle à voix haute. « Tu acceptes de faire entrer un autre homme dans ta vie….c'est juste ta conscience qui vient te torturer….tu sais que c'est mal, mais tu ne peux pas faire autrement. » Elle soupira et fit les cents pas devant son lit.

Elle saisit son portable, tentée de lui envoyer un message pour lui demander de ne pas venir s'il ne pouvait pas s'échapper de chez lui. Elle pouffa à sa pensée, elle devrait plutôt lui dire de ne pas venir parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait le voir à sa porte et se perdre dans ses bras comme ça avait déjà été le cas, rien d'autre.

Elle jeta son téléphone sur son lit et s'assit lourdement dessus. Elle allait attendre qu'il arrive, de toute façon elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, même si elle redoutait autant de le voir arriver que de ne pas le voir venir.

####

Oliver avait dîné avec sa fille tranquillement. Quand il était rentré Amy lui avait annoncé qu'Helena avait une soirée en ville, il n'aurait pu être plus soulagé. Ils avaient passé un bon moment père/fille ce qui était rare depuis un moment, il le reconnaissait. Il s'était éloigné de sa femme et par extension de sa fille.

Ils avaient eu une discussion à cœur ouvert ou sa fille lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas s'il se séparait de sa mère.

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes plus et qu'elle est difficile à vivre. » Lui avait dit Amy. « Je sais aussi que si vous en êtes là c'est à cause de moi et…. »

« Hey chérie… » L'avait coupé Oliver. « Ce n'est pas à cause de toi….c'est de notre faute à ta mère et à moi. » Corrigea Oliver tendrement. « Toi tu es juste la plus belle chose que j'ai faite de ma vie et qui lui a donné un sens. On était jeune quand tu es née….et tu le sais ta mère et moi ça n'a jamais été…..on s'aimait bien mais on ne s'aimait pas….ce n'est pas une base solide pour un mariage. On a essayé pendant longtemps de le faire fonctionner….mais depuis un moment c'est….. »

« Fini ? » Termina sa fille. Oliver hocha la tête, c'était la première fois qu'il reconnaissait réellement qu'il voulait se séparer d'Helena. « Ok….même si je suis…triste je crois surtout que vous serez plus heureux l'un sans l'autre. » Oliver regarda sa fille surpris de sa maturité.

« Mais depuis quand es-tu devenue si sage et si….grande ? » Demanda-t-il ému d'avoir en quelque sorte l'accord de sa fille. Amy rigola.

« Papa….j'ai quinze ans…bientôt seize…. » Plaida-t-elle d'une petite voix. « Je comprends certaines choses et il y a longtemps qu'on est plus une famille même si vous essayez…. » Oliver s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Merci ma puce je t'aime tellement. » Soupira-t-il dans ses cheveux. « Tu es la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde…et même si avec ta mère on est arrivé à un point où se déteste presque, je ne regrette pas une seule seconde ta naissance. J'étais pas vraiment un garçon recommandable à l'époque et tu m'as fait changer, j'ai fait ce que j'estimais bien pour toi….et je ne regrette rien. » Sa fille fut émue de cette mise au point. Elle connaissait les circonstances de sa conception et de sa naissance, ses parents ne lui avaient jamais rien caché.

« Et merci pour ça Papa….maintenant tu dois penser à toi. Dans quelques années je vais aller à la fac et vivre ma vie, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux, ni maman. » Elle le fixa intensément. « Tu dois divorcer et vivre pour toi, rencontrer une femme qui t'aimera et qui te rendra heureux juste parce qu'elle n'imagine pas la vie sans toi et pas parce que tu lui auras fait un bébé…et surtout le plus important…tu dois être complètement raide dingue d'elle. » Ajouta-t-elle en pouffant les yeux humides.

Oliver ne savait plus quoi dire, sa fille avait vraiment grandit, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il la ramena vers lui en la prenant par les épaules. Amy ne se fit pas prier et se laissa aller contre le torse de son père. Elle savait depuis des mois que rien n'allait plus entre ses parents, elle les entendait se disputer quand ils pensaient qu'elle ne les voyait pas, et depuis peu elle avait bien remarqué que son père dormait dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle avait tenu à peu près le même discours à sa mère qui avait été un peu moins réceptive que son père. Helena lui avait dit que ce n'était pas la première crise qu'ils traversaient et que son père était toujours revenu. Seulement cette fois Amy sentait que c'était différent, elle sentait son père décidé à aller au bout.

« Merci à toi ma fille chérie….le fait que tu me dises tout ça m'apaise et me fait du bien. » Dit Oliver la voix tremblante. « Je vais faire ce que je peux pour trouver la perle rare. » Ajouta-t-il en rigolant mais persuadé au fond de lui que Felicity était celle qu'il lui fallait.

Il avait encore discuté un moment avec sa fille de tout et de rien et avait attendu nerveux le retour de sa femme. Quand Helena était rentrée ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole à peine lui avait-il dit qu'il ne restait pas dormir cette nuit chez eux. Elle l'avait fixé pas vraiment surprise, cela lui arrivait de passer la nuit en ville quand il avait un rendez-vous très tôt le lendemain. Elle l'avait fixé et lui avait claqué la porte de leur chambre au nez.

Il avait regardé sa montre et avait vu avec horreur qu'il avait plus de trois heures de retard. Il paniqua d'un coup à penser à tout ce que Felicity avait pu s'imaginer à son absence. Il pianota en vitesse un message et lui envoya lui expliquant qu'il arrivait. Il prit sa voiture et fonça au centre ville.

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut en entendant son portable sonner. Elle regarda l'heure et sentit son cœur se serrer à voir qu'Oliver n'était toujours pas là. Elle l'avait laissé entrer dans son monde et il lui faisait bond. Elle regarda le message pensant que c'était Ray et un sourire fendit ses lèvres quand elle vit que l'expéditeur était Oliver.

 **Je suis désolé…..j'ai été retenu, j'arrive.**

Elle se releva et passa par la salle de bains pour voir si elle était présentable. Elle rigola de se voir agir ainsi. Elle se recoiffa un peu et entendit un coup à la porte. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Le moment était arrivé, à l'instant où elle ouvrirait la porte sa vie changerait. Elle qui ne se sentait pas prête, sentit d'un coup une sérénité l'envahir. C'était ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle avança lentement vers la porte, son souffle se faisant un peu plus difficile à chaque pas. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et elle sentit sa respiration se couper. Elle appuya dessus et ouvrit la porte découvrant un Oliver contrarié.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il précipitamment. « Mais j'ai eu une discussion avec ma fille et ensuite ma femme…..et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer et….ça te fait rire ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils à la voir sourire.

« Non pas vraiment….je te trouve juste absolument craquant à cet instant. » Dit-elle en s'adossant à la porte. Oliver rigola à son tour et fit un pas vers elle.

« Juste craquant ? » Demanda-t-il taquin. Felicity hocha la tête.

« Pour l'instant oui. » Murmura-t-elle en saisissant sa cravate et en l'attirant dans la chambre. « A toi de me montrer que tu es plus que craquant. » Elle éclata de rire et Oliver fonça sur sa bouche pour lui démontrer qu'il était plus que ça.

* * *

 **Alors il vous a plu ce chapitre ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec impatience.**

 **A votre avis la suite va être simple ou pas ? Felicity va-t-elle vraiment se laisser glisser vers Oliver ? Ce dernier va-t-il divorcer ? Ray soupçonne-t-il quelque chose ? Toutes ces questions ont des réponses dans les prochains chapitres. A vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore une fois merci pour tous vos retours, merci aux inscrits ainsi qu'aux guests pour leurs** **commentaires sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux lecteurs anonymes et aux "petits nouveaux" qui me suivent.**

 **Luciole : Merci de ton commentaire et je ne peux qu'être ravie que cette histoire te plaise.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton retour, la suite maintenant.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Les choses ne vont pas être simples et concernant tes suppositions tu connaitras les réponses au fil des chapitres.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que tu aies aimé ce moment père/fille.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, Oliver est rassuré de voir que sa fille prends bien les choses, même si pour l'instant il n'a rien décidé. Les choses ne vont être simples pour personne. Quand à Ray réponse un peu plus loin dans la fiction.**

 **Voici le 5ème chapitre de cette histoire qui j'espère vous plaira tout autant. Une partie de vos interrogations aura une réponse dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

 **Cette fiction est née sous l'idée de Rosace76.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma Rainbow Girl, merci de ta présence de chaque instant. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver était sur le sol adossé contre le lit, Felicity étendue à ses côtés. Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant qu'ils se voyaient tous les soirs. Ils passaient leurs journées et leurs nuits ensembles, sans à peine se quitter. Oliver passait voir sa fille tous les soirs avant de rejoindre Felicity à son hôtel.

Il avait quitté la maison familiale la semaine précédente et avait élu domicile dans le loft que QC mettait à disposition pour ses clients importants en centre ville. Ses parents en avaient été étonnés et il leur avait dit qu'en ce moment son couple était en pleine crise et que pour sa tranquillité d'esprit il devait être éloigné d'Helena.

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de leur dire qu'en fait il avait quitté sa femme purement et simplement, tout comme il n'avait rien dit non plus à Felicity. Il ne voulait pas lui mettre une pression supplémentaire sur les épaules avec cette révélation. Il avait peur qu'elle se sente coupable et qu'elle mette un frein à leur histoire. Il savait d'avance qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

Il était plus qu'attaché à elle, et ne vivait les jours que pour l'avoir tout à lui les nuits. Elle envahissait son esprit et son cœur et il repensa aux sages paroles de sa fille il y a peu, _et surtout tu dois être dingue d'elle_ …..et il était fou de Felicity.

« Oliver….tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda Felicity en se redressant. Elle s'enroula du drap qui trainait et lui fit face. Oliver sursauta et la regarda confus.

« Je….désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ? » Felicity fronça les sourcils, Oliver n'était jamais dans ses pensées.

« Raconte-moi. » Dit-elle simplement d'une voix douce en prenant sa main. « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse autant. » Une douce chaleur envahit le cœur d'Oliver à voir qu'elle comprenait instantanément qu'il était contrarié.

« Ok…demain est le jour du dîner hebdomadaire chez mes parents. » Commença-t-il nerveux. « J'ai réussi à éviter celui de la semaine dernière mais celui là je ne pourrai pas y échapper. » Felicity rigola se souvenant qu'effectivement la semaine passée il était resté avec elle.

« Ok…et c'est ça qui te dérange….tu sais même si j'adore passer toutes mes soirées avec toi, je comprends tout à fait que tu en passes une loin de moi. » Son ton était rieur et un énorme sourire taquin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Oliver rigola à sa remarque et embrassa sa main qu'il tenait.

« Moi aussi j'adore passer mes soirées avec toi Felicity….mais ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange même si je préférerai largement la passer avec toi. » Il baissa la tête et soupira pour se donner le courage de lui avouer ce qu'il comptait faire demain. « Je vais annoncer à ma famille que j'ai quitté ma femme et que je vais demander le divorce. » Dit-il d'une traite en regardant Felicity.

Cette dernière se figea et quitta instantanément son regard tout en dégageant sa main de son emprise. Elle se recula jusqu'au mur voulant s'éloigner un peu d'Oliver.

« Quoi….mais pourquoi ? » Elle posa sa question d'une petite voix. « Enfin je veux dire…ne fais pas ça pour moi Oliver, je ne peux pas te promettre que je pourrai faire la même chose. » Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus sûre. Oliver s'approcha d'elle doucement en la fixant.

« Je sais….et ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de toi. Si je le fais c'est pour moi. Je suis malheureux dans mon mariage depuis des années et ma femme n'est pas non plus épanouie. On se hurle dessus sans arrêt, ce n'est une vie pour personne et surtout pas pour ma fille. » Felicity se sentit un peu plus détendue à sa réponse et lui fit un léger sourire. « On ne sait pas où notre histoire va nous mener….mais te rencontrer a été comme une révélation, je ne peux plus continuer ma vie telle qu'elle était avant. »

Felicity fut triste de l'entendre parler ainsi de son mariage. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'avaient pas évoqué, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise pour parler de leurs conjoints respectifs. Ils vivaient simplement le moment présent et se perdaient dans cette passion charnelle qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Ok…. » Finit-elle par dire en se penchant un peu plus vers lui. « Je sais que c'est une épreuve difficile, mais ce qui compte c'est que tu sois sûr de toi et que tu le fasses pour une bonne raison. » Oliver hocha la tête d'accord avec elle. « Ta famille se doute de quelque chose ? »

« Pas vraiment….on a toujours eu des hauts et des bas et…. » A cet instant il réalisa qu'elle ne savait rien de son histoire. « Je n'ai pas épousé Helena par amour mais par obligation…...on était jeune et on flirtait de temps en temps…et elle s'est retrouvée enceinte d'Amy, mes parents m'ont plus ou moins obligé à l'épouser. » Expliqua-t-il plongé dans ses souvenirs de l'époque. « Ils ne voulaient pas d'un scandale alors j'ai fait mon devoir….j'ai épousé Helena et on a tenté pour notre fille de faire fonctionner ce mariage. »

« Oh….c'est tout à votre honneur de vouloir que ça fonctionne. » Voulut le réconforter Felicity. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous en arriviez à un divorce ? » Oliver soupira ne sachant pas vraiment quand son mal être avait commencé.

« Rien de spécial…..je n'ai jamais été amoureux de ma femme….j'ai cru que ça viendrait avec le temps. Qu'on pourrait s'aimer et avoir une vie épanouie, mais….non. Et depuis des années maintenant on est en crise perpétuelle….et je suis fatigué de tout ça. » Souffla-t-il le regard triste plongé dans celui de Felicity. « Je suis fatigué de devoir faire semblant…tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur ce que je devrai ressentir pour ma femme et ça a fini de me convaincre que je devais partir. »

Felicity posa une main sur sa joue et la caressant doucement. Oliver ferma les yeux sous la tendresse du geste et appuya son geste.

« Je suis désolée pour toi Oliver. » Dit-elle tout bas, il ouvrit les yeux et retrouva son regard bienveillant.

Son cœur se réchauffa à la voir si prévenante avec lui. Elle était d'une douceur extrême et malgré la retenue qu'elle s'imposait, il sentait que parfois elle se laissait un plus aller que d'ordinaire, comme à cet instant. Il pouvait voir qu'elle voulait lui dire plus mais qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas le droit.

Il hocha la tête et se pencha un peu plus vers elle afin de l'embrasser. Elle accentua bien vite ce baiser et se raccrocha à son cou. Oliver la saisit par la taille et la rapprocha avant de la positionner sur lui ses jambes passant chacune d'un côté de son bassin.

Felicity se laissa faire et se laissa transporter, emporter par ce baiser passionné. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Oliver chercher sa poitrine qu'elle réalisa qu'elle était sur lui. Elle gémit à sentir ses mains malaxer ses seins et titiller ses mamelons durcis.

Elle cassa le baiser et dévia sa bouche vers la joue d'Oliver. Elle plongea son visage dans son cou et se rapprocha encore de lui. Sa poitrine toucha alors son torse et se sentir ainsi peau contre peau l'excita encore plus. Elle sentait les mains d'Oliver descendre vers son bas ventre et chercher sa féminité.

« Oh bébé…. » Dit-il contre sa bouche plaintivement en se rendant compte de son excitation. « Tu es…..tu es juste parfaite Felicity. » Ses mots se perdaient sur sa bouche et ses lèvres, il lui donna un baiser passionné tout en passant ses bras dans son dos et en la tenant serrée contre lui.

Felicity se laissa faire et se rapprocha encore un peu d'Oliver et de son excitation. Elle sentit son membre tendu contre son bas ventre et gémit un peu plus fort. Elle se recula et chercha les yeux de son amant, quand elle les trouva elle les vit noirs de désir pour elle. Cela l'électrisa encore plus à voir qu'Oliver avait encore envie d'elle.

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière en prenant appuie sur ses épaules et offrit son cou aux baisers brûlants et humides qu'il lui dispensait. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et fonça vers cette peau si fine et cet endroit qui la rendait folle dés qu'il l'embrassait.

Felicity posa une main dans les cheveux d'Oliver en sentant sa langue faire son chemin vers son lobe d'oreille. Elle soupirait bruyamment, il savait comment la faire gémir se dit-elle. Elle avait les yeux fermés et se perdait dans ce qu'elle ressentait.

« Oli….Oliver….. » Gémit-elle doucement. Elle faufila sa main libre vers sa virilité et la saisit. Elle sentit Oliver sursauter à la sentir entourer son membre. Elle se rapprocha de son oreille et lui susurra. « Tu vois ce que ça fait…. » Incapable de répondre il hocha la tête tout en continuant ses baisers appuyés.

Felicity commença alors à faire de tendres vas et viens sur son membre dressé. Elle l'entendait soupirer et savait qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose, être enfoui au plus profond d'elle pour la sentir encore une fois lui faire perdre la tête. Rien qu'à cette pensée elle sentit sa féminité trembler et son clitoris pulser un peu plus fort.

Elle se déplaça et se souleva légèrement pour présenter le membre d'Oliver à son entrée. Elle chercha ses yeux qu'il eut un mal fou à ouvrir, et quand elle vit son air perdu elle s'empala doucement et lentement sur lui. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés du regard comme toujours. Elle se raccrochait à lui par ses épaules et lui la tenait par la taille.

Une fois qu'elle le sentit entièrement englouti elle se figea et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se recula et commença à bouger doucement, elle se souleva un peu et se fit redescendre sur lui. Ce premier geste eut pour effet de les faire gémir tous les deux. Oliver la colla à lui en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il posa ses mains à nouveau sur sa taille et l'aida à monter et descendre sur lui.

Ses gestes étaient lents et doux, comme à son image. Il la sentait excitée et il savait qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme, comme lui d'ailleurs. Mais elle voulait encore plus, comme à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il avait l'impression que c'était toujours une nouvelle découverte et une nouvelle expérience encore meilleure que la précédente.

Il était fou d'elle et de son corps. Il aimait son intelligence, sa beauté, son sourire, son humour, ses yeux, cette petite fossette qu'elle avait sur une de ses joues, son froncement de sourcils quand elle était contrariée, sa colère quand un collaborateur ne faisait pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui…..il aimait absolument tout chez Felicity.

Il savait que si elle lui en laissait l'occasion il pourrait l'aimer et la rendre heureuse comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de son mariage mais il avait vaguement compris que ce n'était pas non plus l'idéal. Il avait eu de Ray l'image d'un homme froid et il ne s'était apparement pas trompé. Felicity méritait tellement mieux qu'un homme comme lui, qui pouvait certainement lui apporter tout ce qu'il fallait matériellement, mais elle avait besoin de bien plus.

Elle avait besoin d'être choyée et adorée. Il fallait prendre soin d'elle comme d'un trésor et ne pas la laisser sur le côté. Il fallait la surprendre et lui montrer qu'elle était la chose la plus importante sur cette planète. Elle était plus qu'une mère et qu'une épouse, elle était…elle tout simplement.

Felicity se laissait guider par Oliver sur lui, elle accéléra cependant la cadence. Elle sentait son orgasme grossir à chaque mouvement et même si elle voulait que cela dure encore, elle avait surtout envie d'exploser et de le sentir perdre pied à son tour. Elle adorait voir Oliver au bord du précipice comme elle, il était perdu dans son plaisir et pouvoir voir le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait la satisfaisait tout autant que lui.

Elle se décolla de lui et saisit son visage pour l'embrasser. Elle chercha sa langue et la trouva rapidement. Le baiser était urgent et pressé, leurs langues bataillant pour en avoir la domination, et un geste un peu plus brusque de Felicity fit gémir Oliver qui gagna finalement cette bataille.

Ses vas et viens se firent encore un peu plus rapides, elle montait et descendait sur son sexe dressé qui la remplissait et qui la comblait. Ce qu'elle vivait avec Oliver depuis le début était une découverte de chaque instant. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse prendre autant de plaisir à chaque fois et surtout en redemander encore et encore.

Elle avait découvert les plaisirs charnels dans les bras de Ray et n'avait connu aucun autre homme depuis. Oliver était le second qui posait ses mains sur elle, et elle pouvait dire qu'il savait la rendre folle de désir. Elle n'aimait pas faire la comparaison entre les deux hommes, mais elle devait avouer qu'Oliver était un amant attentionné et passionné qui faisait passer son plaisir avant le sien.

Tout l'inverse de son mari, Ray n'était ni passionné ni attentionné et sa mère avait raison quand elle disait que tout était calculé et que rien n'était laissé au hasard. Leurs étreintes n'avaient rien de passionnées ou de spontanées, c'était juste plat et comme un devoir qu'il fallait assumer.

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était passée à côté de beaucoup de choses, ce qu'elle vivait avec Oliver depuis le début, elle ne l'avait jamais vécu avec Ray. Jamais elle n'avait eu envie de lui à chaque instant, jamais il ne lui avait fait l'amour dans un ascenseur ou sur le sol de leur chambre, jamais il ne lui avait donné du plaisir rien qu'en la touchant.

C'est un mouvement d'Oliver qui la fit revenir à la réalité quand il la fit descendre un peu plus vite sur lui, ce geste eut pour effet d'appuyer un peu plus sur son clitoris et de la délivrer. Elle se raccrocha à ses épaules et se laissa aller à gémir son prénom qui raisonnait dans la chambre. Elle sentit Oliver exploser en elle et soupirer son prénom à son tour contre sa poitrine.

####

Oliver était à table avec sa famille. Tout le monde échangeait plutôt joyeusement, Thea était présente avec son petit ami ce qui était à souligné. Sa mère n'aimait pas particulièrement Roy, mais Thea ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix. Soit elle acceptait sa relation avec ce garçon qui n'était pas de leur monde, soit elle ne voyait plus sa fille. Moira n'avait pas hésité longtemps et avait laissé une chance à Roy, cependant ce dernier venait rarement aux dîners du jeudi soir ne se sentant pas forcément à l'aise.

Helena était présente bien évidemment et faisait comme si tout allait bien dans leur couple. Elle était plutôt aimable avec lui, ce qui était à souligné également. Elle s'était même assise à ses côtés. Il sentait de temps en temps son regard sur lui et avait même sentit à un moment donné sa main se perdre sur sa cuisse. Il s'était figé et lui avait lancé un regard noir auquel elle avait répondu par un sourire narquois. Elle avait continué sa progression un peu plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il saisisse sa main et la remonte sur la table. Sa sœur avait noté son geste mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire.

Seule manquait à l'appel Amy qui était resté chez eux, elle avait un devoir de maths à rendre et avait été plutôt heureuse de se soustraire à ce dîner qui à son âge ne la passionnait pas plus que ça. Être à table toute la soirée à entendre ses grands parents parler de choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas et de QC l'ennuyait au plus haut point.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se dit que le moment était arrivé. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, sa décision était prise. Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la voix et se lança.

« Helena et moi allons divorcer. » Dit-il de but en blanc. Les conversations cessèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

« J'y crois pas…tu as osé. » Dit platement Helena en le regardant furieuse. Oliver la regarda à son tour.

« Je t'avais prévenu….je ne veux plus de cette vie. On est malheureux et je veux autre chose. » Il tourna son visage vers sa mère qui n'avait encore rien dit, il vit son père tenir sa main pour la soutenir. « Je sais que tu es déçue de ma décision maman….mais c'est ainsi. » Il vit sa mère les larmes aux yeux et cela lui fit de la peine. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé Oliver. » Thea rompit le silence qui s'était installé à table. « Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour la famille et pour ta fille….elle est grande maintenant et si ta vie ne te convient plus tu as raison. » Helena pouffa et rigola doucement. « Je suis désolée pour toi Helena. »

« Non je ne crois pas Thea…tu ne m'as jamais aimé. » Répondit la brune en colère. Thea haussa un sourcil et préféra ne pas répondre, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle ce soir. L'annonce du divorce d'Oliver était déjà un choc pour ses parents.

« Et vous….vous ne dites rien ?! » Helena s'adressait à Robert et à Moira. « Vous n'allez pas le laisser faire une chose pareille ! Quelles vont être les répercussions sur l'entreprise….c'est… »

« Oliver fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie Helena. » La coupa Robert d'un ton sec. « A l'époque nous avons dû prendre les dispositions qui s'imposaient mais….à son âge il est en droit de savoir ce qui est bien pour lui. Comme l'a souligné Thea, votre fille est grande maintenant….il a fait son devoir et a essayé du mieux qu'il a pu de faire fonctionner ce mariage, je ne pourrai pas en dire autant de toi. »

« Comment osez-vous ? » Dit-elle en regardant furieusement le père de famille. Elle se leva et jeta sa serviette sur la table. « Je vais te plumer Oliver….je veux tout…tu entends absolument tout. » Oliver leva son visage vers elle et lui fit un énorme sourire.

« Je te laisse tout Helena…absolument tout. Je reprends juste ma liberté. » Dit-il d'un ton calme et sûr de lui. Elle le fixa furieuse de ne même pas pouvoir se disputer avec lui. Elle s'en alla en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et claqua la porte du manoir.

Le silence était assourdissant à table, personne n'osant prendre la parole. Oliver voulait dire quelque chose mais avait peur de dire une parole malheureuse et de blesser encore plus sa mère.

« Finalement elle aurait pu le prendre encore plus mal. » Tous les regards se portèrent vers Moira surpris de sa repartie. Elle regarda son fils tendrement. « Tu ne m'as jamais déçu chéri….et à cet instant je suis extrêmement fière de toi. » Oliver sentit un poids quitter ses épaules et se leva pour aller enlacer sa mère.

« Merci maman. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille. Moira hocha la tête et serra son fils dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de ce divorce, mais elle voulait que son fils ait la vie qu'il mérite. Elle espérait simplement qu'il trouverait la bonne personne pour lui.

####

Oliver monta dans l'ascenseur le cœur battant. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux. Il était enfin libéré de son mariage qui ne rimait plus à rien, mais surtout il avait le soutien de toute sa famille ce qui était plutôt inespéré. Il avait pensé que ses parents lui feraient la morale et qu'ils l'inciteraient à réfléchir et à renoncer.

Après le départ d'Helena son père lui avait parlé un peu à l'écart et lui avait dit sa fierté de sa décision. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait et il allait l'aider à se débarrasser d'Helena en lui donnant tout ce qu'elle voulait, voir même à lui verser une rente à vie, sa seule condition étant qu'elle abandonne le nom des Queen. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle continue à profiter du statut que cela lui conférait.

« Oliver….je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé un peu plus tôt….tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire fonctionner ton mariage. Et vu les circonstances qui t'y ont amené et ton attitude de l'époque, honnêtement je ne donnais pas cher de cette union…..mais tu as fait ton devoir de père et d'époux pendant de nombreuses années….tu as honoré le nom des Queen, et je suis fier de toi. » Oliver avait été touché et avait serré son père dans ses bras.

Il avait tellement eu peur de décevoir ses parents que de les voir de son côté le soulageait énormément. Il savait qu'il les avait beaucoup déçu dans sa jeunesse et entendre son père lui répéter sa fierté le remplissait de joie. L'ascenseur arriva à destination et il foula le sol de l'étage qu'il connaissait bien d'un pas léger. Il frappa à la porte qui s'ouvrit en vitesse.

Il saisit la taille de Felicity et la porta tout en rentrant dans sa chambre. Il se sentait léger et heureux de sa soirée et voulait tout lui confié. Une première étape était franchie et pas la moindre. Il entendit Felicity glousser dans son oreille et se sentait chez lui, à la maison. C'était elle qu'il voulait pour la suite et personne d'autre.

####

Felicity était dans la salle de réunion, elle révisait son intervention et ses notes. Cette réunion était importante pour la suite et allait les emmener vers la dernière ligne droite. À cette pensée son cœur se serra, bientôt elle allait devoir retourner à Central City et abandonner son histoire avec Oliver.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir continuer sa vie normalement, sans le voir, sans le toucher, sans entendre son rire ? Une immense tristesse s'abattit sur elle d'un coup et elle sentit une angoisse se former au creux de son ventre. Il y a encore quelques semaines elle était angoissée de lui céder et d'avoir une liaison, et à cet instant elle était angoissée de ne plus le voir et de retrouver sa vie de famille.

Depuis cette fameuse soirée où Oliver avait annoncé à sa famille son divorce, elle le sentait plus libéré et beaucoup plus léger. Il lui avait confié qu'à son grand étonnement tout s'était bien passé et que ses parents avaient été réceptifs à sa décision. Pour la première fois, elle avait vu Oliver vraiment détendu et elle se demandait si elle aussi serait aussi sereine si elle prenait cette décision radicale.

Elle secoua la tête, non elle ne pouvait pas penser à divorcer. Ce n'était pas pensable pour elle, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait épousé Ray. Mais elle pouffa en pensant qu'elle faisait bien pire. Elle le trompait depuis des semaines et pour couronner le tout elle ne culpabilisait même plus.

Ce qu'elle vivait avec Oliver la comblait tellement qu'elle en oubliait parfois son mari, seul son fils était dans ses pensées et si elle rentrait tous les week-ends c'était uniquement pour le voir. Sa relation avec Ray était froide et sans enthousiasme, il ne tentait même plus de la toucher et elle en était soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas à avoir à le repousser et elle ne voulait surtout pas sentir ses mains s'égarer sur son corps.

Pouvait-elle vraiment poursuivre ce mariage alors qu'elle avait bafoué ses vœux de fidélité et qu'elle se sentait glisser de plus en plus vers Oliver ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question, mais elle savait pertinemment que si elle cherchait un peu au fond de son cœur elle se trouverait follement amoureuse d'Oliver Queen.

Elle repoussa cette idée, elle ne pouvait pas penser à ça tout de suite. Elle aviserait le moment venu et prendrait les décisions qui s'imposeraient. Elle ne savait pas vraiment lesquelles mais elle ferait ce qu'il faudrait. C'est un coup à la porte qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« Tu es bien pensive. » Dit Oliver en prenant place à ses côtés. Felicity s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et le regarda avec un triste sourire en hochant la tête. « Ok…et à quoi penses-tu pour être si triste ? » Demanda Oliver en se penchant vers elle tout en posant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il fit rouler son fauteuil et s'approcha d'elle.

À sentir ses mains se poser sur elle Felicity sentit de suite son envie de lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'Oliver à chaque instant, à chaque moment des qu'elle le voyait. C'était plus fort qu'elle et cela embrouillait ses idées.

« Je….je pensais à….nous et à cette mission qui est bientôt terminée. » Réussit-elle à dire nerveusement. Oliver fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

« Si tu penses à nous de cette façon ce n'est pas forcément bon signe. » Dit-il d'un air rieur mais en masquant son coup au cœur. Elle rigola à son tour.

« Non je…..je pensais juste que j'allais avoir énormément de mal à repartir à Central City et à reprendre ma vie. » Répondit-elle en le fixant.

« Ok….donc tu vas faire quoi ? » Demanda prudemment Oliver. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer et son départ était bien évidemment dans un coin de sa tête, mais il n'avait jamais voulu aborder le sujet, se disant que c'était à elle de le faire. Felicity haussa les épaules, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était tiraillée entre son mariage et son devoir d'épouse et de mère, et sa liaison avec Oliver qui la comblait à bien des égards.

« Pour être honnête je ne sais pas. » Elle se pencha à son tour vers lui et colla presque ses lèvres aux siennes. « Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'une fois que je vais être à Central City tu vas énormément me manquer Oliver. » Il sentit son souffle s'écraser sur son visage et ferma les yeux à ses douces paroles, elle aussi allait lui manquer.

« Toi aussi….si tu savais à quel point tu vas me manquer. » Il jeta un œil vers la porte s'assurant que personne n'était là ou les voyait et l'embrassa tendrement. Il se recula assez vite et s'éloigna d'elle afin de ne pas être tenté d'aller plus loin.

Ils se fixèrent un instant intensément. Ils sentaient que leur relation prenait un tour un peu plus sérieux, c'était indéniable. Mais seulement ils ne savaient pas comment composer avec ce qu'ils ressentaient et le mariage de Felicity au milieu de tout ça. C'est un bruit dans le couloir qui les fit revenir à la réalité et se plonger à nouveau dans le travail.

La réunion s'étirait en longueur, tous les points étaient soumis à débat et pour être honnête Felicity en avait un peu marre. Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle se concentrait et elle sentait son attention se focaliser sur autre chose. Elle sentait le regard insistant d'Oliver sur elle et elle était persuadée qu'il le faisait exprès.

Elle évitait le plus possible de croiser ses yeux mais parfois elle n'avait pas le choix, et elle pouvait saisir son petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait quand il voulait la taquiner. Elle fit semblant de rien et se recula un peu de la table, elle fit tomber son stylo et se pencha afin de le ramasser.

Elle jeta un œil sous la table afin de voir où Oliver avait placé ses jambes. Elle reprit sa place initiale et s'avança un peu plus vers la table. Elle allongea sa jambe et rencontra celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle fit doucement glisser son pied au niveau de la cheville d'Oliver et le sentit retenir un sursaut de surprise.

Elle croisa son regard et lui fit un léger sourire taquin également. Il fronça les yeux en rigolant un peu et tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait Allan, mais il devait admettre que de sentir le pied de Felicity remonter un peu plus à chaque fois ne l'aidait pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce que disait ce pauvre garçon.

Felicity était ravie de voir pour une fois Oliver un peu décontenancé de son attitude. Elle remonta un peu sa jambe et arriva enfin à ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle toussota quand elle sentit sa virilité dressée s'attirant le regard d'Oliver et du reste de l'assistance.

« Bon je crois que nous allons faire une pause. À l'évidence cette réunion est loin d'être terminée et chacun a besoin de prendre l'air. » Dit Oliver en réponse au silence qui s'était installé. Les personnes présentes se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce laissant ainsi seuls Oliver et Felicity.

Ils se fixèrent un moment en rigolant avant que Felicity ne se lève et vienne prendre place sur les genoux d'Oliver. Elle encercla son cou et posa son front contre le sien tout en le regardant.

« Cette réunion m'ennuie au plus haut point….je voulais une distraction. » Glissa-t-elle à son oreille. Oliver sourit et posa ses mains sur ses cuisses.

« Moi aussi ça m'ennuie bébé….mais je te promets qu'on en finit au plus vite et qu'ensuite je te distrais autant que tu veux. » Felicity sentit toute une traînée de frissons parcourir son échine, elle se serra un peu plus contre Oliver et hocha la tête.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait Oliver ? » Dit-elle contre son cou, elle y déposa un tendre baiser et poursuivit. « Je ne pense qu'à toi et à tes mains sur moi….je…j'ai du mal à me reconnaître et ça me fait un peu peur à vrai dire. » Oliver fut surpris de cette confession, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'évoquer ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Il se recula un peu et saisit son menton afin qu'elle le regarde.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi Felicity….il suffit juste de te poser les bonnes questions. » Répondit-il tout bas. « J'ai essayé vainement d'arrêter de penser à toi moi aussi et j'ai échoué….j'espère sincèrement que tu échoueras aussi. » Elle ne dit rien bien trop surprise, mais enfouie à nouveau sa tête dans son cou ne voulant pas soutenir son regard plus longtemps.

Qu'allait-elle faire ? Cette question la hantait.

* * *

 **Vous connaissez à présent la décision d'Oliver, pour Felicity les choses sont plus compliquées mais elle a bien conscience que sa vie n'est plus la même...à votre avis que va-t-elle faire ?**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos avis, commentaires et théories avec beaucoup d'impatience...alors à vos claviers.**

 **Pour rappel il reste encore 4 chapitres qui n'attendent que vous, à bientôt.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore une fois un énorme merci pour vos réactions sur le dernier chapitre.**

 **Je sais que l'attitude de Ray vous interroge mais vous comprendrez bientôt. Concernant Felicity les choses sont un peu plus compliquées que pour Oliver. Je suis contente de vous avoir surpris avec la réaction des Queen...c'était le but.**

 **Luciole : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme. Pour info cette histoire est complètement écrite, comme toutes les fictions que je postent. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.**

 **Angy : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire. Oliver est enfin libre et fait comprendre à Felicity qu'il ne fait pas ça pour elle mais pour lui, il la rassure comme il peut sur la suite, mais pour elle le chemin est différent. Quand à Ray dans ce chapitre il est...je te laisse découvrir.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre. Effectivement Felicity a des doutes sur ce qu'elle doit faire mais elle va bientôt prendre une décision. C'est vrai qu'ils ne se sont pas encore dit _je t'aime_...c'est un peu trop tôt. Felicity n'est pas prête à le dire à Oliver et ce dernier n'est pas certain qu'elle soit capable de l'entendre non plus. **

**Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup.**

 **Voici le 5ème chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, vous allez encore découvrir une facette de Ray et Felicity va prendre une décision. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour m'avoir soufflé cette idée.**

 **Un énorme merci à ma beta adorée et extraordinaire. Shinobu24 merci pour tout, tu m'es précieuse dans cette aventure. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

« Ça y est il dort ? » Demanda Ray en voyant Felicity redescendre de l'étage. Elle hocha la tête et prit place à l'autre bout du canapé. « Tu lui manques beaucoup. » Dit-il pour briser le silence.

« Il me manque aussi énormément. » Répondit Felicity les yeux dans le vague. Elle repartait le lendemain matin pour Starling et même si elle détestait le reconnaître, elle avait hâte de retrouver Oliver. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à lui depuis qu'elle avait mis un pied chez elle.

« Heureusement tout est bientôt terminé. » Dit-il calmement sans la quitter des yeux. Elle hocha la tête en croisant enfin son regard. « Et si après ton retour définitif on décidait d'avoir un autre enfant ? » Ray s'était levé et s'était rapproché de Felicity.

Cette dernière leva un regard surpris vers son mari. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait d'un second enfant et elle n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir un autre enfant. Elle n'était pas en condition pour penser à une grossesse, mais surtout cela n'aurait aucun sens.

« Tu veux un autre enfant ? » Demanda-t-elle platement. Ray hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. « Je…je sais pas trop Ray…..je voudrai encore profiter d'Henry et je…je voudrai aussi m'investir un peu plus dans la société et avec un autre bébé je….se sera plus compliqué et…. » Répondit-elle voulant cacher son trouble devant la brutalité de cette question.

« Mais chérie…Henry a 5 ans. » La coupa Ray en posant une main sur sa joue. « Quand à la société….je suis là pour ça. Assurer les besoins de cette famille…toi tu n'as qu'à penser à…. »

« Pardon ?! » Dit-elle furieuse en se levant d'un bond. « C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?! Juste une épouse et la mère de tes enfants ?! Je te dis que je veux attendre et toi tu me réduis à….ça ?! » Elle fixa son mari en colère.

« Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves ? » Ray se leva à son tour ne comprenant pas la réaction de sa femme. « On était d'accord pour agir de cette façon quand on s'est mariés et…. »

« Non ! _Tu_ étais d'accord pour agir de cette façon ! » Cria-t-elle presque. « Moi je voulais révolutionner le monde informatique et vivre un truc de dingue ! Avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts et manger des pâtes parce qu'on aurait plus d'argent pour finir le mois ! Passer des week-ends entiers au lit à faire l'amour et à se nourrir de pizzas ! Vivre tout ce que tout le monde vit quand on est jeunes ! » Felicity laissait éclater sa colère, entendre Ray encore une fois la rabaisser à un rôle de mère au foyer la rendait folle de rage.

« Je suis désolé que la vie que je t'ai offerte te déçois tant que ça. » Répondit calmement encore une fois Ray. Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la fixa. « Je croyais bien faire à te donner un toit descend, autre chose que des pâtes à manger et à ne pas te prendre pour une fille de joie….je suis désolé Felicity de t'avoir offert une vie si…..normale. »

« Tu ne comprends rien Ray ! » Répondit Felicity en rage de le voir si calme. « Je suis autre chose qu'une mère et une épouse…je suis moi Felicity Smoak, je suis sortie major de ma promo, j'ai un QI de 170, depuis l'âge de six ans je sais monter et démonter des ordinateurs alors excuse moi de vouloir autre chose que ce tu me proposes ! »

« Oui tu es tout ça je suis d'accord….mais tu es surtout ma femme. » Felicity faillit s'étrangler à cette phrase.

« Je dois donc m'oublier pour te faire plaisir ?! » Ray haussa les épaules lui laissant deviner ce qu'il attendait d'elle. « Ok…très bien. » Dit-elle déçue encore une fois qu'il n'ouvre pas les yeux sur ce qu'elle voulait. « Je pars ce soir. » Elle fit un pas pour aller préparer sa valise et avancer son vol quand Ray la retint par le bras.

« Si tu pars on ne pourra pas régler ce différent. » Dit-il d'un ton froid. Felicity le regarda et dégagea son bras de sa prise.

« Ce n'est pas un différent Ray ! C'est une dispute. » Elle fit un autre pas et se retourna pour lui dire d'une voix froide. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris…ma réponse est non, je ne veux pas un autre enfant. » Elle le fixa et comme elle s'en doutait elle ne vit rien paraître sur son visage.

####

Oliver faisait les cents pas dans le salon de son loft. Felicity l'avait appelé avant de prendre l'avion de Central City complètement paniquée et au bord des larmes. Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose à part qu'elle arrivait ce soir et qu'elle voulait le voir.

Il regarda l'heure à son téléphone et vit qu'elle n'allait plus tarder, son vol avait atterrit depuis près d'une heure. Il avait voulu aller la chercher à l'aéroport, mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et les voit tous les deux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais c'était assez grave pour que Felicity parte précipitamment. Il imaginait que cela avait un rapport avec Ray, il espérait simplement qu'il n'avait pas découvert la liaison de sa femme. Felicity n'était pas encore prête à prendre de décision les concernant et il ne voulait pas qu'une mauvaise parole de son mari la décide à rompre définitivement avec lui.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la sonnette de l'interphone. Il se dirigea vers le boîtier et ouvrit à Felicity, il ouvrit la porte et attendit patiemment que l'ascenseur arrive à son étage. Quand il la vit sortir son cœur se serra à voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes versées et son air contrarié. Elle se figea quand elle le vit à l'attendre avant de courir et de se jeter dans ses bras.

« Hey chérie….calme toi » Dit-il dans son cou en la berçant. « Felicity arrête de pleurer et raconte moi. » Il l'entraîna vers le salon en la tenant serrée contre lui. Il la fit assoir sur le fauteuil et prit place face à elle sur la table basse. Il saisit son menton et la fixa. « Raconte moi ce qui te mets dans cet état. »

Felicity ferma les yeux à cette voix si douce et tendre. Elle sentit de nouvelles larmes couler, mais elle ne pleurait plus parce que Ray encore une fois lui avait brisé le cœur, non elle pleurait parce qu'Oliver était là, à l'attendre, anxieux et surtout heureux de la revoir. Elle renifla et essuya ses yeux avant de parler.

« Je…je crois que je viens de quitter mon mari. » Dit-elle brutalement.

« Oh…tu crois…ou tu es certaine ? » Demanda prudemment Oliver. Il ne voulait pas se faire une fausse joie ou la brusquer. Elle haussa les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment.

« J'ai refusé d'avoir un autre enfant et je lui ai dit que je ne supportais plus la vie qu'il m'offrait. » Elle fixa Oliver avec une légère grimace à ce qu'elle lui racontait. Oliver eut un coup au cœur quand il entendit que Ray voulait un autre enfant avec Felicity, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé. « Tu crois que…. »

« Ça dépends de ce que tu veux que se soit Felicity. Ça peut être juste une grosse dispute ou alors la fin de ton mariage…..mais je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour t'aider à répondre à cette question. » Cela lui coûtait de lui dire ça mais c'était la vérité, même s'il rêvait qu'elle ait mis fin à son mariage, il ne pouvait pas décider à sa place de ce que représentait cet échange et surtout il ne voulait pas orienter son choix. Cela devait venir d'elle afin que sa décision soit légitime.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en saisissant son visage de ses deux mains et en collant son front au sien. « Merci Oliver d'être comme tu es….sans toi se serait tellement plus difficile. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa bouche. Ils restèrent un moment dans cette position sans bouger, simplement à se regarder et à s'embrasser sagement.

A un moment Oliver la fit venir sur ses genoux et elle se colla à lui. Il la sentit se détendre complètement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il eut un tendre sourire à la voir ainsi, il se leva et la porta jusque son lit. Il la déshabilla doucement et se coucha à ses côtés heureux de l'avoir près de lui.

####

Felicity se réveilla en sursaut se demandant où elle était. Elle fut rassurée quand elle vit Oliver endormi à ses côtés. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur son épaule nue et posa son front contre sa tempe. Elle ne se sentait bien qu'à ses côtés, ce constat la rendait heureuse autant qu'il l'effrayait.

Leur conversation lui revint en mémoire et il avait raison, il n'était pas le mieux placé pour l'aider avec son mari. Elle se redressa et se leva. Elle devait parler à quelqu'un qui connaissait Ray et qui pourrait lui dire sans détour de quoi il en retournait. Elle s'habilla en prenant le teeshirt d'Oliver ne trouvant pas ses affaires. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard et descendit à la cuisine. Elle avait besoin d'un café avant d'appeler sa mère.

Après avoir bu une première tasse de café, Felicity saisit son portable et chercha le numéro de sa mère. Elle était anxieuse, elle savait qu'après ce coup de fil elle aurait une décision à prendre et elle ne savait pas si elle était réellement prête.

« Hey, salut maman. » Dit-elle d'une voix faussement enjouée qui ne trompa pas Donna.

« Bonjour chérie….qu'est-ce qu'il a fait cette fois-ci ? » Demanda-t-elle sans préambule. « Je suppose que si tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci c'est parce que ton mari a encore du être…bref….qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que Ray a fait quelque chose ? Je peux juste t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles. » Répondit Felicity innocemment. Donna partit d'un petit rire, qui fit également sourire sa fille.

« Je te connais ma chérie. » Répondit tendrement Donna. « Et surtout….depuis que tu as découvert les plaisirs de la chair tu ne m'appelles plus aussi souvent. » Elle éclata de rire à la surprise de Felicity. « Je ne dis pas que c'est mal ma chérie…mais avoue un peu que cet Oliver occupe tout ton temps libre. »

« Maman…ne commence pas s'il te plaît. » Plaida Felicity en rigolant tout de même. « Bon j'avoue que tu as plutôt raison….et je suis désolée si…. »

« C'est toujours aussi bien ? » La coupa sa mère. Felicity faillit ne pas répondre mais connaissant sa mère elle serait incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle voulait lui dire si elle ne répondait pas à cette simple question.

« Encore mieux. » Répondit-elle gênée de partager ce genre de choses avec sa mère. « Maman….j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est important. » À son ton Donna comprit que le sujet était important et grave, elle se redressa dans son lit prête à écouter sa fille.

« Raconte-moi chérie. » Dit-elle simplement, Le silence se fit un instant avant que Felicity ne lui explique son état d'esprit sur sa relation avec Oliver, qu'elle se sentait glisser vers lui de plus en plus, qu'elle pensait à la suite et qu'elle avait peur de ne plus le voir, sa discussion avec Ray de la veille et leur dispute.

« J'ai pris l'avion hier soir et je suis partie pour Starling. Je ne pouvais plus rester dans la même maison que lui….c'était au dessus de mes forces. »

« Tu es où ? À ton hôtel ? » Demanda quand même Donna même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

« Non…chez Oliver. J'avais besoin de le voir hier après cette dispute, je….il sait qui je suis et ce que je veux et….. » Felicity s'arrêta et soupira. « Maman je suis perdue…..j'ai quitté ma maison hier et je suis incapable de savoir si j'ai quitté mon mari. » Donna sourit à l'autre bout du fil, sa fille était intelligente mais en ce qui concernait les relations humaines c'était autre chose.

« Felicity….tu n'est pas perdue chérie. Tu sais parfaitement où tu en es, seulement tu as peur d'y faire face donc tu te voiles la face. » Elle entendit sa fille soupirer et poursuivit. « En quittant ton foyer et en allant chez Oliver tu avais déjà pris ta décision…..sinon tu serais restée. Tu serais montée furieuse dans ta chambre, tu aurais fait les cents pas et ruminer, Ray serait monté, aurait trouvé les bons mots pour te calmer et te faire entendre raison et tu aurais cédé à ce qu'il voulait. »

En écoutant sa mère Felicity réalisa qu'elle avait raison, sa décision avait été prise au moment où elle avait décidé de faire ses valises. Même si cette révélation lui fit un choc, elle fut surtout soulagée et se sentit respirer à nouveau.

« J'ai quitté Ray. » Dit-elle faiblement. « J'ai quitté Ray. » Cette fois-ci un peu plus fort. « Maman je….je vais divorcer. »

« Oui je sais ma chérie…et même si je suis triste que tu sois passée par toutes ces épreuves, je suis contente que tu prennes cette décision. Ray est un homme bien..quoique….mais il n'est pas fait pour toi chérie. Il ne se rends pas compte du trésor qu'il a entre les mains. Au lieu de te sublimer il te bride et je suis heureuse pour toi que tu prennes enfin ta vie en main. »

« Merci maman….pour tout. » Dit Felicity sa voix déraillant légèrement.

« De rien mon ange…c'est pour ce genre de situation que sont faite les mères. » Rigola Donna. « Je t'aime Felicity et je ne veux que ton bonheur, bon nombre de mères auraient été choquées de ton aventure et t'auraient jeté la pierre….mais tu mérites tellement plus que ce que tu as…..Oliver à compris qui tu étais. Je te connais ma fille même si tu penses t'être laissée embarquer dans une liaison purement…physique tu sais au fond de ton cœur que c'est plus profond que ça. »

« Ouais….peut-être...ce que je sais en revanche c'est qu'il m'a comme….réveillée…et j'adore la femme que je suis devenue. »

« Moi aussi Felicity. » Le silence se fit un moment et Felicity enchaîna sur son fils. Elle avait peur qu'un divorce ne le perturbe ou que Ray ne se batte pour sa garde et que finalement le jeune garçon soit écartelé entre ses deux parents. « S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis certaine, c'est que Ray te laissera la garde, il adore son fils mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit prêt à renoncer à son planning millimétré pour Henry. »

« J'espère que tu as raison, je ne me vois pas vivre sans voir mon fils tous les jours. » Soupira Felicity, elle entendit du bruit à l'étage signe qu'Oliver était debout. « Maman je vais te laisser….je…Oliver… »

« Laisse tomber chérie j'ai compris. » La coupa Donna en rigolant. Elle retint une formulation qu'elle n'était pas sure que sa fille apprécie et rigola encore plus. « Bonne journée…..et je suis certaine qu'elle va commencer d'une excellente manière. » Elle partit d'un éclat de rire où Felicity comprit tout son sous-entendu.

« Maman ! » Cria-t-elle presque. Elle rigola à son tour et raccrocha un sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère était différente de tout le monde mais heureusement qu'elle était là pour elle. C'était la seule qui la poussait toujours au dessus de ses limites et qui lui disait toujours la vérité.

Elle se secoua pour préparer le café et un petit déjeuné avant qu'Oliver ne descende. Elle posa son téléphone et commença à explorer la cuisine à la recherche de ce dont elle avait besoin.

Oliver se retourna certain de tomber sur un corps endormi mais il ne trouva que le vide. Il ouvrit les yeux et scruta sa chambre, personne. Il se redressa soudain paniqué que Felicity ait pu déserter son appartement, c'était la première fois qu'ils passaient une nuit entière tous les deux et il pouvait comprendre qu'elle en soit perturbée.

Il tendit l'oreille pour voir si quelque fois elle ne serait pas à la salle de bains et entendit enfin sa voix au rez-de-chaussée. Il soupira de soulagement, elle était encore là. Il se décida à se lever et enfila un pantalon en sweat. Il descendit l'escalier et avança vers la cuisine.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil quand il vit Felicity en train de préparer le petit déjeuné. Il en profita un moment pour l'admirer, elle avait ses cheveux attachés négligemment dont quelques mèches virevoltaient encore dans son dos, elle était pieds nus et portait son teeshirt qui couvrait juste ce qu'il fallait. Cette vision lui arracha un sourire et il la trouva encore plus jolie que d'habitude.

À la voir ainsi se mouvoir dans sa cuisine il se dit qu'il aimerait que se soit ainsi tous les jours. Elle était devenue sa bouffée d'oxygène et il ne savait pas comment allait se passer la suite si elle décidait de donner un second souffle à son mariage.

Il s'approcha doucement et avant de poser ses mains sur sa taille il l'appella doucement afin de ne pas lui faire peur. Elle tourna un peu son visage et il pu voir un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres. Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et posa ses mains sur sa taille en la collant à son torse.

Felicity se laissa aller contre lui et elle sentit son visage plonger dans son cou. Elle se délecta de cette douce étreinte et de ces baisers posés délicatement sur sa peau. Elle sentait les mains d'Oliver posées sur sa taille, et elle les sentait voyager sur son corps.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée dans son cou. « J'ai eu peur en ne te sentant pas à mes côtés. »

« Bonjour….je sais mais je…..j'avais un coup de fil à passer. » Répondit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « Il fallait que je m'éclaircisse les idées. » Ajouta-t-elle en encerclant son cou et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Oliver écoutait et ne disait rien, il entendait son cœur battre la chamade anxieux de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

« Je comprends….après hier soir…. » Felicity hocha la tête et se détacha doucement. Elle fit glisser ses mains à son torse dépourvu de teeshirt et commença doucement à dessiner ses muscles. Elle déposa au hasard un baiser proche de son cœur.

« Oui j'avais besoin de parler à ma mère….tu avais raison tu n'étais pas le mieux placé pour me conseiller. » Oliver sentit un immense soulagement le submerger quand il comprit qu'elle était au téléphone avec sa mère. « Et je sais que ma mère ira toujours droit au but. »

« Ok….et qu'en est-il ressorti ? » Felicity le fixa un moment se repassant la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Donna. Si elle avait encore un peu douté de sa décision, à voir Oliver devant elle à cet instant si angoissé de savoir ce qu'elle avait décidé, elle ne doutait plus. C'était lui….et personne d'autre.

« En fait j'ai compris qu'hier soir j'avais déjà fait un choix…restait juste à l'assumer. » Dit-elle tout en continuant à dessiner son torse. « Je vais divorcer….mon mariage ne rime plus à rien et surtout….je m'y sens à l'étroit et incomprise. » Dit-elle hésitante en fixant Oliver qui n'en perdait pas une miette. Son cœur tambourinant d'une force insoupçonnée.

« Tu es certaine ? Je veux dire…..ce n'est peut-être qu'un mauvais passage. Ce qu'on vit tous les deux t'a peut-être embrumé les idées et quand tu rentreras à Central City les choses s'arrangeront entre Ray et toi….et ton fils tu… » Felicity le stoppa en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Oliver…..cette décision n'est pas rapport à toi. Tu m'as juste ouvert les yeux sur ce que je voulais faire de ma vie. Je ne veux pas être réduite à être seulement la femme de Ray et la mère de ses enfants…je suis plus que ça et _je veux_ plus que ça…..toi tu vois au-delà…et ça fait du bien. »

Lui expliqua-t-elle simplement en livrant une partie de la vérité. Il était plus que celui qui l'avait réveillé, il était plus qu'un amant de passage mais pour l'instant elle se retenait encore. C'était trop tôt pour mettre enfin des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour lui.

Oliver hocha la tête comprenant le cheminement de sa décision et il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas soulagé et heureux. Bien évidemment rien n'était tiré au clair pour l'instant entre eux, mais le fait qu'ils soient libres chacun de leurs côtés et en accord sur leur situation de famille, était un pas énorme.

« Je vais attendre la fin de notre collaboration pour annoncer la nouvelle à Ray. On a presque terminé de tout mettre au point et j'ai besoin de concentration….chose que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir s'il est au courant. Je le connais il va venir ici et envahir mon espace et me rendre folle. » Elle posa enfin ses yeux dans ceux d'Oliver et le regarda tendrement. Elle allait être aussi libre que lui.

Plus rien ne pourrait les empêcher de se donner une vraie chance et de voir si cette incontrôlable attirance était juste un feu de paille ou si c'était plus profond que ça. Elle ne doutait pas que de son côté il y avait plus qu'un besoin physique, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que pensait Oliver de tout ça.

« Si tu penses que c'est mieux…. » Oliver remonta ses mains qui étaient posées sur sa taille vers son visage. Il l'encadra et la regarda intensément. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il avait envie de lui crier sa joie de savoir que peut-être elle pourrait être tout à lui et envisager de s'installer ici à Starling. Plus rien ne la retenait à Central City.

Il se baissa lentement vers sa bouche et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Il prit son temps et découvrit ses lèvres de sa langue avant de réclamer l'accès à sa bouche. Felicity fut réceptive à sa demande et vint caresser sa langue de la sienne en l'entraînant dans un baiser lent et paresseux. Elle prenait elle aussi tout son temps pour l'embrasser.

Elle fit descendre ses mains de son torse à sa taille et les passa dans son dos. Elle les descendit un peu plus bas et les posa sur ses fesses. Elle appuya sur ses dernières afin qu'il se retrouve collé à elle. Dans son geste elle se retrouva appuyée contre le plan de travail de la cuisine et sentit la virilité d'Oliver contre son bas ventre.

Elle se retint de gémir mais ne pût empêcher un soupir de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Oliver rigola doucement à son geste. Ils ne pouvaient pas s'embrasser sans que cela ne dévie la plupart du temps. Elle le rendait fou, comme lui la rendait folle. Ses mains lâchèrent son visage pour descendre à ses cuisses.

Elles glissèrent sous son teeshirt et caressèrent le corps tremblant de Felicity déjà prête à se donner encore une fois à lui. Il chercha le bas du teeshirt et le souleva pour le lui enlever. Ils durent casser le baiser un instant qui leur paru une éternité. Felicity attrapa sa nuque pour le ramener vers sa bouche et l'embrasser passionnément.

Oliver jeta d'une main le bout de tissu à travers la pièce et la saisit par la taille pour la maintenir contre lui. Il sentait sa poitrine dressée contre son torse et perdit sa main libre sur un téton qu'il fit glisser entre son pouce et son index. Felicity gémit à cette caresse dans sa bouche mais ne cassa pas pour autant le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

D'un geste sûr il entoura sa taille un peu plus fort et la porta pour la déposer sur la table pas très loin. Il poussa d'un geste de la main ce qu'il y avait dessus et tout tomba au sol en un bruit sourd. Aucun des deux ne prêta attention au bruit que cela provoqua.

Oliver fit s'allonger Felicity et en profita pour l'admirer quelques secondes, elle était tellement belle. Elle était presque nue, offerte à lui, attendant fébrilement qu'il la touche et qu'il la possède. Son regard se perdit sur ce corps qu'il connaissait bien à présent mais dont il ne se lassait pas. À chaque fois qu'il le découvrait à nouveau c'était différent, ce qui ne changeait pas c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et les fit remonter lentement vers sa petite culotte qui la couvrait encore. Il pouvait voir son souffle court et son impatience à ce qu'il lui enlève et qu'il la caresse, voir plus. Il sentait son désir pour lui à sa façon de le regarder et de doucement bouger. Elle était au bord du supplice.

Il atteignit enfin ce bout de tissu et glissa ses doigts le long de l'élastique pour le faire glisser, lentement….extrêmement lentement. Il en profita pour déposer au hasard des baisers sur ses cuisses et l'entendait gémir et chercher de ses mains sa tête afin de le garder contre elle.

« Tu es impatiente chérie. » Dit-il en un souffle contre sa peau. Elle ne répondit, rien seul un gémissement plaintif brisa le silence. « Tu veux quoi ? » Demanda-t-il tout en remontant vers son sexe humide. Il lui donna un coup d'œil et la vit la tête renversée incapable de répondre. Il remonta encore un peu et posa un rapide baiser sur sa féminité. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et Felicity hurla presque de plaisir à ce simple geste. Oliver fut fier de lui et en posa un autre, un peu plus appuyé. Et puis un autre en donnant un petit coup de langue sur son clitoris.

« O….Oliver….. » Plaida Felicity d'une voix cassée. Elle tenta de se relever pour le voir mais elle était incapable de bouger. Elle chercha ses cheveux et enfonça ses doigts à l'intérieur voulant se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle sentait ses lèvres et sa langue la découvrir, et elle était certaine de n'avoir jamais ressentit autant de choses qu'à cet instant.

Elle était présente mais en même temps elle se sentait transportée dans un autre monde où seul comptait Oliver, sa langue et ses mains qui exploraient le reste de son corps. Sentir sa langue la caresser et l'explorer de cette façon suffisait amplement à lui donner un plaisir insoupçonné. Elle le sentait monter et descendre, appuyer à certains endroits quand il l'entendait gémir plus fort, la pénétrer quand il voulait la faire gémir encore plus.

Elle se demandait encore comment il arrivait à lui faire découvrir de nouvelles sensations pratiquement à chaque fois. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour, c'était une nouvelle expérience encore mieux que la précédente et c'est ça qui la rendait folle de lui, folle du plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner peu importe comment et peu importe où .

Elle resserra sa prise sur ses cheveux quand elle sentit son orgasme pointer. Elle sentait la vague prête à l'emporter et écarta un peu plus les cuisses pour sentir encore mieux ses attentions. Oliver comprit le message et s'employa à la satisfaire, il accentua un peu plus ses baisers et ses coups de langue et la sentit lâcher prise très vite. Elle maintenait sa tête contre son sexe palpitant et il continuait à lui prodiguer ce qu'elle adorait. Quand il la sentit plus faible, il se recula légèrement et l'admira les yeux fermés plongée dans son plaisir.

Une envie soudaine d'elle le submergea. Il se débarrassa de son pantalon de jogging et grimpa à son tour sur la table la surplombant. Felicity ouvrit les yeux et le regarda encore perdue, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle se goûta dans sa bouche et gémit rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Oliver s'allongea sur elle complètement et lui écarta les cuisses d'un geste.

Il trouva vite son entrée et la pénétra tendrement. Ils gémirent tous les deux sous le geste, elle était si humide qu'il faillit en perdre la tête et la posséder violemment. Il se maîtrisa et chercha ses yeux.

« Bébé…regarde moi. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. Felicity ouvrit les yeux difficilement et les plongea dans les siens. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il commença ses tendres mouvements. « Oh mon dieu…..Felicity tu es si….. » Il perdit ses mots dans son cou et sur sa peau et se déhancha de plus en plus fort et de plus vite sous les encouragements de sa partenaire.

L'orgasme les surpris rapidement tous les deux et c'est dans un mélange de cris et de soupirs mélangés qu'Oliver se laissa tomber sur Felicity. Leurs respirations étaient fortes et saccadées, ce qu'ils venaient de vivre avait été intense et surprenant. Cette fois-ci était différente des autres, ils étaient libres chacun dans leurs têtes.

Felicity entoura Oliver de ses bras et le serra fort contre elle. Elle n'était pas forcément très bien installée mais elle ne voulait pas le sentir s'éloigner tout de suite. Elle avait encore besoin de sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Elle caressait son dos et ses mains se perdirent sur ses fesses. Elle accentua un peu plus sa caresse et le sentit gémir doucement.

Elle rigola doucement et Oliver en fit de même. Il se redressa un peu sans quitter son étreinte et s'appuya sur un bras. Il la fixa en caressant sa joue d'un doigt, il se baissa lentement pour l'embrasser et sentit à nouveau son désir pour elle se réveiller. C'était plus fort que lui.

Felicity sentit à son tour le membre d'Oliver se réveiller, elle se demandait comment c'était possible de n'en avoir jamais assez. Elle pensait être la seule à ressentir cette envie et ce besoin, mais à cet instant elle constata que non. Oliver avait autant envie et besoin d'elle qu'elle. À cette vérité elle se laissa emporter par son désir et son envie de lui et ils s'unirent une seconde fois.

####

La matinée était bien avancée et ils étaient toujours chez Oliver, allongés et nus. Ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne pas aller travailler ce matin. Aucune réunion n'étant prévue leur présence n'était pas nécessaire. Oliver remontait lentement vers le visage de Felicity tout en embrassant son ventre et sa poitrine.

« Tu devrais répondre. » Dit-il en soupirant quand il entendit son portable sonner pour la dixième fois en une heure. Il se positionna à ses côtés et posa une main sur sa taille. « Il doit s'inquiéter et…. »

« Non Oliver. » Elle l'arrêta d'une main sur sa bouche. « Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler maintenant….je suis en colère et je….je ne peux pas lui parler, c'est tout. » Lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Ray n'avait pas arrêté de l'appeler ou de lui envoyer des messages lui demandant de la rappeler, qu'il voulait s'excuser pour hier et qu'il voulait avoir une conversation avec elle.

« Comme tu veux…mais envoie lui au moins un message pour lui dire que tu es vivante et mets ton portable sur silence parce qu'honnêtement l'entendre sonner toutes les dix minutes m'agace. » Dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-ironique. Felicity fut surprise de son ton mais s'exécuta sans attendre. « Désolé…je suis désolé. » Dit-il en réalisant son ton. « C'est toi qui devrait être agacée et c'est moi qui….. »

« C'est rien…..je suis agacée aussi rassure-toi. » Dit-elle en rigolant un peu. « Ray a toujours eu l'art et la manière de m'agacer et de me faire sortir de mes gonds. »

« Comme hier soir ? » Demanda Oliver, Felicity hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas comment sais-tu que ce n'est pas une énième fois..ça ? » Felicity le regarda tristement, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Parce qu'avant tu n'étais pas là Oliver. » Dit-elle contre son visage. « Parce qu'avant je pensais que ce que je vivais était normal et que j'avais une chance énorme d'avoir un homme comme Ray dans ma vie, et que même si tout n'était pas idéal, il était bon avec moi. » Dit-elle d'une traite tristement. « Mais depuis que tu es dans ma vie tout est différent….et je sais maintenant que je vaux plus que ce que Ray m'offre comme vie. Et c'est grâce à toi….. »

Oliver était touché de ses jolies paroles. Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait transformé la vie de Felicity de la même façon qu'elle avait transformé la sienne.

« Tant mieux si j'ai pu t'aider. » Dit-il légèrement, ils rigolèrent tous les deux et se fixèrent tendrement.

« Tu as fait plus que ça Oliver….tu m'as rendu vivante. Ce que je vis avec toi depuis quelques temps c'est…..c'est….je n'ai jamais vécu un truc pareil. Tu m'as….ouverte à des tas de choses et à des émotions que je ne connaissais pas. » Oliver fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. « Tu….tu es le deuxième homme à poser tes mains sur moi. » Avoua-t-elle hésitante. « Tu m'as montré ce qu'est vraiment le plaisir et l'envie, tu m'as montré que je méritais mieux que ce je vivais. » Dit-elle plus bas un peu gênée.

« Oh….donc avant Ray…. » Elle secoua la tête. « …..et donc ensuite rien non plus….. ? » Elle secoua encore la tête en rigolant nerveusement. « ….ok, je ne peux pas en dire autant. Pas que je sois un coureur de jupons. » Éclaircit-il tout de suite. « Mais disons qu'avant mon mariage je profitais un peu de mon statut de capitaine de l'équipe de football et que les filles ne restaient jamais longtemps. » Felicity rigola doucement pas vraiment étonnée.

« C'est marrant mais j'étais certaine de ça. » Dit-elle voulant la taquiner un peu. Oliver la saisit par la taille et la ramena sur lui.

« Oui mais ça c'est parce que je ne te connaissais pas….si tu avais été dans cette ville, jamais je n'aurais butiné comme je l'ai fait. Tu m'aurais largement suffit. » Dit-il en la fixant intensément afin qu'elle comprenne qu'il était sérieux.

« Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance. » Répondit-elle malgré tout touchée de son aveu. « Au lycée j'étais une intello…..et les intellos ne traînaient pas avec les gars de l'équipe de foot. » Oliver éclata de rire.

« Pour toi j'aurais fait une exception. » Dit-il avant de l'embrasser. Felicity se laissa faire mais cassa ce baiser assez vite.

« Non….c'est moi qui aurais fait une exception. » Elle rigola et reprit la bouche d'Oliver pour un baiser qui les entraîna encore une fois loin de tout ce qui les préoccupait.

####

Felicity était nerveuse, extrêmement nerveuse. Ce matin avait lieu l'ultime réunion devant James Cannon afin de finaliser le contrat pour lequel il avait engagé QC et Palmer Smoak Tech. Ce n'était pas cette réunion qui la rendait nerveuse, elle savait qu'ils étaient prêts et qu'ils avaient fait un travail remarquable. Non ce qui la rendait nerveuse au possible était de devoir faire face à Ray.

Depuis leur dispute, ils se parlaient à peine quand elle rentrait à Central City. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler et de passer du temps avec lui alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'elle allait mettre fin à son mariage dans peu de temps . Elle savait que quelque part elle était lâche d'agir de cette façon, mais elle ne se sentait pas totalement prête à l'affronter, elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de temps.

« On peut parler ? » Demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait bien à la porte de son bureau. Elle leva son visage et tomba sur Ray. Il était droit et comme à son habitude il était froid et ne laissait rien transparaître de ses émotions.

« Je ne crois pas que se soit le bon moment Ray. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton froid. Elle visa sa montre. « La réunion est dans dix minutes et… » Il fit un pas dans le bureau ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'elle disait. « Bien sur….tu t'en moques ! » Dit-elle cinglante et agacée. Il ne répondit rien et s'approcha d'elle.

« J'aimerai bien que l'on termine cette conversation….tu me fuies et….. »

« Il n'y a rien à terminer Ray ! Tu veux un autre enfant et me faire rester à la maison. Et je t'ai dit non, fin de l'histoire. » Elle voulut partir mais il la retint pas le coude. Elle regarda sa main sur son bras qui la serrait.

« Lâche-moi ! » Elle dégagea son bras et le frotta un peu. Tout à coup elle se sentit mal et fit un pas vers son bureau. La tête lui tournait et elle avait du mal à aligner deux pas. Elle tenta de se retenir à son bureau pour ne pas tomber mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, elle s'écroula au sol et entendit à peine son prénom hurlé.

* * *

 **Je sais je suis sadique de vous laissez avec une fin pareille...**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Comme à chaque fois j'attends vos avis et théories sur la suite. Qu'arrive-t-il à Felicity ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la proposition de Ray ? Pensez-vous que Felicity va vraiment divorcer ? Bref...que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite, qui je le rappelle est prête et n'attends que vous, alors à vos claviers...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour,**

 **Que vous dire à part un immense merci pour vos réactions et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Je sais que j'ai été sadique de vous laisser avec cette fin. Je vous poste donc la suite pour que vous puissiez passer un bon week-end.**

 **L21 :** **Merci de ton commentaire et contente de te retrouver, merci pour tes mots. Concernant Felicity la réponse est juste en dessous...à toi de voir si tu avais visé juste.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire et de ton enthousiasme pour cette fiction. Contente que la ****décision de Felicity te plaise, en même temps au vu du comportement de Ray elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, tu as raison _libération_ est tout à fait le terme pour le dernier chapitre. Felicity a pris la seule décision qui s'imposait, quand à son malaise réponse tout de suite.**

 **Guest Olicity : Merci de ton commentaire, la suite maintenant.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de tes commentaires, contente que cette histoire continue de te plaire. La suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Aely : Merci beaucoup, la suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci de ton commentaire. As-tu raison pour Felicity...réponse en dessous.**

 **Guest : Merci de ton retour, la suite maintenant.**

 **Camex : Merci de ton commentaire. Felicity est-elle enceinte ...possible ou pas...réponse dans ce chapitre.**

 **Lulzimevelioska : Merci de ton commentaire et de tes mots. Pour Felicity il faut lire la suite qui est maintenant.**

 **Voici donc cette suite tant attendue avec la réponse à la question...qu'arrive-t-il à Felicity ? Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée.**

 **Un énorme merci à Shinobu24, tu prends toujours du temps pour moi, merci beaucoup ma beta adorée. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver s'approchait d'un pas lent du bureau de Felicity. Sandy venait de le prévenir que Ray venait juste d'arriver et qu'il avait rejoint sa femme. Il savait que Felicity n'était pas encore prête à l'affronter, elle était toujours déterminée à le quitter mais pas encore à le lui dire.

Il voulait savoir si tout se passait bien et intervenir au cas où Ray soit un peu trop virulent ou insistant. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans leur mariage, mais il ne voulait pas que Ray lui fasse un lavage de cerveau ou perturbe Felicity plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il écouta leur conversation et fut heureux de constater que Felicity ne se laissait pas faire. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à l'entendre éconduire son mari. Il allait faire un pas de plus pour entrer quand il entendit un bruit sourd dans le bureau, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour foncer à l'intérieur et trouver Felicity au sol. Il cria son prénom et s'approcha d'elle en courant.

Il se mit à genoux et tapota ses joues pour voir si elle se réveillait, ne se préoccupant pas une seconde de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui ayant complètement oublié la présence de Ray. Il ne voyait que Felicity inerte au sol. Il reprit conscience quand il vit d'autres mains que les siennes sur le visage de la blonde.

« Appelez les secours ! » Demanda Ray en hurlant presque. « Oliver ! Les secours ! » Hurla-t-il à nouveau faisant revenir le jeune homme sur terre. Il se releva en vitesse et appela les pompiers présents dans la tour. L'attente fut insupportable et quand enfin ils arrivèrent ils prirent la décision de la faire transporter au plus vite à l'hôpital.

Oliver était dans un coin du bureau à regarder ce qu'il se passait sans être vraiment présent, ne réalisant pas l'agitation qui régnait autour de lui. Il voyait toujours Felicity avec les yeux fermés ne se réveillant pas malgré les sollicitations de chacun. Il tentait de maîtriser la panique qui ne manquerait pas de le submerger s'il se laissait aller.

Il jeta quand même un œil du côté de Ray qui était à peu près dans le même état que lui à l'autre bout du bureau, à la différence qu'il hurlait sur tout le monde.

« Taisez-vous ! » Oliver s'approcha de lui. « Ça ne fera pas avancer les choses ! » Ray se tourna en rage vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle s'écroule de cette façon ?! Elle travaille trop, vous la pressez comme un citron ! Elle est épuisée ! » Lui hurla Ray à quelques centimètres de son visage. Oliver se maîtrisa pour ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure, si quelqu'un lui mettait la pression ce n'était certainement pas lui.

« On l'emmène ! » Les pompiers la transportèrent sur un brancard et foncèrent vers l'ascenseur réservé à la direction, Ray et Oliver sur leurs talons. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et au moment où Oliver voulut les suivre Ray le stoppa.

« Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu…c'est _ma_ femme. » Dit-il en le poussant légèrement d'une pression sur sa poitrine. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un instant le temps que les portes se referment. Oliver regarda l'ascenseur se fermer et emmener Felicity loin de lui. Il réagit assez vite et fila prendre l'ascenseur réservé au personnel, il devait aller à l'hôpital.

####

Ray faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Felicity avait été emmenée dans une salle de soins où il n'avait pu l'accompagner. Personne ne lui avait encore donné de nouvelles et il tournait en rond évitant de poser ses yeux sur Oliver Queen qui était arrivé peu de temps après lui. Il était agacé de sa présence et de l'air désolé qu'il affichait. Il prit finalement place sur un des fauteuils inconfortables et croisa les bras, tentant de maîtriser sa peur et sa colère.

Oliver avait les yeux dans le vague revoyant sans cesse Felicity inconsciente au sol. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'était évanouie de cette façon. Il était vrai que depuis quelques temps elle était un peu fatiguée, le soir elle sombrait vite dans le sommeil et elle avait du mal à émerger le matin. Mais rien ne l'avait averti sur un éventuel malaise.

« Monsieur Palmer ? » Lui demanda un médecin en s'approchant de lui. Oliver se leva en secouant la tête.

« Non c'est moi ! Comment va ma femme ? » S'empressa de demander Ray, sans relever la confusion du médecin.

« Nous allons l'emmener au bloc et le temps presse si on veut sauver sa trompe. » Dit-il d'un air pressé avant de vouloir partir.

« Comment ça au bloc ? » C'est Oliver qui avait posé la question surpris ne comprenant rien. Le médecin le regarda ne comprenant pas qui il était. Il porta son regard sur Ray qui hocha la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait parler devant Oliver.

« Votre femme fait une grossesse extra-utérine. » Dit-il en regardant Ray. « Elle fait une hémorragie et si on ne se dépêche pas nous ne pourrons pas éviter les gros dégâts. Excusez-moi. » Dit-il en s'adressant aux deux hommes qu'il laissa sous le choc de sa révélation.

Oliver fit un pas en arrière et tomba sur le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter et Ray resta comme à son habitude froid et imperturbable. Il accusait le coup de ce que le médecin venait de lui annoncer. Felicity était enceinte, le choc fut grand pour lui. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de raison à son évanouissement mais certainement pas à une grossesse. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Oliver et quitta la salle d'attente.

Oliver regarda partir Ray. Enceinte….Felicity était enceinte. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Le savait-elle ? C'était la question qui le hantait, mais s'il était honnête avec lui ce qui l'intéressait vraiment était de savoir s'il était le père de ce bébé ou s'il y avait une chance pour que se soit Ray.

À cette question il sentit une bouffée de jalousie le parcourir à imaginer Felicity se laisser toucher par cet homme froid qu'il avait croisé. Comment avait-elle pu faire l'amour avec lui après avoir passé toutes ses nuits dans ses bras, lui murmurant sans arrêt qu'elle n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir ? Il secoua la tête histoire de chasser les images de Felicity et de Ray en train de…..Il se leva de colère et de frustration et alla à la machine à café, il avait besoin de caféine pour tenir le coup.

####

Ray avait les yeux posés sur sa femme encore endormie, elle était remontée il y avait à peine une heure. Le médecin lui avait assuré que l'opération s'était bien passée et qu'il passerait les voir une fois que Felicity serait réveillée. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder au vu de son agitation depuis quelques minutes.

Il repensait encore aux paroles du médecin il y a quelques heures. Felicity était enceinte, il était persuadé qu'elle ne le savait pas sinon quand ils avaient eu cette….conversation elle lui en aurait parlé. Il savait qu'elle ne lui aurait pas caché une chose pareille, même s'il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien sa femme qu'il le pensait.

En se réveillant Felicity sentit sa bouche pâteuse et sa langue lourde. Elle bougea la tête pour voir où elle se trouvait et fut surprise de voir Ray au bout de son lit. Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire, leur conversation dans son bureau, sa tête qui lui tournait et puis le trou noir.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda son mari en la voyant les yeux ouverts. Elle hocha la tête et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait de l'eau. Il s'exécuta sans discuter et l'aida à boire un peu. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Tenta-t-il une nouvelle fois.

« Je suis à l'hôpital ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix en notant la perfusion qu'elle avait au bras. Son mari hocha doucement la tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai Ray ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée à l'idée d'avoir une maladie grave.

« Chérie…calme toi. » Lui intima son mari en posant une main sur son bras. « Tout va bien…tu n'as rien de grave. Tu t'es évanouie au bureau et comme tu ne te réveillais pas, les pompier t'ont emmené ici et tu as été prise en charge par les urgentistes. » Expliqua-t-il d'une voix calme comme à son habitude. Il la sentit un peu plus détendue à ses paroles, il allait poursuivre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur le médecin.

« Vous êtes réveillée Madame Palmer. Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda le médecin en entrant et se posant sur le lit.

« Ça va…vaseuse mais….qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Le médecin lança un regard en direction de Ray, ce dernier secoua la tête lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lui avait encore rien dit.

« Ok…Felicity vous avez été admise ici suite à un malaise. » Commença le médecin doucement, Felicity hocha la tête déjà au courant de ça. « On vous a fait des tas d'examens et en vous faisant passer une échographie on s'est aperçu que…..vous faisiez une grossesse extra-utérine. » La sentence tomba et le médecin pu la voir accuser le coup. Il vit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais surtout il la sentit se tendre au possible. « Nous avons dû vous opérer en urgence, vous étiez en train de faire une hémorragie….la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'on a pu sauver votre trompe et que vous pourrez avoir d'autres enfants sans souci. » Finit-il sur une note plus joyeuse.

Le silence tomba et le médecin comprit que Felicity avait besoin d'accuser le coup. À priori elle n'était pas au courant de sa grossesse et apprendre en même temps qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle avait perdu ce bébé était un peu beaucoup. Il échangea encore une ou deux choses avec Ray sur la suite, mais Felicity n'écoutait déjà plus. Bien trop perturbée par ce que le médecin venait de lui annoncer.

Enceinte….elle avait été enceinte et ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'elle était un plus fatiguée que d'ordinaire mais pas au point de s'en inquiéter. Elle n'avait pas eu de nausées ou de saut d'humeur qui auraient pu la mettre sur la voie et lui éviter cette situation pour le moins inconfortable. Elle vit le médecin quitter la chambre et elle se retrouva seule avec Ray.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait changer les choses, et tout à coup elle se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle voulait fuir et ne pas avoir à affronter son regard et ses reproches. Elle vit son mari la fixer mais elle ne savait pas interpréter son regard. Il avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume et semblait plus que calme.

« Depuis quand ? » Fut sa seule question. Felicity sursauta à sa voix glaciale et ferma les yeux n'osant pas le regarder. Devant son silence et son manque de réponse Ray soupira et s'approcha de son lit. « Felicity on ne va pas tourner autour du pot cent ans….on sait tous les deux que je n'étais pas le père de ce bébé. J'aimerai donc savoir depuis combien de temps tu me trompes avec Oliver Queen. » Son ton était froid et limite sarcastique. Il posait cette question comme si cela ne le touchait pas.

« Là n'est pas la question Ray. » Dit-elle d'une voix faible. Elle entendit son mari pouffer légèrement.

« Permets-moi d'en douter Felicity. C'est important pour moi….depuis quand ? » Cette fois-ci son ton était un peu plus dur et elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il exigeait une réponse.

« Quelques temps. » Dit-elle enfin avouant à demi mots sa trahison. « Je suis désolée…je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. » Elle porta son regard vers lui et le vit la fixer. Il fit un nouveau pas vers son lit et prit place à ses côtés. Il s'installa et se pencha vers elle en posant une main de chaque côté de son corps.

« Un mois, deux mois….depuis quand Felicity ? » Elle n'avait jamais eu peur de Ray, même s'il était un homme froid et parfois autoritaire il ne lui avait jamais inspiré de la peur. Mais à cet instant à le voir pencher vers elle avec son regard perçant, elle prit peur.

« De….depuis Chicago. » Répondit-elle enfin toujours en le regardant. Ray se recula d'un coup ne comprenant pas ce que Chicago venait faire dans cette histoire. « On s'est croisé à Chicago et on a….passé la nuit ensemble. Je ne savais pas qui il était, tout comme lui. C'était une nuit comme ça...qui ne voulait rien dire. » Expliqua-t-elle précipitamment voulant en dire le plus avant que son mari n'explose.

«….Qui ne voulait rien dire…..une nuit qui ne voulait rien dire ?! Mais tu deviens folle Felicity ?! Depuis quand on passe une nuit avec un inconnu et que cela n'a aucune conséquences sur son mariage ! » Dit-il avec dédain. « Tu as couché avec lui et après tu es rentrée comme si de rien n'était….tu as repris ta vie d'épouse…. »

« Non….j'ai culpabilisé….énormément et je me suis détestée pour ce que j'avais fait. Et je…..j'ai tenté d'oublier pour repartir du bon pied et ce contrat est arrivé et…. »

« Tout a recommencé ? Tu t'es vautrée dans son lit à la minute où j'ai tourné le dos ?! » Lui balança Ray en colère, il la vit s'agiter et ajouta. « Ne pense pas que je n'avais pas remarqué ta gêne à cette présentation désastreuse, il avait une telle façon de te regarder….j'avais du mal à comprendre, et puis au fil des semaines cette idée que peut-être tu pouvais avoir une aventure m'a effleuré l'esprit. » Il lui jeta un regard écoeuré. « ...mais je me raisonnais en me disant que ma femme ne ferait jamais une chose pareille...qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme...mais quand j'ai vu Oliver Queen paniquer plus que moi ce matin, j'ai compris que cette sensation que j'avais depuis le début était la bonne….tu m'as trompée ouvertement durant des mois ! Après avoir profité de ton amant la semaine tu rentrais chez nous et tu menais ta vie de mère de famille….comment as-tu pu Felicity ? »

Elle n'osait pas le regarder et croiser ses yeux qui la feraient se sentir encore plus mal. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était triste de son aventure ou blessé, non ce qui le dérangeait c'était simplement qu'elle lui échappe et qu'elle ne lui appartienne plus.

« Je ne me suis pas jetée sur lui de cette façon ! Quand j'ai compris qui il était j'ai refusé de le voir et j'ai mis des distances tout de suite ! » S'époumona Felicity. « Seulement Cannon me voulait sur ce projet…et j'ai….j'ai résisté comme j'ai pu, mais toi tu ne m'aidais pas ! Tu étais là à exiger et à vouloir alors que…. »

« Tu rejettes la faute sur moi ?! C'est ça que tu es entrain de me dire ?! » Il la fixa encore plus en colère et s'approcha encore un peu d'elle. « Tu es gonflée de me dire un truc pareil alors que c'est toi qui t'es comportée comme une fille légère….tu n'as pas su mettre tes hormones de côtés et tu t'es laissée séduire par le premier venu…. »

« Je ne rejette pas la faute sur toi…j'essaie de t'expliquer comment j'en suis arrivée à te tromper. » Contra Felicity en faisant un mouvement de recul à voir Ray se rapprocher encore. « Tu ne me vois pas….je suis juste ta femme et rien d'autre…je ne veux plus de cette vie Ray. »

Ray l'observa un long moment après ses paroles. Il l'aimait, il en était certain. Il ne savait pas lui montrer mais il l'aimait énormément et même s'il était blessé de ce qu'elle avait fait, il ne la détestait pas. Il leva une main doucement vers son visage et vit Felicity se tendre et se reculer légèrement.

« Ok….je suis désolé chérie….je…je sais que je suis froid et que je ne te montre pas assez que je t'aime. » Dit-il d'une voix douce surprenant Felicity. « On va tout reprendre de zéro….je te pardonne ton écart et on reprends notre vie. Je ferai plus attention à toi et…. » Felicity dégagea la main de Ray de sa joue d'un geste sec.

« Co….comment oses-tu faire une chose pareille ?! » Dit-elle froidement. « Tu ne m'aimes pas Ray sinon tu ne m'imposerais pas tes choix depuis des années…si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne pourrais pas me pardonner si facilement…j'ai couché avec un autre que toi et tu connais le pire…j'ai adoré chaque moment. » Dit-elle voulant le blesser comme lui venait de le faire. « Je veux divorcer. »

Ray la fixa un instant avant de se reculer et de se mettre à nouveau debout. Il remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue ce qui agaça au plus haut point Felicity, elle venait de lui balancer une vraie bombe et lui prenait le temps de défroisser sa veste.

« C'est hors de question, un divorce serait désastreux pour les affaires. » Dit-il simplement en reboutonnant sa veste, il mit les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et la fixa. « Ton nom est partout…..si on divorce notre société va couler en même temps que notre mariage et je refuse de tout perdre par ta faute. »

Felicity était stupéfaite de sa réaction, elle était peinée et blessée. Tout ce qu'il retenait c'était sa maudite société, peu importait qu'il l'avait perdue ou que sa famille était éclatée, pas une fois il ne lui avait parlé d'Henry….juste de leur société.

« Si tu veux PST je te la laisse ! Il est hors de question que je continue ce simulacre de mariage, je suis malheureuse et je refuse à mon tour de rester avec toi ! » Cria-t-elle en colère. « Je récupère mon fils et je te laisse ce qui compte le plus à tes yeux. » Dit-elle durement en cherchant son téléphone. Elle voulait prévenir sa mère de rentrer chez elle à Vegas en emmenant Henry. Ray partit d'un petit rire ironique.

« Les choses sont beaucoup plus compliquée…..chérie et tu le sais. » Il la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin qui exaspéra encore plus Felicity . « Non seulement ton nom est partout mais il y a aussi tes idées et ton âme dans cette boite…..je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. » Il la fixa et vit qu'elle avait du mal à saisir ou il voulait en venir. « Pour une fille qui a 170 de QI tu es longue à la détente…je veux tes idées passées, présentes et futures et je veux que tu m'assures que jamais tu n'iras travailler ailleurs et que tu ne me feras pas concurrence…..et dans ce cas je te rendrai ta liberté et je te donnerai ton fils. » Il fit une pause le temps qu'elle assimile bien ce qu'il venait de dire. « Si tu refuses tu restes enchaînée à moi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. » Il se pencha vers elle en posant ses poings sur le lit, il approcha son visage du sien et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

Felicity sentit ce geste comme une agression après les paroles que Ray venait de prononcer. Il ne lui laissait aucun choix possible peu importe ce qu'elle décidait elle perdait une partie d'elle. À croire qu'il avait réfléchi à ça depuis des semaines et qu'il avait conscience que ce moment allait arriver.

« Tu me dégoûtes Ray….comment oses-tu mettre notre fils dans la balance de cette façon. » Il la fixa avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Si ça se trouve ce n'est même pas mon fils….à voir tes mœurs plutôt légères je suis en droit de douter maintenant. » Dit-il d'une voix calme en détachant chaque mots. Felicity fut choquée et fut tentée de lui donner une gifle monumentale si elle n'avait pas été bloquée par son corps. « Ne soit pas choquée….la balle est dans ton camps. »

Elle le regarda se redresser et se diriger vers la porte. Il restait droit comme si sa vie ne venait pas de prendre un tour auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Il venait de lui poser un ultimatum indécent et il n'avait pas l'air mal ou triste, il était juste comme tout le temps, froid.

« Tu sais très bien que si je dis oui à tes conditions je suis sans travail Ray….comment vais-je pouvoir vivre ? » Elle faisait appel à son bon sens et au peu d'amour qu'il pouvait encore avoir pour elle, si tant est qu'il en avait eu un jour. Il se retourna lentement et rigola doucement.

« Tu retomberas sur tes pieds….au pire ta mère doit bien avoir un filon pour te faire rentrer comme serveuse dans un bar non ? » Il éclata de rire à sa remarque et partit en claquant la porte de sa chambre. Felicity resta interdite un moment avant d'éclater en sanglots, elle venait de tout perdre en peu de temps. Sa vie était ruinée.

####

Oliver n'avait pas quitté des yeux la porte face à lui. Depuis qu'il savait que Felicity était dans cette chambre il attendait patiemment de pouvoir y entrer. Il savait que Ray était à l'intérieur et qu'il n'en était pas encore sorti. Il avait vu le médecin entrer et en ressortir un petit moment après. Il avait été tenté de lui demander comment allait Felicity mais il savait très bien qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse.

Alors il était là et attendait patiemment qu'il puisse entrer et constater par lui-même qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir et Ray en sortir, leurs regards se croisèrent tout de suite. D'instinct il se leva quand il le vit s'approcher de lui.

« Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle ait envie de vous voir. » Dit Ray content de semer le doute dans l'esprit d'Oliver déjà bien embrumé. « Elle est secouée….et je suis au courant pour vous deux. » Dit-il plus bas en s'approchant de lui pour lui parler dans son oreille. « Pour l'instant elle refuse le divorce….on va se laisser encore une chance. Elle ne peut pas tout laisser tomber….juste comme ça. » Ray sentait Oliver accuser le coup et décida d'enfoncer le clou. « Juste pour info…c'était moi le père de ce bébé….vous voyez elle n'est pas si innocente qu'elle veut bien le faire croire. »

Ray se recula et regarda Oliver. Son visage était crispé et il pouvait distinguer un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux, il était fier de lui. Il avait réussi à briser la confiance qu'Oliver avait en Felicity. C'était sa vengeance pour sa trahison et surtout un moyen supplémentaire de la garder à ses côtés. Il ne connaissait pas Oliver mais il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir que si elle s'était lancée dans une histoire avec un autre homme c'est qu'il y avait plus que le sexe, et il ne voulait pas qu'avec de belles paroles Oliver puisse à nouveau l'attirer à lui.

« Je ne vous dit pas à bientôt Oliver….on sait tous les deux que le plaisir ne sera pas partagé. » Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant avant que Ray ne tourne les talons et quitte le couloir laissant Oliver sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il resta un long moment debout à accuser le coup et à assimiler les paroles de Ray. Il savait et il était le père du bébé, Felicity ne voulait plus divorcer et voulait donner un second souffle à son mariage. Cette journée qui devait s'annoncer sous les meilleurs auspices finissait de façon tragique. Il perdait ce qui le faisait se sentir vivant lui aussi, la seule femme qui avait réussi à éveiller autre chose qu'une simple envie de sexe. Il fit un pas pour quitter lui aussi ce couloir mais une dernière chose le retenait, il ne pouvait pas partir sans la voir une dernière fois. Il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Il s'approcha de la porte et la poussa le cœur battant. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre il vit juste un petit corps secoué de sanglots étouffés, son cœur se serra à cette vue. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps il fit le tour du lit et prit place dessus. Il vit Felicity se figer ne l'ayant pas entendu rentrer, elle chercha ses yeux et sans attendre plus longtemps elle se redressa et se jeta dans ses bras.

Elle pleura un long moment sa tête enfouie dans son cou. Oliver la tenait serrée contre lui, ses mains voyageant dans son dos et ses cheveux pour la réconforter. Petit à petit elle se calma et se détacha de lui doucement, elle se reposa contre son oreiller tout en gardant un contact avec lui. Ils se regardèrent sans se parler, ne sachant pas quoi se dire.

« Je suis désolée. » C'est Felicity qui brisa le silence d'une voix cassée et à peine audible. Oliver secoua la tête lui signifiant que ce n'était rien. « Je…je ne savais pas que j'étais enceinte…je te le jure et je… » Oliver sentit sa panique et posa une main sur sa joue pour la calmer.

« Hey….Felicity je ne te reproche rien. » Eclaircit-il ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'il allait l'accuser de n'importe quoi. « Je te connais assez pour savoir que si ça avait été le cas tu m'en aurais parlé. » Elle hocha la tête soulagée qu'il la croit. « Ok….je suis désolé pour toi….qu'a dit le médecin ? »

« Que….j'allais bien et que l'opération s'était bien passée, il a réussi à limite les dégâts donc…..je dirais que ça va. » Elle étouffa un sanglot à penser à ce bébé dont elle ne savait rien mais qu'elle perdait d'une façon horrible. Le silence se fit encore un moment avant qu'elle n'ajoute. « Ray est au courant. »

« Je sais…..je l'ai croisé avant de venir te voir. » Répondit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Je suis désolé…je sais que tu ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne de façon si violente….mais tout va s'arranger. » Il voulait la rassurer et ne surtout pas lui mettre la pression, elle était déjà assez bouleversée comme ça.

Il ne rêvait que de lui dire qu'il la voulait et qu'il était fou d'elle, que peu importe ce qu'il venait de se passer il comprenait et qu'ils pouvaient tenter de repartir du bon pied, qu'il la soutiendrait et qu'il se battrait à ses côtés pour qu'elle obtiennent la garde de son fils, qu'il était prêt à tous les sacrifices pour être avec elle. Mais aucune parole ne sortait, il la regardait avec l'étrange impression que c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait.

« Je….je vais partir un temps chez ma mère. » Dit-elle au bout d'un long moment. « J'ai besoin d'être avec mon fils et loin de tout. » Felicity était incapable de le regarder dans les yeux en disant tout ça, elle savait qu'elle était entrain de lui faire du mal. Il avait certainement espéré qu'elle reste auprès de lui et qu'ils pleurent ensemble ce bébé, qu'ils se soutiennent l'un l'autre et qu'elle divorce dans la foulée, mais avec Ray et ses menaces, elle avait besoin d'air et de réfléchir au calme.

« Ok….je comprends. » Finit par dire Oliver en trouvant enfin son regard. « C'est normal.. » Il se leva lentement et tint sa main dans la sienne aussi longtemps qu'il le pu. Il avait su à l'instant où il était entré dans cette chambre qu'il en sortirait avec le cœur brisé, seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à être si dévasté.

Felicity le regarda partir, même si cela lui faisait mal, pour l'instant elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Elle avait besoin de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et pour trouver une solution pour se libérer de l'emprise de Ray. Elle ne voulait pas impliquer Oliver, elle devait le faire seule.

####

Donna tournait son téléphone dans les mains depuis des heures se demandant si elle devait passer ce coup de téléphone. Felicity était chez elle depuis presque un mois maintenant et les choses étaient loin de s'arranger. Si au départ elle était arrivée pleine d'entrain et de certitudes, elle l'avait vu sombrer au fil des jours pour finir par ne plus vouloir se lever et s'occuper de son fils.

Elle avait du la menacer de la faire hospitaliser pour qu'elle se confie enfin à elle. Felicity lui avait alors expliqué les conditions que Ray avait posé afin qu'il accepte de divorcer. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé, ne le trouvant pas assez bien pour sa fille. Bien évidemment sur le papier il avait tout du gendre idéal, mais quand on creusait un peu on découvrait vite une personnalité froide et arriviste. Elle avait été outrée et Felicity avait du la supplier afin qu'elle ne l'appelle pas pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Donna avait poussé sa fille à ne pas accepter ces conditions ignobles et à se battre pour obtenir la garde de son fils. Elle lui répétait sans arrêt que Ray ne la réclamerait pas mais Felicity ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Elle l'avait alors poussé à essayer de trouver un terrain d'entente avec son mari sur leur entreprise et lui laisser une partie de ce qu'elle avait créée mais Ray avait été inflexible sur le sujet. Il voulait tout ou il lui prenait Henry.

C'est à partir de ce moment là que Felicity avait sombré petit à petit dans une déprime qui s'empirait de jour en jour. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'elle ne se levait plus et qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer, à s'endormir d'épuisement après avoir passé des heures à se morfondre pour recommencer ce cercle vicieux. Même Henry ne l'intéressait plus. Elle était complètement en train de perdre la tête.

Donna ne reconnaissait pas sa fille, elle d'habitude si forte avait baissé les bras. Ray avait réussi à la faire douter d'elle et du fait qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir sans lui. C'est là qu'elle s'aperçut que ce mariage avait été destructeur pour Felicity. Son mari n'était pas violent, ne la menaçait pas, ne la punissait pas, ne la maltraitait pas non il faisait bien pire il la détruisait depuis des années à lui faire croire qu'elle n'était qu'une blonde écervelée qui était un peu plus intelligente que la moyenne.

Ce constat lui brisa le cœur, ce type avait détruit sa petite fille. Elle n'attendit pas plus et composa le numéro de téléphone qu'elle avait dans sa poche depuis des jours. Lui seul pourrait sortir sa fille de cet enfer. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un sur terre capable de sortir sa fille de ce lit c'était Oliver Queen.

* * *

 **...Voilà, voilà...beaucoup d'entre vous avait visé juste avec une grossesse, mais aviez pensé à cette suite et à cette tournure ?**

 **Ray était au courant ou du moins avait un doute depuis le début concernant le Olicity, Oliver est sous le choc de ce qui arrive à Felicity et Ray lui embrouille bien l'esprit, quand à Felicity elle est sous le choc de l'ultimatum de Ray et ne rétablie pas la vérité concernant la paternité de ce bébé...**

 **Comme à chaque je suis impatiente de lire vos commentaires, avis et théories sur la suite. Oliver va-t-il rejoindre Felicity ? Va-t-elle trouver une solution pour quitter Ray ? Ce dernier va-t-il vraiment la laisser partir ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de son comportement et de son ultimatum ?**

 **Toutes ces questions ont des réponses dans le prochain chapitre. Pour info il reste encore 2 chapitres avant la fin. Ils sont prêts et n'attendent que vous, alors à vos claviers...**

 **A bientôt...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour,**

 **Un énorme merci pour toutes vos réactions sur le dernier chapitres, je n'en attendais pas autant. Merci pour vos lectures et vos nombreux commentaires, ça fait un bien fou.**

 **Clo : Merci de ton commentaire, Ray est horrible en effet.**

 **Angy : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que ce chapitre t'ai plu et surtout de t'avoir surprise. Ray a été horrible et a ****réussi à semer le doute chez Oliver. Je ne sais pas si tu as raison d'être optimiste...mais la réponse est dans ce chapitre.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Contente que tu aies aimé, Ray retient Felicity comme il le peut, Oliver est dévasté de penser que Felicity le laisse et cette dernière est sous le choc. Et pour savoir si Oliver va l'aider, réponse tout de suite. **

**Luciole : Merci de ton commentaire. 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un c'est une bonne nouvelle...lol...Je suis contente que cette suite te plaise. **

**L21 : Merci de ton commentaire, et ravie que cette "surprise" te plaise. tu avais visé juste pour la ****grossesse. Réponse dans ce chapitre afin de savoir si Oliver va rejoindre Felicity.**

 **Olicity-love** **: Merci beaucoup.**

 **Guest : Merci, la suite c'est maintenant. **

**Camex :** **Merci de ton commentaire. Désolé pour le "trop" de Ray, mais il fallait en passer par là. Contente que tu aimes Donna, moi aussi je l'adore.**

 **Karivarry Family : Merci de ton commentaire. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Ray, quand à savoir si Oliver va aider Felicity...réponse juste en dessous. **

**Je sais que Ray a été particulièrement odieux dans le dernier chapitre. Il a fait douter Oliver, a posé un ultimatum honteux à Felicity et cette dernière est au fond du trou. Oliver va-t-il venir et réussir à la sortir de là ? Réponse tout de suite. Bonne lecture.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée.**

 **Encore un mot pour Shinobu24, ma complice depuis un bon moment maintenant. Je t'embrasse fort et merci de toujours prendre le temps de me lire.**

* * *

Oliver pénétra dans la chambre doucement. Elle était plongée dans le noir et il faisait attention de ne pas tomber. Il s'avança doucement et trouva le lit, une fois que ses yeux furent habitués au peu de lumière, il trouva la fenêtre l'ouvrit et souleva un peu le volet histoire de faire rentrer un peu de soleil.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le lit et ce qu'il y vit le bouleversa. Felicity était allongée sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts mais elle ne semblait pas le voir. Elle avait les yeux cernés et elle avait maigri à voir ses joues creusées. Il prit place à ses côtés et caressa tendrement sa joue. Elle ne réagissait même pas.

Il se pencha un peu plus et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. Elle ne bougea toujours pas à son contact. Ses yeux étaient perdus il ne savait où, et peu importe ce qu'il faisait elle ne bougeait pas. Il voulut lui parler mais était persuadé que ses questions resteraient sans réponse, il décida alors simplement d'être juste présent pour elle. Il enleva ses chaussures et s'installa plus confortablement à ses côtés.

Il s'allongea dans son dos et se colla à elle en encerclant sa taille de son bras. Il posa sa tête sur la sienne et déposa un tendre baiser dans ses cheveux. Il sentit une légère pression sur son bras et fut heureux de constater qu'elle réagissait à ses gestes tendres.

« Je suis là Felicity….je reste avec toi aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. » Dit-il d'une voix douce à l'extrême dans son oreille. Il la sentit hocher la tête. Il resserra son étreinte et soupira de bonheur à l'avoir enfin entre ses bras. Ce mois passé loin d'elle avait été une vraie torture et quand il avait reçu le coup de fil de Donna, il avait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre quand elle lui avait expliqué l'état dans lequel se trouvait Felicity.

Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à tout mettre de côté et à prendre le premier avion pour Las Vegas. Il avait expliqué la situation à ses parents et à sa fille qui l'avaient tous les trois encouragé à partir et à aller chercher cette femme qui comptait à ses yeux.

Seulement il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Felicity soit si mal. Donna lui avait expliqué les grandes lignes de ce que Ray lui avait imposé, mais il ne savait pas tout il n'en doutait pas. Sa colère se fit sentir quand il pensait à ce que Ray voulait obtenir de Felicity. Il ne le laisserait pas faire, il était hors de question qu'il la prive de son fils ou de ses idées et de son travail. Cet homme était un manipulateur et un malade qu'il comptait mettre à terre une bonne fois pour toute.

Ray avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit ce jour là à l'hôpital, mais depuis sa conversation avec Donna il doutait de la véracité de ses propos qu'il avait tenu concernant la paternité de ce bébé. Il aurait dû insister et poser la question directement à Felicity, il n'aurait pas dû la laisser partir ou s'éloigner de lui. S'il avait un peu insisté elle ne serait pas dans cet état.

« Merci » Répondit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Il fut soulagé d'entendre sa voix aussi faible soit-elle. Il ferma les yeux de bonheur et déposa un nouveau baiser dans ses cheveux.

« De rien mon ange. » À ces douces paroles Felicity ferma les yeux à son tour et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Elle avait beau être allongée depuis des jours elle dormait peu et très mal. Mais à sentir Oliver à ses côtés elle savait qu'elle allait aller mieux. Ils sombrèrent tous les deux dans un sommeil réparateur.

####

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Oliver était auprès de Felicity et la situation n'avait pas vraiment évolué. Elle dormait beaucoup et se réveillait à peine. Il avait pris la précaution de faire venir un médecin et ce dernier lui avait affirmé que physiquement elle allait bien, c'était plus compliqué psychologiquement.

Le médecin l'avait prévenu que cela serait long avant qu'elle ne daigne au moins s'assoir dans son lit et avoir une conversation. Il fallait la solliciter mais ne pas la brusquer, si elle se sentait agresser elle sombrerait à nouveau et tous les efforts qui avaient été fait seraient ruinés.

Il passait alors son temps entre la chambre de Felicity à être prêt d'elle et à la soutenir comme il le pouvait et Donna qui s'occupait d'Henry. Le petit garçon avait été surpris au début de voir Oliver si prévenant avec sa mère. Ce dernier lui avait alors expliqué qu'il aimait beaucoup sa maman et que de la voir comme ça l'attristait énormément. Le petit garçon avait semblé content de son explication et depuis ils s'entendaient plutôt bien.

Ils passaient du temps tous les deux quand Donna arrivait à convaincre Oliver de sortir un peu et de prendre l'air. C'était rare mais il reconnaissait qu'elle avait raison, cela lui faisait du bien, mais il ne restait jamais longtemps loin de Felicity son manque d'elle se faisant vite sentir.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda Donna en le voyant sortir ce matin. Eux aussi avaient tissé des liens, Donna ne pourrait jamais assez remercier Oliver d'être présent pour sa fille et son petit fils. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un homme puisse être aussi dévoué et attentionné envers sa fille. Elle comprenait à présent ce que sa fille lui avait raconté. Oliver était absolument parfait pour elle.

« Ça va…elle m'a dit bonjour avant que je ne quitte la chambre. C'est plutôt un bon début. » Dit-il d'une voix faible essayant d'être optimiste. Donna hocha la tête avec un léger sourire, elle lui tendit une tasse de café et il prit place à la table de cuisine. « Je vais tenter de la faire se lever ce matin. » Il leva son regard vers Donna. « Je vais lui préparer un bain….il faudrait éloigner Henry le temps que….. »

« Bien sur. » Le coupa Donna. « Je vais l'emmener faire des courses en ville et déjeuner, ça vous laissera le temps de la convaincre. » Elle se tut et baissa la tête, elle refoula les larmes qu'elle sentait affluer à ses yeux. « Merci Oliver…..je…sans vous je….. » Soudain elle sentit deux bras l'entourer et la serrer.

« Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Donna. » Soupira Oliver. « Je ferai n'importe quoi pour elle…..et je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, j'ai fais la bêtise de la laisser s'éloigner ça n'arrivera plus. » Donna hocha la tête et s'accrocha aux épaules d'Oliver. « Et quand elle ira mieux on trouvera une solution pour Ray et ses conditions….mais elle n'est plus seule. » Oliver resserra son étreinte et regarda Donna dans les yeux. « Plus jamais elle ne sera seule. »

Donna le regarda dans les yeux et fut surprise d'y trouver des larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Oliver si vulnérable depuis qu'il était arrivé. Elle l'avait vu triste ou désemparé, découragé ou en colère mais jamais vulnérable. Elle saisit son visage entre ses mains et essuya de ses pouces les larmes qui coulaient.

« Ma fille a de la chance de vous avoir trouvé Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante. Il rigola doucement et toussota avant de répondre.

« C'est moi qui ai de la chance de l'avoir trouvée….ma vie a enfin un sens. » Dit-il lui aussi bouleversé. Ils se fixèrent un court instant avant que Donna ne le prenne à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je vais aller réveiller Henry et on file en ville. » Dit-elle en se dégageant. Elle essuya ses larmes à son tour et rangea un peu la cuisine. « Je ne rentrerai que ce soir…..vous avez tout le temps nécessaire pour la convaincre de se lever. » Oliver hocha la tête et la regarda partir, il fila se préparer et passa un moment avec Noah avant que le garçon ne parte avec sa grand-mère. Il espérait que Felicity trouve la force nécessaire pour au moins aller à la salle de bains.

Felicity sentit Oliver bouger, elle sentit ses lèvres se poser sur son crâne et son bonjour soufflé dans son oreille. C'était devenu son rituel du matin, il ne la quittait jamais sans avoir fait ces deux choses là. Elle se sentait mieux depuis qu'Oliver était présent. Ce n'était pas encore la grande forme, elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit et n'avait pas encore décroché un mot, mais elle sentait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie.

« Bonjour » Répondit-elle pour la première fois. Elle sentit Oliver se figer et à nouveau la serrer contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux à le sentir si proche et prévenant avec elle.

« Bonjour mon ange. » Répéta-t-il dans son oreille. « Je vais boire un café et je reviens. » Elle hocha la tête et le sentit quitter son lit. Elle resta encore un moment dans la même position avant de se retourner et de regarder vers la porte. Ce matin elle sentait une nouvelle force en elle et voulait en profiter pour au moins montrer à Oliver qu'elle lui était reconnaissante d'être là. Et surtout elle voulait voir son visage quand il passerait à nouveau cette porte et qu'il la verrait dans cette position. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle allait remonter la pente et qu'avec lui à ses côtés elle se sentait plus forte.

Elle entendait de l'agitation dans l'appartement, elle entendait la voix de sa mère et ses sanglots qu'elle tentait de retenir. Elle s'en voulait de lui causer autant de peine et de souci, mais elle n'avait pas réussi à se raisonner quand Ray avait enfoncé le clou avec ses menaces. Il avait réussi à la détruire complètement, il avait su pertinemment où appuyer pour lui faire mal et n'avait pas hésité à s'en servir contre elle.

Elle entendit les petits pas de son fils s'approcher de sa porte et la pousser. Comme tous les jours Henry venait lui dire bonjour et lui faire un énorme câlin. C'était le meilleur moment de la journée. Cette fois-ci elle le vit s'approcher craintivement comme certainement à chaque fois et elle eut la force de lui faire un sourire.

« Bonjour chéri. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix. Henry eut un énorme sourire et s'approcha d'un pas plus rapide. Il prit place sur le lit et se pencha pour l'encercler de ses petits bras. Elle apprécia cette étreinte et serait volontiers restée encore un moment comme ça si sa mère n'était pas venue chercher le petit garçon.

« On sort pour la journée. » Glissa Donna à l'oreille de sa fille en lui déposant un baiser dans les cheveux. Felicity hocha la tête et réalisa qu'elle avait une chance folle d'avoir une mère aussi dévouée.

« Merci maman. » Donna ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête en entraînant Henry après qu'il ait embrassé sa mère. Felicity entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer et vit Oliver apparaître à la porte de sa chambre. Il avait une tasse à la main et la regardait avec un tendre sourire. Il s'approcha et prit place au sol juste à ses côtés.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder sans parler, pourtant elle avait énormément de choses à lui dire mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas réussi à s'exprimer. Tout restait coincé dans sa gorge et elle commençait à étouffer.

« Je vais te faire couler bain. » Dit Oliver tout bas. « Ça va te faire du bien. » Elle hocha la tête et esquissa un timide sourire qui mit du baume au cœur du jeune homme. La Felicity qu'il avait connu et appris à aimer était quelque part et se battait pour sortir, c'était juste une question de temps et de patience avant qu'elle réapparaisse.

Il se leva et alla vite en salle de bains lui préparer son bain, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'elle change d'avis. Il vérifia un nombre incalculable de fois la température de l'eau avant de revenir chercher Felicity qu'il trouva assise dans son lit. Il fut surpris mais ne dit rien, il s'approcha doucement, elle tenta de se lever mais elle était trop faible pour marcher. Cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne mangeait pratiquement rien, ce n'était pas étonnant.

« Attends…je vais te porter. » Dit Oliver en joignant le geste à la parole. Il se pencha et passa un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il eut un coup au cœur en la sentant si légère dans ses bras. Felicity se cala dans ses bras et posa sa tête dans son cou en s'accrochant à lui.

Arrivé à la salle de bains il la déposa sur le rebord de la baignoire et l'aida à se déshabiller doucement. Une fois chose faite il lui attacha les cheveux comme il le pouvait et testa une nouvelle fois l'eau. Il la reprit dans ses bras et la déposa le plus délicatement possible dans la baignoire. Felicity ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, se demandant encore comment elle pouvait avoir autant de chance d'avoir un homme comme lui dans sa vie.

Elle saisit sa main au passage avant qu'elle ne quitte l'eau et la serra fort attirant son regard.

« Viens. » Demanda-t-elle comme une supplique. « S'il te plaît. » Ajouta-t-elle quand elle vit son hésitation. Oliver hocha la tête, se déshabilla et la rejoignit dans la baignoire en se mettant dans son dos. Felicity se cala immédiatement contre son torse et saisit ses deux bras qu'elle posa sur sa taille afin de se sentir protégée. « Merci Oliver d'être là. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Toujours chérie. » Il avait son visage plongé dans son cou et osa déposer un tendre baiser à sa base. « Ça va aller mon ange….je te promets qu'il ne te prendra pas tout Felicity…et surtout pas Henry. On va se battre tous les deux. » Dit-il dans le creux de son oreille. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Toujours chéri. » Répondit-elle cette fois-ci d'une voix un peu plus forte et un peu plus convaincue qu'elle allait y arriver.

Oliver s'occupa d'elle comme d'un trésor, il la lava tendrement, s'occupa de ses cheveux, la sécha quand elle fut sortie du bain et la porta à nouveau jusqu'au canapé du salon. Il s'éclipsa un moment et revint chargé d'un plateau remplit de toutes sortes de choses dont elle raffolait. Elle eut un léger sourire à le voir faire autant d'effort pour elle.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas faim…mais il faut quand même tu manges un peu. » Dit-il en prenant place à ses côtés. Il lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange. « Un peu de vitamines. » Felicity le saisit et le porta à sa bouche. Elle but une gorgée et elle dû admettre que cela lui fit un bien fou. Il lui tendit un bout de pain où il venait d'étaler de la pâte à tartiner, elle le saisit aussi et le porta à sa bouche.

Oliver la regardait manger et fut heureux de constater qu'elle faisait des efforts, depuis ce matin elle avait échangé plus de paroles que depuis son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Il prit lui aussi un verre de jus d'orange et s'enfonça dans le canapé.

« Il veut toutes mes idées. » Finit-elle par dire en tournant son visage vers Oliver. « Si j'accepte il me laisse la garde exclusive d'Henry…si je refuse… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspends et lutta contre les larmes. Elle respira un grand coup et poursuivit. « Mais si je fais ça….je ne pourrais plus jamais travailler dans un service informatique ou dans les sciences appliquées…ma carrière est fini….comment je vais pouvoir élever mon fils si…. »

« Hey…. » La coupa Oliver en se redressant et prenant sa main dans la sienne. « Je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet tout de suite….mais j'ai peut-être une solution. » Felicity fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas. « Depuis que ta mère m'a raconté ce….chantage je cogite et j'ai pris conseil auprès du service juridique de QC, et je pense qu'en lui laissant seulement tes anciennes idées et si QC fait une petite concession, on devrait obtenir gain de cause. »

« Comment ça, si _QC fait une petite concession_ ? Oliver je ne peux pas te demander ça…je ne travaille même pas pour toi. » Dit-elle surprise.

« Pas encore…ce n'est qu'une question de temps. » Dit-il avec un sourire franc qui fit sourire Felicity à son tour. « Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser aller chercher du travail ailleurs alors que QC pourrait profiter de ton talent….aucune chance. Ton contrat est déjà prêt, tu n'as qu'à dire oui. »

Felicity tiqua à cette proposition, elle était touchée elle ne pouvait pas le nier, mais elle ne voulait pas reproduire le même schéma et dans quelques temps se retrouver dans la même situation parce qu'Oliver ne voudrait plus d'elle dans sa vie.

« Merci beaucoup Oliver mais je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs et…. »

« Je sais…c'est pour ça que ce contrat a une durée de vie limité. C'est juste le temps de régler le problème de ton divorce et une fois que tout est sous contrôle tu seras libre de rester ou de partir si c'est ce que tu veux. » Expliqua-t-il en la fixant, il voulait qu'elle le croit vraiment. Il ne voulait pas l'enchaîner à lui ou à QC, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'avoir à ses côtés peu importe si elle travaillait avec lui.

Felicity réfléchissait et pesait le pour et le contre. C'était une bonne idée et une chose à tenter pour que Ray sorte définitivement de sa vie et qu'il ne puisse pas remettre en cause la garde de leur fils. Mais elle ne pouvait pas demander un tel service à QC.

« Mais c'est…..je sais pas quoi dire en fait….et tes parents, le conseil d'administration et…. »

« Mes parents sont d'accord et pour être honnête le conseil n'a rien à dire. » Il soupira comprenant sa crainte. « Felicity…..il n'y a pas de piège….je veux juste t'aider rien de plus. » Cette simple phrase finit de la rassurer et elle accepta avec un léger sourire. Oliver fut soulagé de constater qu'elle acceptait son aide et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'y nicha et le serra à son tour, ils restèrent un long moment serrés l'un contre l'autre à se poser des dizaines de questions sur la suite de leur histoire.

« Je suis désolée….pour le bébé. » C'est Felicity qui brisa le silence, elle se décolla d'Oliver et chercha ses yeux. « Je…si j'avais su je..enfin je te l'aurais dit et…. » Elle ne savait pas comment présenter les choses. Elle était encore peinée de cette perte et ne savait pas vraiment comment lui gérait les choses de son côté.

« C'est rien chérie….. » La rassura-t-il en caressant sa joue. « Tu….tu étais mariée à Ray et nous deux….on savait pas ou ça allait nous mener. Je suis mal placé pour…. »

« Attends….pourquoi tu parles de Ray ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise. Oliver fronça les sourcils et ce doute qui s'était insinué dans son esprit se raviva.

« Il…il m'a dit qu'il était le père de ce bébé…ce jour là à l'hôpital. » Il vit Felicity avoir un mouvement de recul et soudain il eut peur d'avoir parlé trop vite. « J'ai cru bêtement que ça pouvait être moi…. j'avais du mal à croire que ça ne pouvait pas être moi pour être honnête… » Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« C'était toi. » Dit-elle faiblement en retenant ses larmes. « Bien sur que c'était toi le père de ce bébé Oliver…..il ne m'a plus touché depuis le jour où s'est retrouvés….je pouvais pas, je pensais à toi sans arrêt…..c'est toi que je voulais..et rien que toi. » Elle laissa les larmes couler et sentit Oliver la saisir par la taille pour la prendre sur ses genoux.

Il posa sa tête contre poitrine et la serra fort contre lui.

« Je t'aime Felicity. » Dit-il d'une voix étouffée en déposant un baiser dans son cou tout en cherchant son regard. Elle posa son front contre le sien et le regarda intensément.

« Je t'aime Oliver….tellement. » Elle eut un léger sourire et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser. Le temps sembla suspendu, ce simple baiser les transportant ailleurs, plus rien n'existait à part eux et cet instant. Doucement ils se décollèrent et ancrèrent leurs yeux avec un énorme sourire sur leur visage.

Quand Donna et Henry rentrèrent plus tard dans la journée ils furent ravis de retrouver la Felicity qu'ils connaissaient souriante et pleine de vie. Elle était sur le canapé à les regarder surpris de la voir là. Henry fonça sur sa mère et lui sauta dans les bras tandis que Donna chercha Oliver des yeux pour lui dire une immense merci d'avoir rendu vie à sa fille.

####

Ils restèrent une semaine de plus à Las Vegas, Felicity avait besoin de retrouver des forces avant de pouvoir rentrer et d'affronter Ray. Oliver n'avait pas été d'accord, préférant largement que se soient leurs avocats qui s'occupent de ça, mais elle avait réussi à le convaincre qu'elle avait besoin de l'affronter pour définitivement tourner la page et qu'il ne puisse plus jamais avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Il avait accepté à la seule condition qu'il soit à ses côtés. Elle lui avait alors souri et lui avait répondu qu'elle n'imaginait pas autre chose.

Elle était à présent devant chez elle et hésitait à rentrer. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver, elle savait que Ray était présent et le revoir après tout ce qu'il s'était passé l'angoissait énormément. C'est quand elle sentit la main d'Oliver sur sa taille qu'elle se calma se rappelant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« On y va quand tu veux. » Glissa-t-il à son oreille, elle hocha la tête et joua avec les clés de sa maison un instant avant de faire un pas vers la porte. Quand elle pénétra à l'intérieur, elle eut un dégoût à voir cette maison certes belle, mais froide et sans vie….comme la sienne avant sa rencontre avec Oliver.

Elle posa ses clés et son sac sur la console de l'entrée et s'attendit à voir Ray débarquer. Ils attendirent un court instant avant que Felicity n'entraîne Oliver vers l'étage. Elle devait préparer des affaires pour son fils, elle entra dans sa chambre et remplit la valise qu'elle avait pris au passage dans le placard du couloir. Elle mit tout et n'importe quoi ne voulant pas traîner plus que nécessaire.

Elle fit la même chose avec ses affaires et en moins d'une demi-heure quatre énormes valises étaient remplies. Oliver se chargea de les descendre et attendit que Felicity finisse son inspection avant de les mettre dans la voiture, il ne voulait pas la laisser seule une minute de plus dans cette maison.

« Felicity….je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle. » Ray apparu à la porte du salon la faisant sursauter. « Seuls… » Précisa-t-il d'une voix calme.

« On peut parler Ray…mais Oliver reste là. » Dit-elle déterminée en s'approchant de lui. « De toute façon tout va être vite réglé. Tu n'auras pas mon fils…je ne veux pas qu'il devienne aussi froid que toi. » Elle le laissa accuser le coup un instant et poursuivit. « Je te laisse la maison, l'argent….ta précieuse boîte… » Sur un ton ironique. « Je te laisse mes idées et tout ce que j'ai fait pour PST…..par contre….mon nom disparaît et je garde mes futures idées, elles sont à moi. » Dit-elle en le fixant durement et sûre d'elle.

Ray était impressionné de sa détermination, elle n'en avait jamais manqué mais à cet instant elle était comme habitée d'un nouveau souffle et il devait reconnaître qu'il était impressionné.

« Non….je veux toutes tes idées….sinon pas d'Henry… » Dit-il avec un léger sourire en coin. Felicity rigola doucement s'étant attendue à ça.

« Je comprends Ray….tu as peur que ta boîte coule sans moi. » Elle rigolait franchement maintenant. « On sait tous les deux que sans moi et mon cerveau tu n'en serais pas là…..mais tu n'auras pas tout….c'est hors de question. » Le couple se fixait, Ray fulminait sous ses propos et ses insinuations, sa fierté l'empêchant de reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si vite.

« Felicity….je vais gagner notre divorce chérie….tu m'as trompé ouvertement durant des mois…tu es même tombée enceinte de lui. » Dit-il en jetant un œil vers Oliver. « Et pour couronner le tout tu es sans boulot….quel juge avec la tête sur les épaules te donnerait la garde exclusive de notre fils. » Ray savait qu'il avait mis le doigt sur le point faible de sa femme.

« Elle n'est pas sans travail. » Oliver prit la parole et fit un pas vers Felicity pour se tenir à ses côtés. « QC est près à l'embaucher quand elle le veut…quand on a un tel talent on ne peux pas se contenter de travailler pour de petites structures….Felicity aura toute sa place chez nous et pourra exprimer tout son talent. Et surtout elle sera reconnue à sa juste valeur. » Oliver ne quittait pas Ray des yeux et pouvait voir qu'il était furieux.

« Vous semblez oublier Oliver que Felicity va signer une clause de non concurrence donc elle ne pourra pas… »

« Vous avez raison. » Le coupa Oliver. « Sauf si QC s'engage à se retirer du marché Cannon et de tous les autres où nous pourrions être en concurrence…..sur une durée de trois ans. En échange Felicity garde ses nouvelles idées, peut travailler et le plus important…elle garde Henry. »

Felicity vit un éclair passer dans les yeux de Ray, cet accord lui convenait. Écarter QC de son chemin durant trois années était pour lui un cadeau tombé du ciel, il savait qu'avec ça il pourrait enfin atteindre la place qu'il visait depuis des années.

« Quatre ans et nous avons un accord. » Oliver et Felicity furent soulagés à ces paroles, ils avaient gain de cause.

« Ok….quatre ans. » Répondit Oliver en scellant cet accord d'une poignée de mains. Les trois se fixèrent avant qu'Oliver ne sorte les valises de la maison laissant Felicity seule avec Ray. Tout était fini à présent, elle pouvait enfin lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je devrai te détester pour ton odieux chantage...mais la vérité c'est que tu me fais de la peine Ray. » Elle fit une pause et reprit. « Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça…..c'est arrivé comme ça. » Elle ne s'excusait pas mais elle pensait qu'il avait au moins le droit à une explication. « On a jamais été amoureux au point de se perdre dans nos sentiments…..c'est ce que je ressens pour Oliver, et je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. J'ai lutté très longtemps avant de céder…je voulais juste que tu le saches. » Dit-elle avant de se retourner et de partir.

« Je suis désolé Felicity. » L'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle ne parte. « Je sais que je ne t'ai pas aimé comme tu le méritais….mais je t'ai aimé comme je le pouvais. » Dit-il à son tour. C'était vrai il l'avait aimé mais son ambition était plus grande que son amour pour elle.

Felicity hocha la tête et quitta doucement cette maison et cette vie qui n'étaient plus la sienne à présent. Un nouveau départ l'attendait avec un homme merveilleux qui l'avait sauvé de bien des façons, qui lui avait montré ce qu'était le véritable amour et le bonheur d'aimer passionnément. Elle ferma la porte, prête à en ouvrir une autre.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre se finit plutôt bien non ?**

 **Oliver est venu soutenir Felicity, il a trouvé une solution et en plus ils se sont avoués enfin leur** **amour...je sais que certaines attendaient ça avec impatience...**

 **Comme toujours j'attends vos réactions sur ce chapitre avec beaucoup d'impatience.**

 **A bientôt pour l'ultime chapitre de cette fiction...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore une fois merci pour vos nombreux commentaires et vos lectures sur le dernier chapitre. Merci aux inscrits ainsi qu'aux guests à qui je ne peux répondre de par le site.**

 **Camex : Merci de ton commentaire, et je suis désolée mais ce chapitre est bien le dernier. Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise autant et j'espère que ce dernier chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**

 **Luciole : Merci de ton commentaire. Je comprends ce sentiment, mais la fiction tire à sa fin et si ça peux te consoler je suis aussi triste de quitter mes personnages.**

 **Karrivary Family : Merci de ton commentaire, contente que le dernier chapitre t'ai plu.**

 **Clo : Merci. **

**Angy : Merci de ton commentaire. Et oui tu as eu raison d'être optimiste, les choses se sont arrangées pour notre couple. A voir si c'est toujours le cas dans cet ultime chapitre.**

 **Ally84 : Merci de ton commentaire. Ils se sont dit "je t'aime"...il était temps. La suite c'est maintenant.**

 **Olicity-love : Merci beaucoup. **

**Lulzimevelioska : Merci. **

**Avant de vous laisser lire ce dernier chapitre, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer qu'une erreur s'était glissée dans le prénom du fils de Felicity. Effectivement au moment de la discussion entre Oliver et Donna certains ont pu lire "Noah" et non "Henry"...il fallait comprendre "Henry". J'ai changé le prénom à la publication et malgré l'attention apporté j'ai fait une boulette. Désolé pour ceux qui ont été gêné dans leur lecture. La** **rectification a été faite de suite, seuls ceux qui ont reçu des notifications ont vu l'erreur.**

 **Voici donc enfin le dernier chapitre de cette histoire qui je le rappelle à la base devait être un os...et dont l'idée m'a été soufflé par Rosace76. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant, bonne lecture.**

 **Encore un mot pour ma complice, Shinobu24 merci pour ta présence. Je t'embrasse fort.**

* * *

Oliver applaudissait fier de ce discours. Il était peut-être encore plus heureux et excité que Felicity de cette journée. Il se leva et la rejoignit à la fin de son intervention pour la féliciter. Elle était entourée des membres du conseil d'administration, de ses parents, des différents collaborateurs qui travaillaient à ses côtés. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils ne se quittèrent plus.

« Félicitations chérie. » Dit-il dans son oreille quand elle vint le retrouver en se jetant dans ses bras. « Tu as été….impressionnante et surtout très sexy. » Chuchota-t-il en rigolant. Felicity rigola à son tour et se serra un peu plus contre lui.

« Merci Oliver. » Dit-elle en se détachant et en le fixant. « Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. » Lui rappela-t-elle doucement. Il haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr que si…et tu le sais. » Elle déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et le regarda tendrement. « Je t'aime Oliver Queen »

« Je t'aime aussi Felicity Smoak. » Répondit-il en la serrant contre lui tout en la soulevant légèrement du sol. « Et si on fêtait ton succès ici et qu'ensuite je t'emmène quelque part…j'ai une surprise. » Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Elle frissonna à ce simple geste et à sa voix si rauque.

Malgré le nombre d'années qu'ils étaient ensembles maintenant Oliver continuait de lui faire le même effet. Elle hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner vers la salle de réception où elle allait fêter le lancement de sa puce révolutionnaire. Elle soupira d'aise, tellement de chose avaient changé depuis son départ de Central City il y avait presque deux ans.

Son divorce avait été réglé rapidement, Ray avait signé tous les documents nécessaires à leur divorce et à la garde d'Henry. Et depuis leurs relations étaient beaucoup plus apaisées, il s'occupait de son fils et le voyait régulièrement. S'ils avaient lamentablement raté leur mariage pour l'instant leur divorce était plutôt une réussite. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de son entreprise, Ray n'avait pas réussi à la maintenir à flot et à se renouveler après le départ de Felicity, Palmer Tech venait de déposer le bilan et même si elle était peinée pour son ex mari, une partie d'elle pensait que finalement il n'avait que le retour de sa pièce pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire subir.

Donna avait finalement décidé de venir s'installer à Starling pour être auprès de sa fille et de son petit fils, rien ne la retenait à Vegas. Elle voulait encore profiter de ses belles années, comme elle aimait à le dire, pour décharger sa fille d'un tracas supplémentaire pour trouver une nourrice.

Felicity s'était donc installée dans un appartement spacieux du centre ville pas loin de QC et surtout dans le même immeuble qu'Oliver. Ils ne vivaient pas ensemble mais presque. C'était une distance qu'elle avait voulu imposer. Même si elle aimait Oliver elle ne voulait pas se précipiter dans une nouvelle vie de couple, elle voulait prendre son temps et essayer de se reconstruire un peu après ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle avait été pendant des années plus ou moins dépendante d'un homme, elle ne voulait pas recommencer. Oliver avait été plutôt d'accord avec ça, mais lui avait demandé de son côté quelques jours par semaine où ils se retrouvaient seuls. Felicity avait rigolé en lui expliquant que c'était une évidence.

Sa vie était pour le moins facile et elle se sentait enfin à sa place. Son travail chez QC la comblait bien plus que ce qu'elle faisait avec Ray. Elle était finalement restée et avait pu donner libre cours à toutes ses idées et fantaisies qui lui traversaient l'esprit sans arrêt. Robert Queen l'avait de suite appréciée et l'avait propulsée au bout de six mois à la tête du service de recherches et développement.

Si au début elle avait refusé, il avait su trouver les bons arguments pour la convaincre que sa place était méritée et que cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa relation avec son fils. Elle était douée et pétrie d'idées, il fallait qu'elle les exploite et qu'elle en fasse profiter son entreprise. Il l'avait convaincue que c'était uniquement une décision d'un chef d'entreprise pour le bien de tous et elle avait fini par accepter. Et depuis son succès ne se démentait pas.

« Je crois n'avoir jamais vu autant de fierté dans tes yeux qu'à cet instant mon chéri. » Oliver fut surpris de trouver sa mère à ses côtés. Felicity était déjà accaparée par la presse et les nombreux journalistes qui souhaitaient ses premiers mots.

« Tu as raison….je suis extrêmement fier d'elle. » Répondit-il en rigolant nerveusement. « C'est son moment de gloire et je suis heureux d'avoir pu la conduire à cet instant. » Moira regarda tendrement son fils, elle était heureuse pour lui. Il était enfin heureux et accomplit. Rencontrer Felicity avait été son salut et elle ne pourrait jamais assez remercier la jeune femme de rendre son fils si heureux.

Même si elle avait été déçue qu'Oliver mette fin à son mariage, elle savait que c'était l'unique solution pour lui. Il avait fait son devoir quand Helena était tombée enceinte, il avait le droit maintenant de vivre heureux avec une femme qu'il avait choisi. Son divorce avait été un peu plus compliqué que celui de Felicity, mais à force de négociations et de milliers de dollars, Helena avait enfin cédé et avait même accepté que leur fille habite avec Oliver. Ce dernier en avait été étonné mais avait accueilli cette nouvelle avec joie.

Moira n'aurait pas pu choisir meilleure femme pour son fils unique. Felicity était absolument tout ce qu'une mère pouvait souhaiter, elle était attentionnée, à l'écoute, une mère parfaite avec Henry et une belle-mère tout aussi parfaite avec Amy. Même si sa petite fille pouvait parfois se montrer comme une adolescente difficile et être certaines fois virulente avec Felicity, cette dernière n'en prenait jamais ombrage et attendait que l'orage passe avant de régler ses comptes avec Amy. Ils étaient entrain de réaliser le rêve de toute famille recomposée, arriver à tous s'entendre et essayer d'avancer ensemble.

« Tu lui as déjà montré ? » Demanda Moira en reportant son regard sur son fils.

« Pas encore…c'est prévu juste après cette réception….. » Avoua-t-il nerveusement avec un demi sourire. Sa mère le regarda et rigola doucement de sa nervosité.

« Elle va adorer Oliver, n'en doute pas un instant. » Oliver fut un peu rassuré mais ne le serait complètement que lorsque Felicity lui aurait sauté dans les bras en lui disant qu'elle adorait son cadeau.

La réception traînait en longueur et Felicity commençait un peu à fatiguer. Elle avait répondu à des centaines de questions, rencontrer tout ce qui pouvait se faire en dirigeants d'entreprise et en investisseurs, et n'attendait qu'une chose qu'Oliver l'enlève et qu'ils fêtent juste tous les deux son succès. Elle le chercha des yeux et le trouva à l'autre bout de la salle entrain de la regarder. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter le temps qu'Oliver fasse le chemin pour la rejoindre.

« Je t'en prie chéri….enlève moi. » Dit-elle quand il posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Il rigola doucement et l'entraîna vers la sortie en saisissant sa main. Ils filèrent vers l'ascenseur de la direction et Oliver la poussa contre la paroi du fond à peine rentrés.

« Tu te souviens ? » Demanda Oliver collé contre son corps dévorant déjà son cou de baisers. Felicity soupira d'aise et de plaisir.

« Comment oublier. » Dit-elle dans un souffle ses mains s'égarant déjà sur le corps d'Oliver. « Tu as changé ma vie ce jour là….dans tous les sens du terme. » Dit-elle d'un ton remplit de sous entendus. Oliver rigola contre sa peau se souvenant de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

« Toi aussi bébé tu as changé ma vie. » Il releva son visage vers elle et chercha ses yeux. « Et je meurt d'envie à nouveau de te faire l'amour dans un ascenseur….mais j'ai prévu un autre endroit. » Ils arrivèrent au parking et Felicity se sentit tirer en avant par Oliver. Elle le suivit sans protester, même si elle aurait largement préféré prolonger ce moment.

Elle regarda la ville défiler et vit avec surprise qu'Oliver s'engouffrait dans le parking de leur immeuble. Elle avait pensé à beaucoup d'endroit où il pourrait l'emmener, mais pas chez lui. Elle sentit son regard sur elle et vit un petit sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Il l'entraîna chez lui et quand elle entra dans son appartement rien n'avait changé. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'Oliver lui réservait. Depuis le début il la surprenait toujours avec des endroits magnifiques, il avait déjà du lui faire visiter tous les lieux les plus romantiques du pays. Il mettait un point d'honneur à l'emmener en week-end le plus souvent possible et à lui prouver qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et qu'il adorait la famille recomposée qu'ils formaient.

« Bon Monsieur Queen…..j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui vous trotte dans la tête. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui doucement en posant ses mains sur son torse. « Je sais que si nous sommes ici c'est que tu as un but précis en tête….et pour l'instant je ne trouve pas ce que c'est…. » Oliver rigola et la saisit par la taille pour la garder contre lui.

« Peut-être que je veux tout simplement profiter de toi…dans mon appartement…..et fêter ton succès…..ici, rien que tous les deux. » Dit-il contre son visage qu'il embrassa au hasard à chaque parole prononcé. Felicity était perdue dans ce qu'Oliver lui inspirait, un désir et une envie brutale comme la plupart du temps.

C'était quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé entre eux, cette passion et ce feu ardent qui se déclenchait dès que l'un s'approchait de l'autre. Elle se délecta de sentir ses lèvres découvrir son cou et son décolleté. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière afin de lui laisser plus d'espace pour la découvrir.

Elle sentit ses mains partir à l'assaut des boutons de son corsage qui finit bien vite au sol suivit de près par sa jupe ainsi que ses sous vêtements. Elle se retrouva nue en peu de temps et sentit l'excitation la saisir d'un coup violemment. Elle débarrassa Oliver de sa veste de costume en un geste et ne prit pas le temps de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, elle arracha tout d'un geste brutal surprenant Oliver au passage. Il se débarrassa à son tour de sa chemise et elle entreprit de lui enlever son pantalon. Lui aussi se retrouva nu assez vite et Felicity l'entraîna vers le salon.

Elle le fit s'assoir sur le canapé et le regarda avec envie. Il était beau à en couper le souffle. Elle s'approcha de lui doucement en passant une jambe de chaque côté de son bassin et sans préambule sa laissa glisser sur son membre dressé. Elle gémit en le sentant s'enfouir en elle, Oliver la rapprocha de lui en encerclant son dos et en perdant son visage dans sa poitrine.

Ils se fixèrent un instant en se regardant amoureusement, ils avaient chacun eu des vies difficiles avant de se rencontrer. Ils avaient cru ne jamais connaître le bonheur d'être aimé à sa juste valeur, ils s'étaient trouvés et avaient vécu des choses difficiles mais cela en avait largement valu la peine.

« Je t'aime tellement Oliver. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime….je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir aimer si fort un jour. » Dit-elle avec une tendresse extrême.

« Je t'aime aussi tellement mon ange. » Dit-il avant d'inverser leur position et de la surplomber de son corps. Il se retira pour mieux s'enfoncer à nouveau dans sa chaire chaude et humide qui le rendait fou à chaque fois. Il fit de légers mouvements avant d'accentuer ses coups de reins et de les délivrer dans un orgasme puissant.

####

« Tu as refait la deco de ta chambre ? » Demanda Felicity en suivant Oliver les yeux couverts d'un foulard. Il voulait lui montrer sa surprise et voulait qu'elle soit totale.

« Non… » Dit-il d'une voix traînante. Il fit attention qu'elle ne se cogne pas et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Il la fit venir en plein milieu et la positionna comme il le fallait. Il la regarda un instant nerveux, ne sachant pas si elle allait apprécier son cadeau. « Je vais t'enlever le bandeau maintenant. » Felicity hocha la tête en rigolant excitée de découvrir ce qu'il lui avait réservé.

Elle fronça les yeux le temps qu'ils s'habituent de nouveau à la lumière et les ouvrit en grand quand elle vit ce qu'il lui avait réservé. Elle regarda Oliver et à nouveau son cadeau.

« Tu…tu m'offres un mur ? » Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant rien, quand elle vit un énorme nœud sur le mur. Oliver hocha la tête en rigolant amusé de son air perdu. « Chéri au cas où tu ne le saurais pas encore….je ne suis pas douée en peinture…on est pas dans cette série pour ado ou le mec amoureux de la fille lui offre un mur afin qu'elle exprime son talent. » Dit-elle en rigolant à moitié.

« Non nous ne sommes pas dans cette série pour ado. » La rassura-t-il. « Ce n'est pas un simple mur… » Il se mit face à elle. « Ce mur va disparaître si tu le veux bien….et derrière se cache notre future chambre. »

« Quoi… ? Oliver j'ai du mal à comprendre. » Elle était confuse et ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il voulait lui dire.

« L'appartement voisin est à vendre et j'ai mis une option dessus….j'ai pensé que peut-être au lieu de vivre à des étages différents nous pourrions habiter sur le même palier et peut-être même faire de cette chambre le lien entre nos deux vies. » Oliver se sentit soulagé de lui avoir exposé son idée, restait plus qu'à voir sa réaction.

« Oh…. » Felicity s'approcha du mur et le toucha, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à comprendre. « Donc si je résume ton idée….tu veux que j'emménage dans l'appartement voisin et que….ta chambre soit notre lieu de rendez-vous secret ? »

« A peu près…en fait j'avais dans l'idée que tu conserves ta vie avec Henry et moi la mienne avec ma fille et qu'en cassant ce mur on se fasse une chambre ou tu viendrais me retrouver toutes les nuits….ce ne serait plus ma chambre, mais _notre_ chambre. » Dit-il en la fixant pour sonder sa réaction. « Je ne veux plus te voir juste quelques soirs par semaines ou que tu partes en plein milieu de la nuit…je veux t'avoir toutes les nuits dans mes bras. Et je sais que tu tiens à ta vie avec ton fils et je comprends et je respecte, mais je veux aussi….. »

Il fut coupé par les lèvres de Felicity sur les siennes. Il approfondit assez vite ce baiser et se laissa bercer par ses soupirs. C'est à bout de souffle que la blonde se décolla de lui.

« J'adore cette idée Oliver…je ne sais pas comment elle t'es venue….mais j'adore. » Dit-elle avant de reprendre sa bouche pour un baiser passionné.

####

Oliver et Felicity avaient fait visiter l'appartement à Henry, Amy et Donna. Ils leur avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient une surprise et quand le couple leur avait exposé l'idée d'Oliver, tout le monde avait été surpris mais une fois la surprise passée, l'idée leur avait semblé excellente et tout le monde avait approuvé ce changement dans leurs habitudes. À la suite de cette visite Oliver avait lancé les travaux et en moins de trois mois la famille Smoak habitait dans leur nouvel appartement.

Felicity venait de coucher son fils, il dormait à poings fermés. Elle passa dire bonne nuit à sa mère avant de rejoindre Oliver.

« Bonne nuit maman. » Dit-elle à la porte. Donna leva ses yeux de son livre et tapota la place à ses côtés.

« Viens là chérie….tu as un truc à me dire et tu ne sais pas comment. » Dit-elle avec un énorme sourire. Felicity avança doucement agacée d'être si transparente aux yeux de sa mère. « C'est quoi le problème ? »

« Je suis enceinte. » Dit-elle après avoir tourné autour du pot un petit moment. « Et je suis paniquée de le dire à Oliver. Quand on a décidé de vivre de cette façon c'était pour être ensemble plus souvent, s'il avait voulu une vie de famille recomposée classique il m'aurait proposé de vivre directement avec lui et pas de réunir deux appartements par une pièce…et...»

« Chérie, respire… » La coupa Donna amusée. « Ton bébé a besoin d'oxygène pour vivre…comme toi. » Felicity rigola doucement. Sa mère avait toujours l'art et la manière de dédramatiser toutes les situations. « Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi et ce trésor ? » Demanda-t-elle se souvenant de la douleur de la perte de ce bébé il y a quelques années.

« Tout va bien maman. » La rassura Felicity.

« Tres bien. Je suis folle de joie à l'idée d'être de nouveau grand-mère. » Dit Donna en serrant la main de sa fille. « Et rassure-toi...Oliver sera fou de joie Felicity, comment peux-tu en douter ? S'il t'a proposé ce style de vie c'est qu'il ne voulait pas t'obliger à quoique se soit…Ray t'a toujours imposé ses choix tu ne peux pas reprocher à Oliver de te laisser libre des tiens. »

Felicity voyait ou sa mère voulait en venir. Cette solution n'était pas pour lui une façon de ne pas s'engager à ses côtés, c'était juste une façon de lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait plus mais qu'il ne voulait la pousser à rien.

« Merci maman…que ferais-je sans toi ? » Donna rigola et haussa les épaules en embrassant sa fille sur sa tempe.

« Allez file annoncer à ton apollon que la famille va s'agrandir. » Felicity se leva d'un bond beaucoup plus légère, sa mère la stoppa à la porte. « Oh chérie…merci d'être discrets quand vous allez fêter cette bonne nouvelle. » Eclata-t-elle de rire.

« Maman ! » Hurla Felicity tout bas les dents serrées. Elle ferma la porte agacée mais avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle trouva Oliver allongé sur leur lit, son ordinateur sur les jambes. Il lui fit un sourire à tomber et posa ses affaires sur le sol. Il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Tu es fatigué ? » Oliver hocha la tête. Il la regarda avancer sur le lit en rampant et la saisit par les bras afin qu'elle vienne s'allonger sur lui. « C'est mon rapport qui te fatigue ? » Oliver rigola se souvenant que c'était de cette façon qu'ils avaient engagé leur première conversation.

« Non les tiens ne sont pas si assommants parce que se sont les tiens chérie. » Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Felicity rigola et se redressa un peu pour trouver ses yeux bleus. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il quand il la vit le fixer.

« Je suis enceinte. » Finit-elle par dire après avoir hésité sur la façon de lui annoncer. « Et je sais que ce n'était absolument pas prévu et qu'on a jamais parlé d'avoir un bébé et…. » Oliver posa un doigt sur sa bouche afin qu'elle se taise.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu soudain….mais c'est la meilleure nouvelle que tu pouvais me donner. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire soulageant au passage Felicity. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il tout à coup inquiet.

« Tout va bien Oliver. » Elle saisit sa main qui trainait et la posa sur son ventre. « Le voilà le ciment de notre famille chéri. Ce bébé aura la chance d'avoir un frère qui n'attends que ça, une sœur qui se fera un plaisir de s'occuper de lui et un père formidable. » Dit-elle en posant son front contre celui d'Oliver.

« Tu oublies sa mère…..je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux que toi pour avoir un autre enfant mon ange. » Ils se sourirent bêtement, ils étaient heureux. « La seule chose qui m'ennuie un peu du coup….c'est qu'il va falloir à nouveau faire des travaux….parce que si je n'ai pas voulu t'imposer de vivre avec moi…avec l'arrivée de ce bébé je veux une vraie vie de famille recomposée maintenant.»

« Je n'imaginais pas autre chose. » Répondit Felicity très vite afin de le rassurer. « Moi aussi je veux cette vie. » Oliver la regarda tendrement, il était complètement fou de Felicity Smoak.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle avait transformé sa vie, lui avait donné un relief et des couleurs dont elle manquait cruellement, elle l'aimait pour lui et pas pour un statut ou son nom. Il caressa ses cheveux et fit glisser ses mains à son visage.

« Je t'aime Felicity...et je suis le plus heureux sur cette planète. » Dit-il contre sa bouche. Felicity lui sourit tendrement avant de réduire la distance entre eux et de l'embrasser et de fêter cette nouvelle à leur façon.

####

« Maman ici tu as les biberons et là les numéros de téléphone et... » Donna stoppa sa fille d'un geste sur son épaule.

« Chérie...je te rappelle que je sais m'occuper de ma petite fille et qu'Amy et Henry seront présents...donc si tu as peur que je perde la tête entre maintenant et ton retour je crois qu'ils seront là pour m'aiguiller. » La coupa Donna amusée de la nervosité de sa fille. Felicity rigola nerveusement et éclata de rire.

« Je suis désolée maman...excuse-moi mais c'est la première fois que je la laisse aussi longtemps. Je sais qu'elle ne craint rien. » Donna hocha la tête et rassura sa fille encore une fois.

« Profite ma chérie...et surtout tu réponds oui. » Dit-elle en déposant un dernier baiser sur la joue de Felicity. Cette dernière se figea.

« Tu crois qu'il va me poser la question ? » Demanda-t-elle paniquée. « Je..je sais pas c'est peut-être un peu tôt non ? Y a pas si longtemps que... »

« Felicity...ça va faire trois ans que tu es divorcée...vous venez d'avoir une fille, tu crois vraiment que s'est précipité ? » Rigola sa mère. « Oliver t'aime et n'est pas Ray...si tu as envie de dire oui, fais le mais ce n'est pas une obligation. » Felicity hocha la tête un peu perdue. Quand Oliver lui avait proposé de partir quelques jours tous les deux, elle avait pris ce voyage comme un moyen de se retrouver après les quelques mois qu'ils venaient de passer.

Elle avait accouché il y avait presque trois mois et la fin de sa grossesse avait été compliquée. Elle avait été contrainte et forcée de rester alitée et ils avaient eu peur à plusieurs reprises que leur fille naisse bien avant le terme. Ils avaient besoin de se reposer un peu et d'être seuls.

« Chérie...je ne sais pas ce qu'Oliver à prévu mais c'est une possibilité...et... »

« Tu es prête ? » Demanda Oliver en pénétrant dans la cuisine. « Le chauffeur nous attends. » Donna prit sa fille dans ses bras en lui glissant un dernier conseil à l'oreille et poussa Felicity vers Oliver.

« Profitez bien et ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle. » Dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Oliver. Ce dernier la remercia d'un sourire et après avoir une dernière fois embrassé leurs enfants ils filèrent vers l'aéroport.

Le vol ne dura pas trop longtemps et c'est avec joie que Felicity découvrit une île en plein milieu de nulle part. À cet instant la conversation qu'elle avait eu un peu plus tôt avec sa mère lui revint en mémoire. Il allait le faire, il allait lui poser _la_ question et honnêtement elle était paniquée. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il était son âme sœur, elle n'en doutait pas, mais avec l'échec de son mariage elle ne savait pas si c'était la chose à faire.

« Oliver je t'aime. » Dit-elle à peine eurent-ils posé leurs bagages dans leur suite. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils ne comprenant pas son air grave. « Et je dois te paraître complètement idiote à cet instant...mais maman m'a mis en tête une idée et depuis ça me...tracasse et tu sais comment je suis quand... »

« Hey... » La calma Oliver. « Respire bébé et explique moi ce qui te tracasse. » Felicity fondit devant ce ton si doux qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'elle était paniquée par quelque chose. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et sut à cet instant qu'elle serait sa réponse.

« Oui. » Dit-elle sans s'en rendre compte. « Je te dis oui...si un jour tu veux me poser _la_ question...ma réponse est oui Oliver. » Felicity le vit à nouveau froncer les sourcils et comprit qu'elle avait fait fausse route. « Et là...je me sens encore plus stupide. » Dit-elle gênée. « Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me demander de t'épouser...ce voyage c'est juste...un voyage comme ça en amoureux histoire d'être loin du quotidien et de nos enfants, qu'on adore ça c'est certain mais ça pèse un peu et... »

« Felicity... » La coupa Oliver en saisissant ses mains pour attirer son attention.

« Et puis après tout on peut continuer à vivre sans se marier c'est vrai...plein de gens le font...mais tu me connais quand un truc me tracasse, je pense à ça sans arrêt et je dois en parler et du coup j'ai peur de ne pas profiter de notre séjour et... » Oliver rigola de la voir si nerveuse et coupa son flot de paroles en l'embrassant. « Je parle trop ? » Demanda Felicity à bout de souffle.

« Un peu. » Rigola Oliver. « Tu viens de ruiner en deux secondes tout ce que j'avais prévu. » Il lui fit un sourire à tomber et éclata de rire. « Mais tu sais quoi ? C'est rien...je t'aime Felicity et je crois que je t'aime depuis que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi dans le bar de cet hôtel...tu as...transformé ma vie et même si notre histoire n'a pas été des plus simples et n'a pas forcément démarré sur de bonnes bases, je ne veux rien changer parce qu'elle est parfaite comme elle est. »

Felicity sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine, elle aussi ressentait ça. Elle avait aimé Oliver à la seconde où elle avait posé les yeux sur lui, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait cédé si facilement dans cet ascenseur. Son coeur avait reconnu son âme sœur, elle avait mis plus de temps que lui à le comprendre, mais pour rien au monde elle ne changerait non plus leur histoire.

« Felicity... » Oliver chercha dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit un petit écrin en velours rouge, il l'ouvrit et posa un genou à terre. « Veux-tu m'épouser et continuer à me rendre heureux ? » Felicity rejoignit Oliver au sol et encercla son visage de ses mains.

« Oui...oui Oliver je veux t'epouser. » Dit-elle tout bas contre sa bouche avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

####

« Amélia va bien ? » Demanda Oliver. Felicity hocha la tête et prit place sur ses genoux.

« Parfaitement bien...ma mère s'en sort très bien, Henry est heureux d'être l'homme de la famille et Amy n'arrête pas de faire des vidéos de sa sœur...en somme tout va bien. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Oh j'oubliais...j'ai eu les félicitations de Maman pour avoir dit oui. » Oliver rigola à son tour toujours amusé de l'humour de Donna. « Tu lui avais dit n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je plaide coupable...j'avais peur de t'effrayer, elle a juste sondé ta réaction c'est tout. » Felicity fut touchée de cette remarque, Oliver faisait toujours les choses afin qu'elle se sente bien et obligée de rien. Il savait qu'elle tenait énormément à son indépendance et il ne voulait pas la perturber ou lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

« Tu es tellement parfait Oliver Queen. » Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres. « Tu ne pourras jamais m'effrayer chéri...avec toi je n'ai peur de rien et je ne me sens obligée de rien...je t'aime. » Oliver hocha doucement la tête et un énorme sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant d'embrasser sa future épouse. Il se leva avec Felicity dans ses bras et rentra dans leur suite...ils étaient là dans un but précis et ils n'allaient pas perdre une seconde.

Ils n'avaient pas été destinés à se rencontrer et encore moins à s'aimer, mais ils avaient réussi à trouver leur chemin l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient lutté et bataillé et avait réussi là où beaucoup auraient abandonné, et ils avaient enfin une vie heureuse avec un partenaire qu'ils aimaient et des enfants épanouis dans cette nouvelle famille avec un ciment qui les liait tous de la plus jolie des façons, Amélia Queen était le lien entre eux.

* * *

 **Voici pour ce dernier chapitre. Comme toujours j'attends vos avis et commentaires avec impatience.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire depuis le début où qui ont pris le train en marche. Merci pour vos lectures et commentaires, c'est important et c'est ce qui motive chaque auteur de ce site à vous livrer des histoires.**

 **Merci à Rosace76 pour cette idée que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire. J'espère que tu as aimé ce que j'en ai fait.**

 **Un énorme merci et un énorme bisous à ma complice et jumelle sans qui écrire serait beaucoup moins drôle et passionnant. Shinobu24 tu le sais...mais sans toi...bref, merci pour ton temps, tes avis, ton oeil avisé et surtout pour ta bonne humeur et nos délires. Je t'embrasse** **extrêmement fort.**

 **Pour la suite...on se retrouve très bientôt pour un OS Olicity avant la publication d'une nouvelle fiction Olicity...je vous embrasse...**


End file.
